Skies Of Deception
by AurelianAce
Summary: A pilot with a dark past is trapped in a war that no one could have foreseen. Will he succeed in putting an end to it, or will he meet an untimely demise? And which are the true motives behind the war?. Be advised, rated T for mature content
1. Chapter 1:Skies of Deception

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 1:Skies of Deception**

Hello, I'm AurelianAce, and this is the first chapter of my fanfic. I want to dedicate this fanfic to my beloved friend Alba. Without her support and patience this story wouldn't have been possible. It comes without saying that all trademarks, names, locations, brands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners. Ace Combat, of course, is property of Bandai Namco. Without anything else to say, let the story begin...

* * *

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 12:30 Hours_

One single glance was enough to notice that Ángel Román was no ordinary fighter pilot. He was not very muscular, but he was no weakling either. His face showed a scar in his right cheek and he sported a mohawk hairstyle. But those were just the least shocking of his features: he had also been promoted to Captain and squadron leader in just 14 months since his arrival. But everyone in the base knew almost everything about his past, a past so dark that he preferred to leave it in the shadows, and no one showed any interest in talking about it either, as it would only bring trouble among the pilots...

-Captain, we've got briefing in 15 minutes. Please get ready for it.

The voice of Rick López, one of his wingmen, pulled Ángel off his train of thoughts. He put his flight suit on and looked at the Aurelian flag on his left arm. Its colours made him feel calm for some odd reason.

10 minutes later, he arrived to the briefing room. He was met by the cheery Rick, the old and proud Roy González, the young and cunning Ignacio Wellington and the stern and secretive Alan Bellanco. Those 4 pilots and him were the last 5 remaining pilots of the Aurelian Air Force since the beginning of the Aurelian-Leasathian war 10 days ago. They were still taken aback by the sheer strength of their military and their blitzkrieg tactics, that allowed them to take over 95% of Aurelia in ten days, and, judging by their aggressiveness, if they didn't do something soon, they would take over the last remaining air base of their country.

Five minutes later, Eugene Solano, the young radio operator, arrived for the briefing. Despite having arrived on April, he was still called "the new guy" by most of the pilots. He turned the briefing screen on and began speaking without too much confidence:

"Um... OK, let's begin the briefing. Operator Eugene Solano. I'll be keeping you up to date.

We've got news that and invading Leasath squadron has taken off from the Puna Plains en route to an attack on our position, Aubrey Base.

From their perspective, this attack is the final nail on our collective coffin.

After all, this is the only base that hasn't fallen under their control.

I guess we can consider ourselves lucky. It looks like the enemy has gotten a little overconfident and sent only a small attack force.

Gryphus Squadron, prepare for launch inmediately. Fly around the mountains and avoid enemy radar.

Oh, I forgot. The enemy squadron consists mainly of bombers supported by several fighters.

Please protect this base and destroy the enemy bombers.

If everything goes well, we should get the upper hand on the enemy in this area.

All right, please prepare for launch. Let's pay back the Leasathian forces with at least one defeat.

One final thing, during combat, my code name will be Crux. I will keep you up to date on the battle stuation, so please pay attention to your radio."

The five pilots stood up and left for the hangars. Ángel advised everyone to eqquip the F-4Es only with gun ammunition, standard missiles and SAAMs, because the bombs would be unfitting for an interception mission. After receiving clearance from the tower, Gryphus Squadron took off and flew to the mountains.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 14:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was leading the formation, on the pilot seat of a F-4E Phantom II, Aurelia's oldest fighter in service. It had been serving since the late 90's but, thanks to upgrading programmes, they had been able to keep them almost fully operational to this day. However, the main reason for them using this aircraft was that there was nothing else to fly. It was not too much later that the telltale silver glint of a Tu-95 "Bear" bearing the Leasathian Air Force emblem was sighted.

-Crux to Gryphus Squadron. Maintain your present course. Do you see the enemy formation on your radar?-asked Crux.

-Read you loud and clear! We're coming on the enemy from behind. Just like we planned.-answered Roy(Gryphus 3), while Gryphus 1 engaged the bomber shooting one missile to the bomber and destroying it with his plane's guns.

-You can let the escorts go. Just make sure you take out all bombers-advised Crux to the squadron.

-We'll show them what we've got. After all, we're Aurelian pilots. Isn't that right, Captain?-cheerfully asked Rick(Gryphus 2) to Ángel(Gryphus 1).

-Excuse me, Gryphus 2... please use codenames during the mission-ordered Crux, his voice a little bit shaky.

-Understood.-answered Gryphus 2.-Jeez, this new guy does everything by the book. Don't you think, _Gryphus 1_?"

Before Gryphus 1 could answer, Ignacio's(Gryphus 4) voice was heard over the radio:

-WHAT? Ho..., ho..., hold on a second. The city is being BOMBED!

-Unbelievable!-groaned Alan(Gryphus 5), disgusted by that act of cruelty.-There are no military facilities in that city!

"_How dare they bomb a city full of innocent civilians? Haven't they got an ounce of honor or what?_"-thought Gryphus 1 while he destroyed a JA-37 Viggen with guns. Before being shot down, however, the unlucky pilot was able to warn his allies:

-The enemy! They snuck up from behind.

-What? Where the hell did they come from?-by the time the other pilot answered him, it was too late.-What are you doing? You shouldn't be wasting ordnance.-he then asked to one of the bombers that had dropped the bombs.

-Relax! We're just going to bomb some base in the sticks, right?-answered the pilot, almost laughing.-There'll be more than enough ordnance left to finish the job.

-"Some base in the sticks"? Are you talking about OUR base, you ingrateful pile of shit?-hissed Gryphus 1, shooting the other two enemy planes down before moving to the rest of the enemy squadron, this time attacking the Bears with SAAMs. As they were not very maneuverable, hitting them was a piece of cake. Although the missiles didn't shoot them down, they were strong enough to cripple the bombers.

-Another one has been shot down.-said a Leasathian pilot, talking about the second bomber.-Where the hell is our escort?

Gryphus 1 saw that, this time, the escort fighters would fight back.

-OK, Gryphus 3, 4 and 5, please take "care" of those obnoxious fighters.-he said.-Gryphus 2, you and I will take out the bombers.

-Gryphus 3, roger.

-Gryphus 4, affirmative.

-Gryphus 5, roger. You'd better know what you're doing.

-OK. Gryphus 2, take out those two bombers. We'll share the rest of them.

-Gryphus 2, roger. Fox 1! Fox 1!-he said, launching a SAAM to each bomber. This time, they were ripped apart and dissintegrated.

-We're sitting ducks up here! Hurry up and shoot them down!-said another bomber pilot to the escorts. Despite their best efforts, other two Viggens had already been shot down by the Aurelian pilots. This time, 4 MiG-21-93 "Fishbed" had entered the fray and engaged them.

-Gryphus 2, go and help the rest of our squadron.-ordered Gryphus 1.

-But you will be left alone against those bombers!-objected Gryphus 2.

-Don't worry about me, but about our squadmates. I'll take care of the bombers. It will be easy.-answered Gryphus 1.

-OK. Just be careful.

-You too. If you need any help, just let me know.

After that, Gryphus 1 attacked the bombers while his squadmates engaged the enemy MiG-21s.

-You did it. Good job!-cheered Gryphus 2 after Gryphus 1 shot down a bomber.

-How about it? Did you get a kill?-asked Gryphus 4 after the other one was shot down.

-Target locked. Fox 2!-said Gryphus 3 popping off a missile to a MiG-21 and shooting it down.

Before long, all the escorts and 6 of the 8 bombers were shot down.

-How many aircraft are left?. Somebody please respond!-frantically asked one of the enemy pilots.

-Behind us! Break! I said they're behind us!-answered the other one.

-"_And the prize for Mr Obvious and his wingmate is... being shot down by Gryphus 1._"-thought Gryphus 1, sneering. He launched one SAAM to each bomber and then gunned them out of the sky.

-Aubrey Base, this is Gryphus squadron. Requesting permission to land-said Ángel afterwards.

-Gryphus 1, this is Aubrey Base Tower, you are cleared to land. Thank you for protecting our base, Gryphus squadron.

-"_Not at all. That's what we're here for._"-he thought.

-Yee-haw! Take that! Bagged every last one of them. Didn't even break a sweat.-boasted Rick.-Gryphus 1, what do you say if we head to the capital and take her back right now?

-Relax, Gryphus 2. We're almost out of supplies, and we can't just head to Griswall yet.-answered Ángel.-Not that I don't wish to drive the Leasathians back to Leasath.

_Puna Plains, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 14:10:32 Hours_

The skies seemed to be clear. Suddenly, blue ripples waved through the skies. They faded to reveal a gigantic black aircraft that bore several missile bays on its top and a huge disc on the bottom. It opened one ot its bays and fired a large grey missile.

_Meanwhile, near Aubrey Base_

-I'm willing to bet anything they got scared and ran away.-joked Ignacio.

Ángel's answer was interrupted by Eugene:

-I've got a reading on radar. Something's coming in at high speed... It's a missile!

-What? Where? Where is it? Answer me now! EUGENE!-shouted Ángel, fearing for the safety of his squadron.

-The Puna Plains! The missile's coming from the Puna Plains!-answered Eugene. The next thing he said froze everyone's blood:-The Gleipnir!?

-Hey, that'd better not be what I think it is...-said Roy, trying to get any fearsome thought out of his head. But Eugene said the very thing that broke the camel's back:

-It's an Shock Wave Ballistic Missile(SWBM)! Get out of there NOW!

-Where should we go? Where is it coming from? How far is it?-asked Alan, scared for one of the few times ever.

-It's no use! We're too late!-answered Eugene.

Saying that the next second hell broke loose was the understatement of the century. Ángel had pulled down in a desperate effort to dodge the attack at the last second. Unfortunately, his squadmates couldn't. A blinding light illuminated the sky, followed by an earsplitting shockwave and deafening explosions. What Ángel saw after recovering the sight was gruesome. He could see four fireballs that were fighters a few seconds ago, and it didn't take a genius to be sure about the terrible fate of the pilots.

-Gryphus 2! Come in, Gryphus 2!-shouted Eugene, in a vain effort to get an answer.-Gryphus 2! Gryphus 3! Anyone!

-CRUX!-shouted Ángel, on the verge of nervous breakdown.-This is Gryphus 1! I'll try to land. We'll meet at the briefing room!

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 14:20 Hours_

After landing and taking his plane to the hangar, Ángel ran to the briefing room, the events of the last minutes racing through his mind. He bumped into Eugene, who was pale as a ghost, and trembling. However, he had a job to be done:

"The mission was... was a success. The destruction of the enemy bombers will help to keep an enemy invasion of Aubrey Base at bay. However, we also suffered serious losses. This... there's no way anyone could ever call this mission a success... I'm sorry; I couldn't do anything to save them. So that's the super weapon that Leasath used to take over all of Aurelia in only ten days. Who could have imagined that they possessed such destructive power...?"

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 14:25 Hours_

Ángel went back to his room, still haunted by the memories of the four pilots that didn't make it to the base because of the Gleipnir.

The Gleipnir.

That name made him have hideous nightmares most nights. That name reminded him of the loss of his family and his girlfriend, and now it had even taken his new friends away and shattered the peaceful country he lived in.

Ángel opened the door and stepped into his room. There were posters of all kind of fighters, and a poster of Queen, one of his favourite bands. He walked to his desk and saw two photos: one of his family and one of his squadron. Those photos showed happy people that had vanished forever. Ángel opened his desk's drawer and picked up a necklace that had another photo; this time it was him and his beloved girlfriend. He remembered her warmth, her kindness, the beautiful moments he spent with her... Every feature of her was almost from a whole different world, and thanks to that heinous airborne fortress and a selfish dictator he would never see her again.

He then turned to his dartboard, where he had pasted a newspaper.

It had a photo of Diego Gaspar Navarro, the dictator of the "Democratic Republic" of Leasath, a man who utterly despised Aurelia, and most of his countrymen were too ignorant and desperate to keep their families and themselves alive to oppose him.

-"_If the Devil exists, this asshole must be his butler._"-thought Ángel, glaring at the photo. Enraged, he picked up his knife and threw it to the dartboard, hitting Navarro's forehead-"_THANKS TO YOU, I'VE LOST EVERYTHING I LOVED, AND AURELIA AND LEASATH HAVE BEEN DRAGGED TO A WAR THAT NONE OF THEM WANTED! HOW MANY INNOCENT LIVES WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO REALIZE THAT YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BLOODTHIRSTY DICTATOR THAT RUINED BOTH COUNTRIES IN FAVOR OF YOUR OWN SELFISH PROFITS? ANSWER ME, BASTARD!_"

Ángel knew that the likes of Navarro would never care about any other living being but themselves. He had to deal with that kind of scum since elementary school. He swore that, if he had any chance of getting him back, he would give Navarro a well-deserved, gory and painful death...

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did. I spent hours writing this at night. I had to upload the prologue in DeviantArt because it is not part of the story, but rather a guide, and since the name Nemesis94 was already taken, I use the name AurelianAce both here and in DeviantArt. Google it in case you have any doubts about the fanfic. Also, there will be flashbacks of Ángel's childhood and adolescence and Genette's scenes. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	2. Scene 1:Leasath's Power

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 1: Leasath's Power**

This is the first scene. The scenes and flashback's titles will make reference to their content.

* * *

""Let this be a symbol of the fury born by our countrymen towards Aurelia, who have sought only to capitalized on our country's inner turmoil"

"Such was the impassioned speech of Leasath's commander Diego Gaspar Navarro as images of the Aurelian squadron's destruction over Cape Aubrey played in the background. A day later his gravelly voice continued to echo through my hungover brain.

October, one year after the cessation of the Democratic Republic of Leasath's civil war. After the civil war, Leasath began to set their sights on their peaceful neighbor, the Federal Republic of Aurelia. Claiming "Retribution for years of exploitation", the invasion suddenly began. With the ever present threat of the cloaked airborne fortress "Gleipnir" looming overhead, there was little time to react to the few concerns raised about the validity of the war. Such was the speed at which all of Aurelia fell under Leasath's control. Well, not everything has fallen into their hands, but it's only a matter of time.

Looking out over the capitol, Gaiuss tower is home to both Leasath's Central Command, and the very symbol of its power. It was originally intended to be a symbol of Aurelia's peace... how ironic. As I look up at the sun travelling the same old path across the sky, the rays burned my tired eyes. Dammit... I just wish I could finish covering this completely one-sided war and head back home. I'll never get used to the Southern Hemisphere and its backward seasons."

_Griswall, October 11th 2020, 18:30 hours_

Albert Gennete, a 42 years old photographer and reporter working for the Osean Broadcasting Corporation, was in Griswall, the capital of Aurelia, currently under Leasath's control, as most of the rest of the country. The reporter, who achieved fame after covering the story of the Osean Air Defence Force, 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, also known as "Wardog Squadron" or "The Four Wings of Sand Island". What the world didn't know was that three of the pilots(with the exception of Alvin H. Davenport, who died over November City, earning the rank of Lieutenant Coronel posthumously) would later become part of the Razgriz Air Command Squadron, that helped to uncover the truth behind the Circum-Pacific War, saving both Osea and Yuktobania from total annihilation.

Albert was fed up with the covering of the one-sided Aurelian-Leasathian War, that preluded a total victory of Leasath, thanks to the gigantic XB-337 Gleipnir, and of the Southern Hemisphere's backward seasons. He was certain that, as soon as the war ended, he would take the first flight out of Aurelia and return to Osea.

What he would never guess as he looked up at the blue sky of Griswall from his apartment was that, several hundreds of kilometers away from the capital, in a small air base over the western coast of Aurelia, a new story was already in the making...

* * *

As you might have guessed, the scenes are narrated just like in the game. But don't worry; in some scenes, I will add more elements. The next part of the story will be the first of Ángel's flashbacks. Good luck and take care. See you next time

EDIT(25/8/2014): Some background story added for Genette.


	3. Flashback 1:Hatred And Friendship

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 1:Hatred and Friendship**

Ángel Román was born on April 6th 1994, in a small city on the southern coast of the country. He had black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. His childhood wasn't easy at all: the teachers were rude or didn't listen to him, most children didn't want to play with him, he almost failed most of the exams, but the worst thing was that he was bullied by a kid called Esteban Reyes. Esteban was a boy that reveled on making people have a bad time, and Ángel was one of Esteban's "targets" since elementary school. One day, he even managed to gather about 12 students just to beat Ángel after school. This incident left him scarred and his parents decided to make sure that something like that never happened to their son again, so they talked to the principal in person so that he tried to put an end to Esteban's violence. Although they managed to make the principal pay more attention to Esteban and his goons, Ángel and Esteban's "war" didn't come to an end, even when they entered high school.

_Friday, September 25th 2009_

Ángel was in the high school's library, having just picked up an encyclopedia of fighter aircraft. He wanted to become a fighter pilot someday, but not any ordinary pilot; he wanted to enter an aggressor squadron, so that he could fly as aggressively as he wanted without killing other pilots.

It was then when he spotted a girl sitting alone nearby, reading another encyclopedia, this one of dinosaurs. She was slender and a bit curvy, with raven black hair that reached her shoulders. She was a bit paler than him, but what really shocked him was her eyes.

At first sight, they were ordinary brown eyes, but after another look, Ángel found out that they had something that kept him from looking away, as if they had some kind of light that trapped someone's eyes; they almost looked as if they could look directly into his soul.

Suddenly, Ángel realized that the girl was frowning at him, as if his mere stare made her feel uncomfortable. He quickly returned to his book, but even so, he couldn't take those brown eyes out of his head. Several minutes later, the rang bell, and the break was over. Ángel dared himself to look at the girl. She wasn't frowning now, but she was not smiling either. Despite this, he couldn't help but notice that she was pretty. Suddenly, he realized that he had class in 5 minutes, so he rushed to his classroom. High school teachers were quite strict, and Ángel's punky looks didn't help him to earn their trust. However, Ángel was more trusted than Esteban, and for a good reason: Esteban had been involved in several serious incidents in just three years since he entered high school, some of them even involving drugs.

That weekend, Ángel spent several hours awake thinking about the girl he saw at the library. Why did her eyes have such effect on him? If she didn't seem happy at first, why didn't she make him notice? He calmed down thinking that he wouldn't see her again, or that was what he though...

_Monday, September 28th 2009_

Esteban was angry as a bull. His girlfriend dared to say such things to him!:

"-I don't want to go out with you again, Esteban!-she said.-You are such a self-centered asshole!. You didn't even buy me a miserable flower for our anniversary!

-If you behaved yourself, I maybe had bought some present for you.-he answered, enraged.-But no, you had to stay at home instead of spending some time with me!

-I. was. studying!-she retorted-I told you about 20 times that I want to have a god job in the future.

-I don't buy it, you bitch!-he shouted, slapping her hard. The mere sight of that act spurred her friends to her aid"

-Esteban, you're lucky that her family didn't sue you for that!-said Carlos, one of Esteban's "friends".

-As if they had the bollocks to do it.-Esteban answered, with his cocky grin across his face. Esteban sported a ridiculous crest that covered the top of his head, or as Ángel called it, the "half-ass excuse for a mohawk", he was very pale and had ice cold grey eyes.

-We're serious, man.-warned Sergio, another of his friends.-You remember how mad Ángel's parents got when we beated him at school, don't you?

-Román is just a punk wannabe with no friends. If he gets beaten, not a single person cares, and that's that.-Esteban answered to Sergio. He then saw a girl with shoulder-height black hair and brown eyes heading to the library-Hey guys, check that chick out!

Julieta Álvarez was heading to the library, a bit uneasy. She was not the most popular girl of the school, but she managed to make a handful of friends. She remembered the boy that she saw at the library last Friday. That guy sported a black haired mohawk, brown eyes and tanned skin. He was no hunk, but he was not too thin either. She though that he was some kind of pervert when she found out that he hadn't taken his eyes off her for a while, but then she realized that he was just looking into her eyes.

-Why, hello there, hottie!-she heard. She looked behind her, and saw three guys. She recognized one of them: Esteban Reyes, a bad guy that could only be hated-Why are you going to the library? Come with us and have a good time!

-Get out of my sight, dickhead!-Julieta hissed, angry.-I'd rather drink rat vomit and swin in sulphuric acid than wasting my time with you!

-Hahahaa, you have quite a sense of humor, I see. But you won't waste your time with me. You'll have fun with me and my friends, instead of wasting your time and looks in that room full of geeks!-he answered, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away.

That was the last straw for her. His hand was cold and rough, and his voice and attitude were unpleasant.

-KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME, MOTHERFUCKER!-she roared, slapping him so hard that she left a bruise on his face. Carlos and Sergio were taken aback by that outburst, while Esteban's grin was replaced by an expression of wrath:

-WHY YOU...

-Hey Reyes, what do you think you're doing?-interrupted other boy. Esteban turned around and saw a boy with a black-haired mohawk and brown eyes overflowing with hatred. It was Ángel.

-Mind your own business, punk!-Esteban said despectively.-This girl and I were about to have a good time until you arrived.

-Good time? Judging by the look on her face and that hand-like bruise on your ugly face, she wants you to leave her alone.-Ángel said.

-She doesn't know that she should know better than to reject me.-Esteban answered.

-So that's how you act. I'm not surprised at all that your girlfriend broke up with you, specially after what you've done to her.-Ángel said, sneering.-Very well then, let's see what the teachers have to say about this!

Esteban was struck by fear, but he grinned mockingly at him.

-You're bluffing!

-Oh, you think so? Don't test my patience, you miserable bully brat, or you'll regret more than you can imagine.-Ángel answered, now truly angry.

-I've had enough of you!-said Esteban, taking a knife out of his pocket and lunging at Ángel.

He didn't know that Ángel had been taking classes of martial arts and he knew how to deal with knife-wielding people. He dodged the knife and hit Esteban with an uppercut, kicking him in the back afterwards. Carlos and Sergio tried to stop him, but they were met by a punch in the guts and a roundhouse kick to the ribs, respectively.

-Look out!-Julieta warned him in time. Esteban had got up after the beating and tried to slash Ángel's throat. He managed to get his neck out of the way in time, but the knife slashed his right cheek. Enraged, he grabbed Esteban's right wrist and twisted it to make him drop the knife, and he was about to punch him in the nose when he heard a voice:

-STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!-A teacher caught them in the middle of the fight.-You five are going to principal Carpintero's room immediately!

-What? We five?-Julieta couldn't believe her ears.

-Yes, you five. As you have witnessed the fight, he will have to hear you.-answered the teacher sternly.

Several minutes later, they were waiting near the principal's room. Vicente Carpintero was interrogating Julieta, and the others were waiting outside. Ángel had told the principal everything that happened since he bumped into the others. Esteban told the principal that he and his friends were just talking with the girl and that it was Ángel who started the fight; he even went so far as to say that the knife belonged to Ángel, and that he cut his own cheek to make it look like Ángel was the victim. Carlos and Sergio also said almost the same as Esteban, but Carlos said that Ángel cut himself purposely, and Sergio said that Ángel cut himself accidentally during the struggle. Julieta's version would decide everything.

Esteban was confident in that he would get away while Ángel would get expelled for a long time, to say the least. Ángel knew better, however, as Carpintero was less tolerating with Esteban's behaviour than most teachers. Suddenly, Carpintero said:

-De Jorge, Llanos, Reyes, Román, come in!

Esteban pushed Ángel aside as they entered. Carpintero saw it and frowned. When the five students took their seats, he said with a gravelly and somewhat angry tone:

-Román, I know that you never intend any harm at all, but I must warn you that martial arts are not the way we solve conflicts in my school.

Esteban smiled when he heard it.

-Nonetheless,-continued Carpintero.-basing on Álvarez's testimony, you defended her from Reyes when he was about to molest her, and that after you warned him that you would tell the teachers about that, Reyes tried to stab you. After hearing your respective testimonies, Román, you will not have break for a week; De Jorge, Llanos,-continued, addressing Sergio and Carlos, respectively.-you will be expelled for a week; and Reyes, you will be expelled forever.

Esteban couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was expelled!? No way!

-Carpintero, you're not buying Ángel's sorry excuse for a story, right?-he said, trembling.

-Well, Ángel is not the most trustworthy student,-Carpintero answered, much to Ángel's chagrin.-but Álvarez's version of the events coincides surprisingly well with his. And the rest of the versions have very important plotholes, specially regarding the knife and his scar.

-You can't expell me!-Esteban shouted, standing up and pounding on the desk.-I have important contacts that will bring me back here before you can even gasp!

-Esteban, calm down.-warned Sergio trying to calm him down.-You're not talking to another student, but to the principal himself.

-I. dont. care.-Esteban answered, punching Sergio aside, enraged.

-We've had enough of you, man.-Carlos answered, fed up of Esteban's arrogance, while helping his friend to stand up.-You've always bullied people just for fun. We thought that you reached your limit last weekend, but it seems that we were wrong. Román is right about you. You're just an overconfident, arrogant, bully and disrespectful bastard!

-Watch your mouth or...-Esteban started to say, but was interrupted by Sergio:

-Or what? Are you going beat us? We're not afraid of you! Not anymore!

-Enough! Esteban, as of now you are expelled from my school forever. Get back to your classroom and pick up your stuff. Then, get out of the school. And you'd better not ask for trouble again. I know that you smuggled drugs into my school, and the only thing that keeps me from sueing you is that I think that expelling you is enough punishment.-said Carpintero.-Everyone else, get back to your classes. You're missing them.

Everyone said goodbye except Esteban, who slammed the door behind him, getting out before the others and angry as a demon.

-Román, I hope you can forgive us.-suddenly said Sergio.

-Don't worry. You haven't done anything bad today. And call me Ángel, please.-he answered.-What's your name, anyway?

-Mine is Sergio, and my friend is Carlos.-Sergio answered, smiling.-I hope you don't bear any grudge to us just because we were Esteban's "friends".

-Of course not. You two have shown that you are good people.-said Ángel. He then looked for Julieta, but she was nowhere to be seen.-By the way, where's the girl? She was called Álvarez, right? I bet she's been affected by today's events.

-You bet.-answered Carlos, as worried as Ángel.-We've learnt the hard way that Esteban is a machist asshole. We thought that we had seen the worst of him last weekend, but it seems like he's a complete monster. I hope she's alright. Goodbye, Ángel!-he said as they got to their classes.

-See you two soon!-Ángel said. He then headed to his class, happy of making new friends.

At two o'clock, the bell rang, and everyone headed out of the school. Ángel was on his way back home when he was ambushed by no other than Esteban, who pinned Ángel against a wall, grabbing him by his neck.

-You again!? Haven't you done enough damage for one day?-he said, angry.

-Not until I kill you for what I've been put through because of you.-Esteban groaned as he picked up his knife again.

-"_Grrr, seems like I'm not getting rid of Mr Dickhead today!_"-Ángel thought. Esteban was about to disembowel him when he was hit in the back of his head, falling to the ground. Ángel was shocked that his savior was no other than Julieta, who didn't say anything. Suddenly, Carpintero arrived.

-What the hell is going on here!?-he asked.

-He tried to stab him, but I knocked him out before he could.-Julieta said.

-Is that true?-Carpintero asked to Ángel.

-Yes.-he answered.

-OK, Reyes, that was the last straw. I'm taking you to the police so that they decide what to do with you.-said Carpintero, grabbing Esteban's arm and dragging him away.

As he watched them going away, Ángel turned to Julieta:

-Thank...-but before he could finish thanking her, he found out that she had dissapeared.

-What's wrong with her? First, she saved me from being expelled; then, she saves me from being stabbed; but she doesn't even want to talk to me.-he whispered to himself, before going back home. When he arrived, he was greeted by his father, Lucas, and his mother, Sara, who were shocked when they saw his scar.

-What have you got yourself into today, my son?-said Sara, worried. Ángel told them about the events of that day. When he was over, his parents were utterly disgusted.

-So, to sum up, Esteban tried to molest a girl, you defended her, getting your cheek cut in the proccess, the principal grounded you and expelled Esteban, then you were attacked by Esteban and the girl you defended saved your life, dissapearing after Carpintero took him to the police so that he can be judged for his crimes, right?-summed up Lucas, to which Ángel nodded.-Boy, you can call it a day.

-Hell yeah. Where's Diana, by the way?-Ángel said, talking about his younger sister.

-She's having lunch. Let's see what she says when we tell her about your day.-answered Sara, heading to the living room to feed Apollo, their Boxer.

-Hiya, bro!-said Diana, seeing her brother entering behind their mother.-Seems like you faced Esteban again.

-You're very perceptive, sis.-said Ángel, smiling.-How's your day been?

-Not as interesting as yours, I see.-she answered, smiling.-Same old school routine.

-Don't worry. I'd rather have some good old routine so that I don't have to deal with bullies.

Lucas then received a phone call. What he heard left him shocked in a good way.

-Ángel! We've been called to testify on a trial! Seems like Esteban has been sued!-he told his son.

-What? You're not kidding me, right?-said Ángel, not believing what he had just heard.

-Yeah, the trial is next Thursday-Lucas answered.-With luck, he will get what he deserves.

-Wow, he must have angered Carpintero really bad. Let's hope the trial goes well.

_Thursday, October 1st 2009_

Esteban was not the only one to be judged. His whole family had been involved in serious crimes, like manslaughter, robbery, kidnapping and drug trade. The judge had been trying to convict them for a long time. This time, thanks to every witness, the sentences were clear:

Julio Reyes, Esteban's father: death sentence. He was executed 2 years later.

Lorena Reyes, Esteban's mother: life imprisonment .

Esteban Reyes would expend his remaining underage years in a correctional before serving 37 years in prison.

Santiago Reyes, Esteban's older brother: 50 years in prison.

_Friday, October 2nd 2009_

Ángel was on his way back home when he bumped into someone. It was a girl. But one glance was enough for him to be sure that she was no ordinary girl.

-He..., he..., hello.-he stammered, unsure if she was happy or afraid.-M..., my name is Ángel.-A 10 seconds awkward silence was followed by her smile.

-Hello, my name's Julieta Álvarez.-she said, smiling.-You can call me just Julieta. I've heard a lot of you. You're Reyes' worst nightmare. I though that you would be a little more... scary.

-"_Damn, she's got such a sweet voice._"-Ángel thought. He then said:-Er, well, haven't we met before? I mean, before that day.

-Yeah, I think so. You were that guy in the library with the book of planes that couldn't take his eyes off me, right?-she asked, giggling a bit, in an almost mocking tone.

-I... I... I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable.-he said, blushing, a bit taken aback.

-Heheheee, don't worry.-she answered, her smile never leaving her face.-At first, I did felt a bit uncomfortable, because I thought that you were just another drooling prick, but then I realized that what really caught your attention were my eyes.

-Yeah. If you don't mind me telling this, I found them very beautiful, even though they are brown just like mine.-he said, hoping that she wouldn't mind that remark.

-Well, that was a little "funny"-she said, frowning.

-Oh, then again, I'm sorry...

-Ha!. Works every time.-she suddenly said, her smile returning to her face.-I was just kidding you! By the way, thank you for that and for saving me last Monday.

-Not at all. I should be thanking you for saving me when I was going back home.-he thanked her.-Do you mind if I accompany you on your way back home?

-Well, it will be good for me not going back home alone.-she answered.-Oh, I forgot, sorry for running away last Monday. I was just scared and unsure of what to do then.

-Don't worry about that-Ángel reassured her.-Last Friday, you were reading an encyclopedia of dinosaurs. Do you want to become a paleontologist?

-What would you say if I told you that I was reading it only because I was bored?-she asked, smiling.

-Well, I'm not anyone to question your motives.-he answered, shrugging.

-If you had said that, you'd have been wrong.-Julieta said.-You're quite perceptive, to say the least. What about you, Ángel?

-I want to become a fighter pilot.-he answered proudly.

-A fighter pilot? You mean, like those pilots that kill other pilots?-she asked, worried about the fact that her new friend was a potential airborne murderer.

-No, no, no, not that kind of pilot.-he answered, fearing that Julieta thought he was a monster.-I want to become an aggressor pilot. In other words, I want to train pilots so that they can defend themselves.

-Oh, that's a relief. So, if you become an aggressor pilot, you'll fly like a true fighter pilot without having to kill anyone, right?-she said.

-Indeed. I don't want to kill anyone, but I love piloting a supersonic airplane. By the way, I think you haven't met Carlos and Sergio, do you?

-Esteban's former friends? Well, no, I haven't. One other thing, I hope your home is not too far away from mine.

-You know? It almost seems like the same path I take back home.

Within minutes, they were in front of a white wooden door.

-Well, this is my home.-Julieta said. Ángel took a look at the street, and held a gasp. His home was just 15 metres from hers!

-Seems like someone heard your prayers. Look, my home is over there.-Ángel said, pointing at his home.

-Really? Had I known, I would have paid you a visit before.

-Don't grieve about the past. Now you know it, so if you want to visit me, you know where I live. Goodbye, Julieta.

-Goodbye, Ángel. See you tomorrow.-said Julieta, opening the door behind her and not taking her brown eyes from him until she entered the hall.

Ángel was happy that he met such a good friend. Little did they know, however, that it was just the beggining.

* * *

This is the first flashback. Sorry if it was a bit too dark, but Ángel's worst childhood enemy is a bully, and bullies suck. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	4. Chapter 2:Out Of The Fire

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 2:Out Of The Fire**

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 19:30 Hours_

Eugene Solano was heading to his room after having one of the worst days of his life. Of the five pilots he had met that morning, only Ángel was alive, and just by the skin of his teeth. Ángel was a very kind pilot who never said anything unless he had to, always trying that justice prevailed, and, even when he told him about his past, Eugene still treated him like a friend.

He heard some scratching noises in Ángel's room, and knocked on his door to make him notice his presence.

-Come in!-Ángel said.-Oh, it's you. Hello Eugene.

-Hello, sir!-Eugene responded. He then noticed he was writing something in a piece of paper.-What are you doing?

-First, don't call me "sir". It makes me feel old and grey.-Ángel said, not taking his eyes from the paper.-And second, I'm writing letters to my wingmen's families. It's sad, but someone has to tell them what happened to their loved ones, and I wanted to be that someone.

-Well, that's good of you. I don't think they'll bear any grudge to you.-Eugene said, patting him on the shoulder.-I know that if it had been for you, you would have gone out of your way to save them.

-Of course.-answered Ángel, saddened.-I only hope their families understand that. This war has taken too many lives, and I've already lost too many friends.

Eugene took a look to the letters. Although they all seemed identic, they remarked every good trait of Ángel's wingmen: Rick's cheerfulness, Roy's discipline, Ignacio's wisdom, and Alan's bravery. Ángel was still writing Alan's letter, and he was writing that, despite Alan's misgivings, he was a pilot that Ángel trusted to the very end.

-OK, it's finished!-Ángel said, finishing Alan's letter and saving the letters into their respective envelopes.-Did you want something, Eugene?

-Oh, I almost forgot! I regret to inform that we're out of supplies and that we've lost track of the Gleipnir.-said Eugene, crestfallen.

-Damn, those are bad news. When are we expected to receive any fuel or weapons supplied?- asked Ángel, trying his best not to punch the wall in a fit of rage.

-Within two days, if things go well.-answered Eugene.-If not, we can kiss our country goodbye.

-I see.- said Ángel somberly.-I guess that if we don't move soon, this base and all personnel here will be captured, or worse.

-Maybe not.-said Eugene.-It appears that our last mission dealt a greater deal of damage than expected, and now they are more focused on receiving and storing supplies in Port Patterson and a new base on Puna Plains currently under construction.

-Well, it seems that not all are bad news.-said Ángel.-Let's just hope that our forces can hold on until we receive supplies.

-Let's hope so. Goodbye Ángel.-said Eugene, getting out of Ángel's room.

-Have a good rest, Eugene.-answered Ángel.-I'll take these letters to the base's mail service so they can send them to their families.

After delivering the letters to the mail service, Ángel returned to his room. Sighing, he walked to his bed and climbed to the top bunk. He stared into the ceiling and everyone he knew came to his mind. His family, his girlfriend, his friends, his wingmen, and Navarro. Whenever he thought about the dictator, he was overcome by rage and grudge.

-"_Navarro, I don't care about your whereabouts or what are you doing now, but I will make sure that no plan of yours ever comes to fruition, I swear for my wingmen's honor._"-he thought.

Then he watched the sky. The sun was setting, and the sky had an eerie orange tone. The snow on the top of the mountains to the south and east reflected the last sunrays, just like the ocean did to the north and west.

-"_The sunset. For me, it has the color of blood. It is almost ironic that the same sun that saw my wingmen taking to the skies with me is now a symbol of loss and heartache._"-Ángel thought. He then remembered his girlfriend, and, despite his sadness, he could help but smile at her mere thought. She was such a beautiful, kind-hearted and blissful lady. Even when things didn't go well, whenever she was with him, nothing seemed to be wrong.-"_If only she was alive, she could help me to overcome this pain._"

He then closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 12th 2020, 16:00 Hours_

It had passed two days since that fateful mission. The day before, Ángel had made four gravestones in memory of his wingmen, since the SWBM's blast had destroyed their airplaned and they had found no corpses. He was reading in his room when he heard an XC-01 landing in the base. He hurried to help them to take the supplies, but when he arrived to the airplane, he saw only a handful of missiles, 8 SAAMs, gun ammunation and fuel.

-Is this all you could gather?-Ángel asked to the crew of the cargo plane.

-Sorry, but this is all. We're lucky that no Leasathian fighters bounced on us in our way here.-answered the pilot.-And we spent most of our fuel to get here, so we're now sitting idle here until new orders.

-OK, I'll see what I can do.-said Ángel.-For now, I'll try and help you guys, but I can't take this cargo plane back to the supply base. Furthermore, my old F-4E consumes too much fuel.

Two hours later, the supplies were stored. Ángel was helping the mechanics in maintenance of his plane. Despite its looks, it was a bit damaged due to the high-G turns and the shockwave it had to endure, even though it didn't take the worst of it. Suddenly, he heared rushed footsteps heading to the hangar.

-Ángel!-shouted Eugene, gasping after reaching the hangar.-We've got an intelligence report! Head to the briefing room now!

-OK Eugene!-he answered.-"_What could have him so worked up?_"-he thought, a bit scared.-"_An enemy attack, perhaps?_"

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 12th 2020, 18:20 Hours_

Intelligence suggested that the Puna Plains base, dubbed "Puna Base", was scheduled to be completed within 24 hours. It was on a riverbank on Puna Plains, and served as an auxiliary base where 5 Tu-95s, 2 An-124 "Condors", and a handful of light fighters and attack helicopters waited to be cleared for a final, all-out attack on Aubrey Base.

-Well, we're almost out of supplies, we only have an F-4E for air combat, and our surface-to-air defences are almost out of ammo.-said Ángel.-In other words, we have to take out that base before those bombers take out this base.

-But sir, if we fail, as I said before, we're not only out of luck, but of supplies too.-said Eugene, scared.-And Leasath is going to send troops and supplies to Port Patterson.

-How many missions will I be able to carry on with the fuel and weapons we have left?-asked Ángel, fearing the answer.

-Only one.-answered Eugene.-And, to make matters worse, if you choose to go to Port Patterson before taking out Puna Base, you won't be able to make it back.

-OK, tomorrow, I will pay a "visit" to Puna Base.-said Ángel.-Just save some fuel for the transport plane in case we succeed in taking over that base.

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 13th 2020, 13:00 Hours_

Ángel's F-4E was on its way to Puna Base. It was loaded with 8 UGBLs, 8SAAMs, missiles and gun ammunation. He had to be wary of his ammo and not to waste it, so he would save the bombs for the parked bombers and the Semi-active Air to Air Missiles for any incoming fighters. He spotted an AA-Gun on the riverbank and gunned it before moving on to a SAM vehicle and destroying both it and another AA-Gun with standard missiles.

-Five more miles to Puna Base.-reported Crux.-Commence attack, Gryphus 1.

-I've got something on radar!-said a soldier of the base.- It's the enemy! It's an attack!

-What kind of enemy!?-asked another soldier.-Air? Land? Argh, everything's in chaos. What's going on?

-Just send up every available pilot.-answered their commander.-We've got to intercept them! It's an enemy fighter!-he said when he saw Gryphus 1's plane.

-What?! Didn't our last attack finish off all remaining Aurelian air power?

-Look for yourself! None of our guys have a Southern Cross!

By then, Gryphus 1 had dropped four bombs over two couples of bombers and he was shooting out SAMs and AA-Guns. The base commander rushed to the control tower and made a call to Port Patterson:

-This is Puna Base! We have an emergency! Come in!

-This is Port Patterson command. What's the situation Puna Base?

-We're taking enemy fire! Request reinforcements immediately! Request reinforcements immediately!

-It'll take some time. We need time to launch. Hold on until reinforcements arrive.

-Hurry up! If they don't get here soon, there'll be nothing left of this base but a pile of rubble.

Gryphus 1 was destroying two Ka-52 with missiles. Meanwhile, a couple of MiG-21-93 took off and tried to engage him. Gryphus 1 turned around and bombed the cargo planes while evading enemy fire.

-Did you see that? They complain if we bomb a city, but if they bomb our planes while they're on the ground, we can't. What a cheap moral these Aurelians have!-said one of the pilots chasing Gryphus 1. Gryphus 1 evaded the first pilot and shot him down with an SAAM. The other fired at him with a QAAM. Despite the speed and accuracy of the missile, Gryphus 1 managed to avoid it.

-Nice try, but now you're out of luck.-said Gryphus 1 shooting another SAAM to the Fishbed. The MiG-21 was shot down before he could tell where he was shot from. Gryphus 1 dropped his last two bombs over a lone Tu-95 on the runway, taking the last bomber out.

-Another fire!-shouted the base commander.-We've been hit here too!

The base commander then ran to his men, who were busy trying to put out the fires.

-Retreat! Abandon the facility! Retreat!-he ordered them.-There's nothing more we can do here. Escape!

-Escape?!-shouted one of the soldiers, trying to be heard over the turmoil.-There aren't any flyable planes left!

-So,-answered the base commander.-you'd better start running!

-Leasath soldiers are abandoning the base.-said Crux.

-Affirmative.-answered Gryphus 1.-I can see them from up here. There are six more planes coming in from the south, likely, from Port Patterson. When I take them out, ground forces can take over the base.

Three JA-37 Viggens, other two MiG-21-93s and an Su-25SM armed with air-to-ground ordnance came in from the south. Gryphus was right on postponing the ground troops' advance. If he hadn't, they would have taken serious damage. He shot an SAAM to the Su-25SM first, and, although it tried to evade, it was no use, as Gryphus 1 made sure that the missile kept tracking the attack plane. However, he realized too late that he shouldn't have left the other planes unchecked, as they fired to him. Gryphus 1 managed to avoid all the incoming missiles, but his plane was his by some bullets.

-Damn!-he swore as his plane shuddered. But he knew that he couldn't give up so easily, and his plane was still flying. He shot down the 6 remaining enemy planes with SAAMs within three minutes. The base had a lot of burning debris on the runway and the HQ building and the control tower were destroyed, but Gryphus 1 decided to spare the hangars on a hunch.

-Crux, this is Gryphus 1. Send the ground forces and the cargo plane to Puna Base. I'll land there when it is secured.

-Roger that.-answered Crux.-The mission was a success

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 13th 2020, 13:30 Hours_

Ángel had landed his damaged F-4E in Puna Base. It had some bullet holes on its back and near the canopy. He shuddered when he saw how close he had been to die. Despite that, the fact was that the base had a lot of weapons and fuel stored in the hangars, and the fuel reserves were more than enough to allow a steady-paced transfer from Aubrey Base to Puna Base. Ángel had his stuff brought from Aubrey Base via cargo plane. He then bumped into Eugene, who was smiling for the first tome in four days.

-Leaving the warehouses intact was a smart move, Ángel.-he said, looking at the tanks and APCs outside the headquarters.-At least we have backup support for our troops and for us.

-Yeah.-said Ángel.-But sadly, I don't think my F-4E can take a single hit more. So, we're a bit out of luck.

-Not yet. Rick's F-1 Kaizen is still in Aubrey Base

-Really? Well, that attack plane is just as ancient as the F-4E, but we'll just have to take what we can get.

-Yes, but Rick had his F-1 upgraded so it could carry some air-to-air weaponry. So, with luck, you'll be able to get the plane here by tomorrow in the latest.

-I hope so. -said Ángel.-The sooner we take Port Patterson back, the better. Furthermore, if reports are correct, Leasath will send Port Patterson some supply vessels anytime soon, so, given the F-1's air-to-surface capabilities, it will be a great asset for us. However, I hope we can find some recent planes there, because, no matter how upgraded it is, an F-1 won't be able to take out the Gleipnir, and I have quite a bone to pick with that monstrous airplane.

-Sir, please be careful when you face the Gleipnir.-answered Eugene, seeing hatred flowing through Ángel's eyes.-It it takes you out, you will do no favor to your loved ones.

-I know. Have you found out anything interesting about the SWBM?

-Well, it seems that below a certain altitude, its shockwave dissipates.

-That's all I need to hear. If your theory is correct, that monster is doomed.-Ángel said, with a fearsome smile on his face.-Thank you, my friend.

-Not at all; that's what friends are for.-answered Eugene, shaking hands with his friend.-I hope you can avenge our friends.

-Not just our friends, but all innocent victims of this war.

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 13th 2020, 18:30 Hours_

Ángel saw an F-1 landing in Puna Base, piloted by a cargo plane pilot who agreed to bring it from Aubrey Base. Despite its age, Ángel had to admit that it was a beautiful plane. Rick had it painted with a two tone grey paintjob with a black radome before the war. Ángel decided to take it for an unarmed test flight. It handled quite smoothly for an attack plane.

-Thank you, Rick. This plane is going to take back Port Patterson for you and the rest of my wingmen, you can hold me to that.-he whispered while landing the plane, around 19:30. He headed to his new room and took his necklace. He stared at the photo. He remembered their first kiss: unexpected and filled with passion and love. He also remembered every moment he spent with her, and how happy he was back then. He then left the necklace in the desk's drawer and fell asleep a couple of hours later.

* * *

This is the second chapter. You've seen that I altered the dialogues a bit, but just a bit so that they fit the story. In the next chapter(not the flashback, but the chapter where the Aurelian forces take back Port Patterson) I will introduce something that I would have loved to see in the game. One final thing, sorry for the constant changes in the uploaded episodes, but I constantly find some flaws that I try to correct as soon as possible. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	5. Flashback 2:Hobbies And Presents

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 2:Hobbies And Presents**

Ángel's life had taken a 180 degree turn since Esteban's imprisonment. Julieta, Carlos and Sergio had introduced him to some of their friends, and most of them liked him. Sergio wanted to be a chef, while Carlos wanted to study Maths in order to become a Professor of Maths at the university of the capital. Rebeca, Esteban's ex-girlfriend, wanted to be an astronaut; some people, including Esteban, didn't believe she could manage it. but Ángel, like most of her friends, told Rebeca that, if it was her dream, no one should discourage her from becoming an astronaut. However, despite having made so many friends, Ángel spent most of his free time with Julieta. Some even thought that Ángel and Julieta were dating, but neither of them took those opinions seriously.

_Sunday, November 1st 2009, 10:30 hours_

There was no school that day, since it was All Hallows. Ángel was having a good time playing Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, since he had finished his homework last Saturday and he didn't like going out all that much. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sara answered the call and called her son:

-Ángel, it's Julieta. She wants to talk to you.

-OK.-answered Ángel, pausing the game and heading to the intercom.-Hello, Julieta. How do you do?

-I'm doing fine, thanks.-she answered.-I was idle at home, so I wondered if I could pay you a visit.

-No problem at all, I was just playing Dragon Ball Z before you came.-he said.-Would you like to join me and have a match?

-Well, I guess I'll have my ass handed by you, but I'll do my best.-Julieta said. Ángel opened the door afterwards and let her in.

Ángel and Julieta spent the next one and a half our playing the game. Ángel got the upper hand the first match, but after that, Julieta found it very easy to defeat Ángel, and won the next 3 times. They were playing their fifth match when Julieta had to go to the bathroom.

-Ángel, could you please tell me where the bathroom is?-Julieta asked.

-Sure, no problem.-Ángel answered.-First door to the right, right in front of my bedroom.

-OK, just don't cheat while I'm in the toilet, please.-she said, heading to the bathroom.

-Don't worry; I just love fair play.-he answered.

A couple of minutes later, Julieta was heading out of the bathroom when she saw something in Ángel's bedroom that surprised her.

-Ángel! Come here!-she shouted.

-Julieta, what's up?-he answered, rushing to the hallway. When he arrived, Julieta was already in his room, but the most shocking fact was that she was smiling like a little kid in a candy store.

-You didn't tell me that you collect dinosaur figures!-she said, admiring the figures on the shelves, that, surprisingly, were ordered by the periods each species lived. The walls, however, were covered by posters of warplanes, like MiGs, Sukhois, etc...

-Well, I like dinosaurs, but, unlike you, I don't think I can be a paleontologist. However, when I was young, I used to collect them, so, basically, these are tokens of my childhood.-he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, he heard Julieta gasp, her brown eyes sparkling like stars by the mere sight of two Sideshow sculptures that were on another shelf. One was a sculpture showing a clash between a and a Triceratops, and the other one, the classic Jurassic Park scene where the Tyrannosaurus killed the Velociraptors, with the "When dinosaurs ruled the Earth" banner.

-Where did you get these wonders!?-said Julieta, marveled.

-These are the last gifts I received from my grandfather.-Ángel answered, a bit sad.-He died of lung cancer a couple of years ago. I want to treasure these two sculptures at least to honor his memory. I don't think I could get rid of these two.

-That's a bit sad, but, even so, you're a very lucky boy. Most paleontology fans would sell their souls to the Devil for these.-she said, feeling a bit sorry and jealous for her friend.

-Thank you. These are some of the many good things he could leave behind.-he said.

-Oh, I forgot to tell you! My birthday is the 23rd.-Julieta told him, as they left his room.

-Really? I have to buy a decent present for your birthday then.-Ángel said, holding her hand.

-Er, will you please...?-she said, a bit uncomfortable.

-Oops, sorry.-he said, letting go of her hand immediately.

-Don't worry. Your hands didn't feel that bad after all. It's just that we're not dating, and thus, I don't feel confident enough to hold hands with you.-Julieta answered.-"_In fact, they felt so warm, smooth and welcoming. It was almost like an angel's touch, no pun intended_"-she tought. Then she looked at her watch and gasped.-It's almost lunchtime. I have to go home. Goodbye!

-OK. See you soon!-he said.

After having lunch, Julieta went to her bedroom, where she had lots of books, figurines and posters of dinosaurs and paleontologists. She still thought of what happened at Ángel's home.

-"_Why did I feel so nice when he held my hand? We're not dating, so I should have felt a bit like when Esteban tried to molest me. However, his hands felt so different. Oh, gosh, I hope I'm not taking such a liking for him! Yes, he's a good person, but we've just met a month ago, so I doubt we fell in love with each other. Even if that's true, we're too different: he's going to become a fighter pilot, and I will become a paleontologist, so it probably won't work out in the end._"-she tought.

_Monday, November 23rd 2009_

Weeks had passed, and Ángel and his friends had very good times together. Carlos was a bit more serious than Sergio, but even so, he was a cheerful boy who always helped his friend whenever they needed it. Sergio, on the other hand, loved telling jokes anytime he could, and more often than not he made people laugh a lot. Julieta was a bit of a prankster and loved playing innocent pranks on most people, but, surprisingly, not on Ángel, as, for some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The second to last Monday of November, the 23rd, Julieta was finally 15, and she played host to a great birthday party that evening. Most of her friends were having a blast at the party. Some of them were out of the city and couldn't go to it, but she couldn't do anything about it.

After the party, Ángel handed the present he had bought to her.

-Here. I hope you like it.-he said.

Julieta opened her gift, and she was marveled when she saw it was Walking with Dinosaurs. A Natural History. That book was not easy to find, and she hadn't had a chance to read it until that day.

-I love it! Thank you very much, Ángel.-she said, hugging him. Ángel was taken aback by that.

-You feel uncomfortable if we hold hands, but not if we hug?-he said.

-Eeek! Sorry, I got a little carried away!-she said, very nervous.

-Don't worry, it's just because it took me a little aback, nothing more.-he answered, trying to calm her down. But she was blushing so much that she was red as a tomato, and it didn't seem like that was ending anytime soon, so Ángel just bidded her goodbye and left.

Neither of them knew that something would change their lives forever weeks later.

* * *

There you are, the second flashback. I'm not giving too much details of the countries because it would spoil the story, and there is a plot element that would be revealed if I gave some info of the countries, but don't worry; when the time comes, I will give enough details. Good luck and take care. See you next time

EDIT(28/7/2014):Sorry, wrong dates in the fanfic.


	6. Chapter 3:Prelude

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 3:Prelude**

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 16th 2020, 19:00 Hours_

The last four days had passed without a hitch. The constant movement of ground troops was the only thing that hinted that Aurelia was at war. Ángel had been testing Rick's F-1 almost daily, and although it wasn't as agile as 4th generation aircraft, he tought it could stand its ground as soon as he was sent to take back Port Patterson, one of the largest cities of Aurelia. He had heard that it was a cold city, but that wasn't a problem for him. In fact, he loved cold weather. The climate on Puna Plains was quite a crazy one. The first day, it was cold; the next, it was too hot for him.

-Hello Eugene.-Ángel said when he met him before dinner.-Have we got any info about the resupply fleet from Leasath?

-In fact, we do.-Eugene answered.-Let's go to the briefing room before having dinner.

-Sure.-said Ángel.-But I'd love to have some spaghetti with tomato sauce after briefing.

-No problem.-said Eugene.

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 16th 2020, 19:20 Hours_

According to intelligence reports, the fleet carried enough reinforcements and supplies to counter the remaining Aurelian ground forces' operations, so the main objective was keeping the landing ships, supply vessels and freighters out of Port Patterson. Meanwhile, the ground forces would attack the city and a nearby air base(called Patterson AFB).

-In other words, the F-1 will come in handy for this operation.-guessed Ángel.-I guess we're expected to have air resistance over Port Patterson, right?

-That's correct.-said Eugene, somberly.-It seems like our past operations put them on guard, so there will be some air support.

-What's the strength of our ground forces?-asked Ángel.

-Around 60 soldiers, 6 Armored Personnel Carriers, four tanks and four helicopters.-answered Eugene.

-Well, I suggest we send two thirds of the APCs, two tanks and two AH-64s to Port Patterson, and the rest to the airfield.-said Ángel.

-I hope your idea works.-answered Eugene.-Shall we have dinner?

-Sure,-said Ángel.-and I hope you like my spaghetti, because I guess we won't have too many treats from now on.

_5 miles north of Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 12:00 Hours_

Ángel piloted Rick's F-1 Kaizen en route to Port Patterson. It had a payload comprised of 8 LASMs, 4 QAAMs, missiles and gun ammunation. The plan was simple: use the LASMs, missiles and gun ammo to eliminate the ships, and save the few QAAMs to destroy the trickiest fighters. Eugene had added a new feature to his airplane, the Multi-Purpose Gauge, or MPG, that kept him up to date with the battle situation. In this case, the bar on the lower side of the MPG would grow and go from green to yellow to red anytime a single ship managed to cross the bridge, which would be used as a limit for the ships.

-Crux to Gryphus Squadron.-reported Crux, even though he knew he was addressing to Gryphus 1 only.-Check your MPG on the right side of your HUD. The MPG will display the number landing ships on the port. Please pay attention to the MPG during this mission.

The MPG showed up on the upper right side of the HUD, just like Crux said. For now, the MPG was empty, so no landing ship had arrived to the port.

-So, you're Gryphus 1, huh?-said a soldier, who Ángel had met back in Puna Base, and was called Alejandro Bergman -I'm Mayor Bergman, ground force commander. There are landing ships within the enemy fleet. We'll lose this battle if a battalion is allowed to make if ashore. Do not allow more than 3 landing ship to enter the port. We'll be risking our necks out here with you. Let's take back Port Patterson!

-Gryphus 1, roger that.-he answered, while he shot down an Mi-26.-When this is over, first three rounds are on me for everyone, so just try to stay alive.

-This is the 7th Amphibious Unit.-reported the Unit's Captain.-We're standing by at the port entrance.

-7th Amphibious Unit. I'm sending someone to the bridge. Stand by.-answered the Commander of Port Patterson.

-Understood. Our pack hounds are longing for the hilltops.-said the Captain.-Better let'em out before they go wild.

Gryphus 1 was on his way to destroy a Flak Gun when the Commander noticed his presence:

-Huh? Wait, I've got something on radar. Put the city on high alert! I don't want to see so much as a kitten out on those streets!

-Just make sure that bridge is raised!-ordered the captain.

Meanwhile, Gryphus 1 was destroying everything in the port: a cruiser, three frigates, AAGuns and Flaks. He launched one missile to each target and, only if they survived the attack, he finished it off with the gun. He then proceeded to attack the transport fleet, comprised of three landing ships, a couple of frigates and a container ship.

-Bridge control room to base command.-reported the BCR personnel.-Commence raising of the bridge.

The bridge itself was a state-of-the-art drawbridge. It had two roads, one over the other, in a way that allowed fluid traffic even when it was raised. Just like then.

-We've raised the bridge! Hurry up and get inside the port.-ordered the Leasathian Commander.

Gryphus 1 shot a couple of LASMs to two landing ships and destroyed the remaining ships with missiles and guns. He spotted two Su-25SMs flying above Port Patterson and attacked them. One of them was taken out with guns, and the other, with missiles. Gryphus 1 didn't use the QAAMs, though, since he thought they were too much overkill for the Frogfoots, due to the missiles' advanced guidance system, and because he thought there would be more agile fighters in the area anytime soon.

-This is the 5th Amphibious Unit.-reported another Captain.-We're about to enter the port.

-You'll be able to adquire supplies after entering the port!-said the Commander.-Just head for the bridge.

The 5th Amphibious Unit was on its way to Port Patterson from the south, and it would take some time for them to reach the port. Gryphus 1 launched two LASMs to the Unit. The sea-skimming LASMs flew towards two landing ships and reduced them to sinking rubble. That left a frigate, a container ship and another landing ship. He was about to destroy them when he picked up two MiG-21-93s heading towards him.

-"_If the F-4E had trouble keeping up with these planes, the F-1 is a complete underdog._"-Gryphus 1 thought.-"_I guess I'll have to take them down before they get a lock on me, or else, I'm as good as dead_"

He decided to fly low and fast towards the Fishbeds, get on their tails and fry them with QAAMs. He did so, and one of them was shot down, but the other broke left before he could get a lock on.

-You're good. You've foreseen my attack, but I'm not going to let you get away unless the ships get too close to the bridge.-Gryphus 1 muttered. He relentlessly chased the MiG-21-93, hoping that, sooner or later, the pilot would make a mistake. It worked. The pilot made a turn that, despite the advantage on maneuverability the Fishbed had, favored Gryphus 1.

-Too bad for you, buddy.-he said. He fired a QAAM that exploded right below the fighter's engine, sending him spiralling over the ships.

-Don't crash into our allies ships!-roared the Commander, witnessing the aircraft colliding with the water close to the frigate.

-"_He cares more about the ships than the pilot I just shot down!? Miserable bastard! I hope you get shot in your head._"-Gryphus 1 thought, furious about the fact that the Commander didn't give a shit for the life of the pilot, that couldn't eject from his damaged aircraft.

-Maintain. Current. Formation.-shouted the 5th Amphibious Unit's Captain. But it was useless, as it took Gryphus 1 less than 1 and a half minute to destroy the remaining ships.

-This is the 6th Amphibious Unit.-reported another Captain. The 6th Amphibious Unit was comprised of 3 landing ships, a frigate, a container ship and a cruiser.-All guns, fire artillery barrage! Don't let the enemy get close. Engine room, give us more speed!

-You're just too slow.-Gryphus 1 said, firing a couple of LASM to a cruiser, and then, the last two of them towards the landing ships.

-We're taking fire from enemy aircraft!-reported the cruiser's Captain-Shit! There's no time for evacuation procedures. Just dive into the ocean.

Gryphus 1 took down the rest of the fleet.

-Enemy ships destroyed. Ground troops have began their advance on Port Patterson.-informed Crux.

-Roger, I'll cover them whi...-Gryphus began to say before Crux interrupted him:

-Hold on, I'm getting some readings on radar. It seems like an enemy squadron. Stay sharp.

_10 miles east of Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 12:13:45 Hours_

4 JA-37 Viggens were flying to the west en route for Port Patterson; three of them were grey with light grey wings and rudder and a grey V-shaped mark over their wings, while the flight lead's Viggen was blue with yellow trims on the wings and canards' leading edge and the top of its tail. While they were late to protect their fleet, they were eager to avenge them and take down the so-call "Southern Cross".

-So that is the guy who took Puna Base. We'll get a medal for taking him down, specially after he took out three of our Amphibious Units. Saber Squadron, engage!-ordered the flight lead.

-Roger!-answered his wingmen.

_Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 12:14 Hours_

Gryphus 1 saw an enemy squadron flying towards him. He couldn't help but notice their paintjobs.

-Crux, these guys seem like they're better than the other ones!-said Gryphus 1, nervous.

-Affirmative, they are apparently an ace squadron. Keep and eye on both your 12 and your 6.-confirmed Crux. He then received a transmission from the ground forces that were storming the airfield to the west. What he heard made him pale with fear.-Gryphus 1, I've got bad news. The ground forces storming the airfield have told me that this squadron is known as "Saber" and their secondary mission is to take out our ground forces with LASM. They're also good in air-to-air combat, so you'll have to take them down soon.

-Roger. Gryphus 1, engaging.-answered Gryphus 1 attacking the squadron.

-Wow, you have balls of steel. To think that you would attack us with that attack plane.-muttered the squadron leader.

However, Gryphus 1 was no rookie, and he knew that, in a dogfight, it was the pilot who decided its result, not the plane. And thus, he fired each of his last QAAMs to two of the planes. Despite their advantage, they couldn't dodge them.

-DAMN!-groaned the flight lead.-Two of us are already down and it didn't take him more than ten seconds! Saber Two, stay alert!

-Roger.-acknowledged his last wingman. Not much later, that pilot had Gryphus 1 on his tail, and he saw the missiles' trails heading towards him. The poor pilot didn't even have time to react.

-Noooo!-shouted Saber 1, firing at Gryphus 1.-YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SOUTHERN CROSS!

This time, Gryphus 1 was hit with a missile. His F-1 was almost destroyed, but somehow, when Saber 1 went in for the final blow, Gryphus 1 broke away and got on his tail. He used his guns to destroy the last member of the Saber Squadron.

-Enemy squadron confirmed destroyed. The mission was a success. Good job sir... er, I mean, Gryphus 1!-Crux said, happy to see his friend alive.

-Not at all, Crux.-said Gryphus 1.-However, this plane's almost toast. Have the ground troops taken over the airfield?

-Affirmative. You are cleared to land.

Gryphus 1 headed west to the airfield and landed his damaged F-1 as soon as he could.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 13:00 Hours_

Ángel had landed his F-1 half an hour ago. He was surprised that his plane had made it through, since its rear fuselage was almost torn off thanks to the missile he was hit with. He was having some spaghetti with Eugene in the cafeteria. He didn't even headed to the hangars after he landed. Such was his hunger.

-Sir, for a moment there, I thought that plane had shot you down.-said Eugene, enjoying his spaghetti not as much as that his friend was still alive.

-First, don't call me "sir", and second, me too, Eugene.-answered Ángel.-I really thought I was gonna explode like a dinamite stick. So, Rick's plane's now down for the count. Have you found anything interesting in this airfield?

-Yes.-answered Eugene.-You can take a look at the planes we found once we finish eating our food.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 13:00 Hours_

Ángel headed to the hangars, with Eugene in tow. Eugene showed him every plane they had managed to salvage in the base. What Ángel saw made his eyes glitter with joy: an F-14D Super Tomcat, a Tornado EF3, an A-10 Thunderbolt, an F-16C Fighting Falcon, and an F-15C Eagle, all of them ready to fly and fight.

-So, how do you like it, Ángel?-asked Eugene.

-Are you kidding? Like? I love these planes, Eugene!-said Ángel.- You can tell the soldiers that they can drink as much as they please. Everything will be on me!

-Well, don't get too eager, Ángel. I need you here before 9 o'clock.

-Why?

-Because intelligence has sent me a rather disturbing message.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 21:00 Hours_

Ángel had returned to Patterson Base after having some drinks with the soldiers that had helped him to take back the city. He wished he could have stayed a bit more, but Eugene's words suggested that something was not as right as it seemed. He entered the briefing room where he met Eugene Solano and Alejandro Bergman.

-Eugene, I hope this is important.-he said, a bit angry.-I wanted ho have some fun with the ground forces and I had to leave them in Port Patterson.

-It is, Ángel. Our next stop before the liberation of Aurelia is Santa Elva, but before arriving there, we've got various strategic points that we cannot just overlook. Leasath's Miller Unit is currently positioned at Kingshill, and they seem to be preparing for an assault on Port Patterson. Davis Unit is pinned down at Stand Canyon, and every rescue attempt has been foiled by the Gleipnir, which is currently standing by at Terminus Island, and its crew has orders to destroy any aircraft trying to rescue or support the Davis Unit using their SWBMs. Furthermore, there are reports of an Aurelian scientist that maybe has vital information about the Gleipnir's camouflage.-reported Eugene.

-How long has the Davis Unit been under siege?-asked Ángel.

-About three days.-answered Alejandro.-But, it seems like the Miller Unit is about to invade Port Patterson, and if we don't stop them, they will succeed.

Ángel contemplated every possibility, and he saw no other choice.

-I think we should send support to the Davis Unit.

-What!?-barked Alejandro.-But, Captain Román, that is borderline insanity. We can't just tell our troops to give up Port Patterson!

-We won't.-reassured Ángel, calmly.-Just tell your troops to stay out of Miller Unit's way. If the they somehow arrives to Port Patterson, just surround the city outskirts and make sure they can't receive reinforcements while I take care of the Miller Unit.

-But, if we lose the city, we'll lose the supplies stored there, too. So, I'm sorry, but this time, I'm not going to risk my soldiers' necks for...

-BERGMAN!-shouted Ángel, now angry as a bull, hitting the wall with his fist.-Do you prefer that our comrades of the Davis Unit die because we didn't sent some backup, fearing that we would lose a lousy city and some supplies!? We can transfer the supplies to this base.

-This base is not big enough to store even 20% of the supplies.-argued Alejandro.

-Very well then, take everything you can get and take it out of the city.-said Ángel.-Don't take the Miller Unit on until I can give you some support. For now, all that matters is to save as much Aurelians as we can. I'll have some rest and tomorrow, I'll take out all enemy units attacking the Davis Unit tomorrow. That's final.

Ángel then left the room and headed to his room. He looked up at the sky, he saw a constellation that brought him good memories.

The Southern Cross.

-"_Hell, even now, I can't help but remember that New Year's Eve I spent with her. She was so beautiful. I was speechles when I met her at her doorstep and left for the beach._"-he thought, remembering the night he and his girlfriend kissed for the first time-"_That very same constellation was the last thing we saw before we kissed_"

He took a glance to their photo in his necklace and fell asleep.

* * *

To lixiaofossil: I told you that I would have the protagonist use the F-16C, but what I didn't mention was **when **he would use it. It's just a matter of spoilers, so don't worry, you'll see it when I make the chapter.

Third chapter. It took me hours to write this one. I don't know if you have guessed, but the featured I talked about in the chapter 2 was facing ace squadrons, in a similar fashion to Ace Combat Zero and Ace Combat 3D. I know that ACX has the famous Alect Squadron, but I thought that the story would lose a bit of epicness if I left the Alect Squadron as the only plot-important aces. After this, I'll post a scene(this one will have some dialogue and I'll put some background for Genette(not at all, coolmccool5)) and the flashback that explains who is this "girlfriend" Ángel thinks so much about. Some may have guessed who, but I ask anyone that knows it not to post her name in reviews until I post that flashback. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	7. Scene 2:Wealth And Poverty

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 2:Wealth And Poverty**

"The emblem of the Southern Cross. It was on that the aircraft bearing the mark of the Southern Hemisphere brought about the defeat of Leasath Forces. But the story barely made the news, and the army showed no apparent reaction.

Almost nightly, Leasath's commanding officer, Diego Gaspar Navarro plays host to grand banquets within Gaiuss Tower. This evening, he is once again trumpeting the glory of his airborne fortress. I've heard the speech so many times it feels like I wrote it. Which, in a way, is a good thing, because it lets me concentrate on enjoying the food instead.

As I gazed out the window at the night sky, I felt as if even the phases of the moon were somehow at odds with those of the Northern Hemisphere.

The words of a fellow reporter, who fancied himself a conoisseur of fine wine, really got me thinking about the price of the glass of wine in my hand. One glass of it is roughly equivalent to several years of a Leasathian citizen's salary. Haven't the long years of civil war left Leasath an impoverished and war torn nation?

Whatever the case, much is unclear about the flow of money in Leasath. Ever since I arrived here, I've only covered stories the military had approved. However, this particular story just might be worth investigating on my own. The idea was nothing more than the product of an idle mind. At least at the time."

_Griswall, October 17th 2020, 22:30 Hours_

Albert Genette, an Osean journalist, was covering the Aurelian-Leasathian War. He had previously covered the Circum-Pacific War, the very same war that led him to know the Wardog Squadron, or as a few called them, the Razgriz Air Command Squadron. Just like back then, he sensed that this war hid something dark, and it was not the "retribution" that Navarro claimed. Diego Gaspar Navarro was talking to a handful of journalists that were more interested in Navarro's speeches than in the truth. The banquet took place in Gaiuss Tower.

-So, Navarro, what do you have to say about the recent events in Port Patterson?-asked a reporter.

-Well, while it's true that the Aurelians have regained some ground, it's only a matter of time before the glorious Leasathian Armed Forces decimate them.-answered Diego coolly.

-What about that Aurelian pilot, the so-called Southern Cross?-asked another one.

-That pilot wannabe? He won't stand a chance if the Gleipnir crew decide to take him down.

-But we heard that that pilot not only belonged to the squadron that defended Aubrey Base without losing a single plane before the Gleipnir attacked, but also took Puna Base single-handedly.-said the same reporter.-Is that true?

-Well, if it is true, who cares anyway?-retorted Diego.-He's not going any further. This war was won since the first time the Gleipnir took off.

Genette was hearing the whole conversation, and didn't like it at all. He knew for experience that it could take one single pilot to change the tide of battle. Besides the reporters interviewing Navarro, there were businessmen involved in arms dealing, and if Genette was right, some of them had worked in the past in Gründer Industries. Both reporters and arms dealers ate, drank and chatted oblivious to the carnage that both Aurelian and Leasathian troops were being put through...

* * *

This is the second scene. I honestly don't think this is as good as you might expect, but my first idea wasn't including plot in the scenes except it was absolutely necessary. I'm now thinking of writing Genette's narration as if they were pages of a diary, while adding some extra plot that might be relevant. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	8. Flashback 3:A New Year's Eve To Remember

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 3:A New Year's Eve To Remember**

Ángel and Julieta spent more time together than usual after Julieta's birthday, and that raised some suspicions among their friends. Now most of them joked about it saying that they were dating, even thought they constantly denied it. However, neither of them could deny that they were growing fond of each other.

_Friday, December 19th 2009, 14:03 hours_

As usual, Ángel and Julieta were going back to their homes, chatting.

-Wow, they're still putting some funny fantasies over us.-said Ángel, both amused and unnerved.

-Yeah. How many times do we have to tell them that we are NOT dating?-asked Julieta, a bit annoyed by the rumors about them.-We're just good friends, that's all.

-Of course.-answered Ángel, who, much to his surprise, was a bit saddened by something he couldn't put his finger on.-As if there was a single chance that we could be dating.

-What do you mean?-she asked, this time, a bit angry.

-I mean that I don't think we can be anything but good friends, nothing more and nothing less.-answered Ángel, afraid of his friend's outburst.

-For a minute there, I thought you were going to say that I'm not good enough for anyone.-she retorted, calming down a bit.

-Well, if you ask me, I think that if someone thinks that you are not a good person and that you don't deserve someone that loves you, that one is either a bad person who wants to make you feel miserable or someone that can't tell his or her ass from a donkey's.-he said.

-So, it's just that you and I are too different to have a chance, right?.-she assumed.

-Yeah. However, that doesn't mean we can't be good friends.-he answered, hopefully.

-Of course, good friends.-Julieta said. She didn't know why, but that made her feel a bit sad. They eventually arrived to her home.-Well, I'll see you later.

-Indeed. Goodbye!-said Ángel.

After having lunch, Ángel headed to his room. He fell over his bed and sighed, staring into the roof.

-"_Agh, I don't know why I can't stop thinking about her. Someone like me can't date someone like Julieta, but if that's true, why can't I take her out of my head. OH GOD! Don't tell me I've fallen in love with her! Even if we somehow start dating these years, that relationship is definitely not going to work out in the end, since I will be entering the Air Force after I graduate at school, and she will be traveling around the globe searching fossils._"-he thought.

Meanwhile, Julieta was in her room. She thought of the conversation he had with Ángel.

-"_I can't believe how unconfident Ángel is! He thinks that he doesn't have a chance with me, despite being a good person. What I'm not that sure is if I feel love for him, or if he feels love for me. And if we don't open up on each other soon, it might be too late for us. I hope he gains enough confidence to tell me whether he loves me or not_"-she thought.

_Thursday, December 31st 2009_

Christmas holidays had been quite amusing for Ángel and Julieta. They went out a handful of times to some interesting places in their city. However, they didn't try to talk about the events of the last Friday before the holidays, even though they tried.

That afternoon, after going for a walk, Ángel asked Julieta something that, eventually, would change their lives forever.

-Er, Julieta, I was thinking of... I wondered if you would want to...-he couldn't bring himself to ask it, even though it was something that didn't appear to matter all that much.

-Ángel, just take a deep breath and calm down. Then ask me.-she said.-And try not to stammer so much.

-WouldyouliketowatchtheNewYearfireworkswithme?-he said, so fast that not even he knew what he said.

-What?-she asked.

-Would you like to watch the New Year fireworks with me?-he asked again, blushing."_Damn, why do I have to blush that much?Why?_"-he thought.

-I was waiting for you to ask me that.-Julieta answered.-So, we meet at 00:05, right?

-If that's good for you, I have no problems at all.-Ángel answered, relieved.-The fireworks start at 00:10, so we might get in time to the beach to watch them.

-Perfect.-she answered.-I'm going home. My parents want to have a fine dinner with the rest of my family, and they want me to dress properly, something that takes some time.

-OK, I'll have to do the same. See you later, Julieta.

-Bye, Ángel!

_Friday, January 1st 2010, 00:05_

Ángel had rushed to Julieta's house after having dinner with his parents and some of his uncles. He wore black leather boots with red laces, black elastic jeans, his leather jacket and a short sleeved black T-shirt.

Julieta was already waiting for him. She wore a light purple dress with an ankle-length skirt. She had her hair in a couple of braids that fell over her shoulders. Ángel was almost mesmerized by her beauty.

-Hey, what's up?-she said, snapping her fingers.-You've been staring at me for a good 20 seconds

-Sorry.-he answered, blushing.-It's just that you look like a princess.

-Gee, thank you.-Julieta said, blushing madly.-Shall we?

-Of course.-he said, smiling.-I don't want to miss the fireworks.

They arrived to the beach a minute before the fireworks started. They managed to find a good, quiet place to watch them. Neither of them liked crowds at all.

-You know, I always find this festivities enjoyable. People going from place to place with no worries and no problems at all. It gives me a little taste of hope.-Ángel said, while he and Julieta watched the fireworks.

-In times like this, it's hard to have hope in mankind at all. I don't know if you heard about the Second Usean Continental War.-she said.

-Yeah, I heard some things about it. There is a rumor that the Eruseans used some facility originally meant to destroy the fragments of the Ulysses Asteroid. You know, the one that struck our planet 10 years ago.-he said.-It is sad just to think that something meant to save human lives could be used to unleash a reign of terror.

-Yeah, it is sad.-Julieta said.-My parents are both photographers, and they brought me photos of the craters that were scattered around the globe. It gives me shudders to think that there were living people in the areas that now are just a handful of craters.

-Well, if you think that's sad, just imagine what the North Belkans were put through when their government decided that they preferred to bomb their own soil that being invaded by Osea, Yuktobania and Ustio. I saw Brett Thompson's documentary when I was 11. Sometimes I have nightmares of great columns of smoke and fire rising from the ground that then take the shape of a mushroom. 12.000 people died, and , judging by how unpopulated the area was, it meant that virtually every human living there was killed. By their own government.

-They went as far as that? It's scary. Thank goodness that there has not been a single war in South Osea in years.

-That's something we can be proud of.-said Ángel.-That's why I want to become an aggressor pilot, and not a fighter pilot.

-Hey, look at that one.-Julieta suddenly said, pointing to a huge firework that just went off in the sky.-That is one of my favourite fireworks.

-Yeah, it's so beautiful.-he said. Then, suddenly, something in the sky caught his sight.-Look, it's the Southern Cross.

-Really?-Julieta said, frantically looking for it.-Oh, gosh, it's true. To think that we would find the symbol of the Southern Hemisphere tonight.

After that, they were staring into each other. Their breathings were deep and heavy, and their faces were slowly closing the gap between them. A minute later, an even bigger firework went off in the sky, but neither Ángel nor Julieta were paying attention to the fireworks anymore.

Because they were kissing.

Their lips had met at the very same second the firework had went off. The kiss itself was unexpected for both of them, but they didn't care, because it spoke volumes of the love they felt for each other, even though they were unsure if the feeling was mutual.

After that, they slowly moved their lips away from each other's. After 15 seconds of silence, Ángel gasped and his face showed his concern.

-I'm sorry.-that was all he could say.

-Sorry!?-asked Julieta, frowning.-You can't say sorry in a situation like this. It doesn't make sense at all, Ángel. If you love me, then what's the problem? Why the hell could you be sorry?

-Well, because...-he tried to say, but she interrupted him again:

-I wasn't sure about my feelings for you until today. I didn't know if I could bring myself to love you or not. But today I finally understood that what I feel for you is love. The question is: do YOU love me or not?

Ángel was not someone with the confidence to show his feelings, due to his past, but he knew that it was then or never.

-Yes, I love you, Julieta.-he finally said.

-I love you, too.-Julieta said, her face not fully showing the extent of her joy.

They kissed again, this time fully aware of each other's feelings.

* * *

Third flashback. Some of you might have guessed that Julieta was the "girlfriend" I was talking about, but I didn't mention it for two reasons. First, because the flashbacks narrate events that are relevant and reveal important information about the characters' background. Second, because, until this flashback, they weren't dating as boyfriend and girlfriend, but just as friends. I also added some info about other Ace Combat games. You might have guessed which ones while reading this flashback. These won't be the last references to other games of the saga. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	9. Chapter 4:Rolling Thunder

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 4:Rolling Thunder**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 15:00 Hours_

Ángel Román, Eugene Solano and Alejandro Bergman were at the briefing room pondering about the plan Ángel had proposed. They had been there for about two hours after having lunch.

-So,-said Alberto, still disagreeing with Ángel.-you're still planning on leaving Port Patterson unprotected, right?

-You've heard Eugene, Bergman.-answered Ángel.-You'll be dealing with the Miller Unit, and that unit is too much for our troops to handle in a head-on fight. I'm not telling you to stay there and fight because it's just too dangerous. Don't take them on at Kingshill, and just concentrate on bringing as much supplies as you can, but if you see the Miller Unit, get out of Port Patterson as fast as you can.

-In other words,-retorted Alejandro, frowning.-yesterday's operation was just a mere ruse, right, you punk?

-NO!-shouted Ángel, startling Eugene.-For now, we still have Port Patterson, and, if the Leasathians are stupid enough to try and take it back, I'll take them out. But we can't leave the fuel and supplies stored there for now, and that's where you and your men come in. Do you think I'm glad to leave you with such a burden? You'll be risking your lives today, and, if Eugene's report is correct, you won't be the only ones, as Leasathian Ground Forces are conducting a search and destroy operation.

-Well,-said Eugene, talking for the first time in a while.-the Gleipnir is stationed at Terminus Island, and will take out any aircraft approaching to Stand Canyon.

-DAMN, I HATE THAT PLANE!-shouted Ángel again, this time scaring even Alejandro. He realised what he did seconds later.-Sorry, it's just that I'd love to stick a missile through that behemoth's ass, and for a good reason.

-Yeah, I know that it wiped out your wingmen some days ago.-said Alejandro.

-Not just that.-answered Ángel.-It also killed my family and my girlfriend.

-Jeez, you really must hate that aircraft.-said Alejandro.

-But for now, I have to concentrate on saving the Davis Unit. I can't leave them behind, and they will be a vital support.-said Ángel.-OK. We're running out of time. Bergman, go to Port Patterson and take what you can. Eugene, let's head to our planes.

-OK, sir.-Eugene answered.

-Oh, don't start with that "sir" shit again, please.-Ángel answered, heading with his friend to the hangars.-I'll pick up the A-10 for this mission.

_2 miles southeast of Stand Canyon, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 17:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 piloted an A-10 Thunderbolt II, one of Aurelia's best CAS planes. Equipped with a high caliber cannon, missiles, 12 XAGMs and 6 FAEBs, it was built with one simple thing in mind: destroy any ground target on its way, no matter how armored it was. If cornered, the A-10 could engage in air-to-air combat, but its lack of maneuverability was a hindering fact that discouraged most pilots. Its armor, however, could stand an insane amount of damage.

-This is the Davis Unit.-reported the unit Commander.-Is backup on its way?

-Gryphus 1 is on the way right now.-answered Crux.-Try your best to hold out until he arrives.

-Undesrtood.-answered the Davis Unit Commander.-No problem, we can still put up a fight!

-"_You are quite overconfident. Your unit seems to have seen better days!_"-Gryphus 1 though, looking at his radar while he approached the canyon. Davis Unit's positions were marked with blue dots by the center of the canyon, while the enemy forces surrounded them with ground and airborne units.

-Casualties to the Davis Unit will be displayed on your MPG.-reported Crux, while the MPG appeared and showed the empty gauge that showed that Gryphus 1 had arrived just in time.- The Davis Unit will be defeated when the gauge reaches MAX.

Gryphus 1 switched to XAGMs and shot one to an AA Gun. The missile flew straight at an altitude of 400 feet and dived to the target when it got close enough.

-Here they come! Prepare to fire!-shouted a Ka-52 pilot that was shot down seconds later by a missile fired by Gryphus 1.

-The canyon narrows near the bridges. Please be careful.-warned Crux. He the proceeded to instruct Gryphus 1 while he was taking out a SAM and a rocket launcher.-Keep the enemy attack helicopters away from the allied ground forces. They don't stand a chance agains the enemy's anti-tank missiles.

-Enemy aircraft sighted.-reported a Leasathian soldier.-Likely they're the backup for the ground forces.

-Don't sweat it.-answered another one, likely their Commander.-We've got the Gleipnir covering us.

Gryphus 1 almost crushed the flight stick in rage.

-"_Bastards! Enjoy your so-called "almighty" fortress while you still can. First chance I have, I'll take it down along with Navarro's selfish dreams!_"-he thought, while he shot a missile to another helicopter and dropped an FAEB over an enemy tank after flying below a bridge. The bomb exploded near the tank, reducing it to a burning pile of scrap.

-They've come! Help has come!-shouted the Davis Unit Commander, overjoyed to see the A-10 flying through the canyon.-This is the Davis Unit. The enemy is converging on our position. Please hurry.

-Roger that.-Gryphus 1 answered.-Cover your heads because shit is coming down and it won't be pleasant!

-What the!?-shouted another Leasathian soldier.-The Southern Cross was able to fly a fighter through this narrow space.

Then shit hit the fan, to say the least:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 15 seconds! Stay below 2400 feet! Hurry!-informed Crux, unnerved.

Gryphus 1 was flying low enough to ensure his safety, so there was no great cause for concern. He saw that most of the Davis Unit members were already in a small hollow within the canyon.

-"_A perfect position for a slaugther, I see._"-he thought, while Crux began the countdown:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The sky was engulfed in a bloodcurdling wave of light. Gryphus 1 was at an altitude of 1800 feet at the moment of the SWBM explosion. Had he been 600 feet above, his life would have been over that very instant.

-Is everything all right!? You're still airborne, right!?-frantically asked Crux.

-I. AM. HERE!-shouted Gryphus 1, hyperventilating.

-I'm sorry. I just can't get the events of the previous SWBM attack out of my head.

-Me neither, Crux. Me neither.-said Gryphus 1. He then dropped another FAEB over a group comprised of a tank, a rocket launcher and an AA Gun that were descending one of the canyon' slopes. All of them were destroyed when the bomb exploded.

-Can you make out the enemy base? This place used to be an Aurelian mining facility. It looks like they made their base on the ruins.-said Crux when Gryphus 1 turned to the left and flew over the "base".

-"_Well, if it's not a mining facility anymore, it won't be anything else_"-Gryphus 1 thought sadistically. A barrage of 4 XAGM and a single FAEB were enough to destroy it.

-Enemy fighter overhead!-shouted an enemy soldier.

-Watch out for the guys above us!-retorted another.

Gryphus 1 attacked another formation. This time there were two launchers and an APC. He shot an XAGM to the launcher on the rear and dropped another bomb over the others.

-"_Too much overkill for taking down "softies" though_"-he thought, seeing the explosion. Crux said the words Gryphus 1 was definitely not longing to hear again:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 20 seconds!-it seemed that Crux was paying more attention to the SWBM now that the Gleipnir was taking Gryphus 1's efforts seriously.

-Estimated time to impact: 10 seconds!-he said next. 5 seconds later, Crux initiated the ominous countdown again:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The SWBM turned the sky into a living hell again.

-Stay inside the canyon or you'll get hit by the shockwave! You'd be a fool to be shot down by your own weapon!-said a helicopter pilot that was flying near a bridge that was quite close to the Davis Unit. However, that pilot had forgotten that, while the A-10 was a CAS plane, it still could take out a helicopter, and found it out the hard way when a missile destroyed it.-I'm hit...! I'm going down!

-Dammit! Another one went down!-complained a Leasathian soldier.

-"_Ha! What else did you expect? Did you really think that I would just stay still while you kill these guys?_"-Gryphus 1 thought. He then turned left to face two tanks and a SAM launcher. The SAM locked on to Gryphus 1 and shot a missile to him, but Gryphus 1 managed to evade it and dropped one of his last two FAEB to the two vehicles that were leading the formation and shot one of the XAGM to the other tank. The three of them exploded. Gryphus 1 was taken aback by the strength of the XAGM. He thought that these missiles couldn't take out armored vehicles.

-"_Seems like you always learn something new_"-he thought.

-Stop them at all cost! Don't let them get to Santa Elva!-ordered a soldier.

Gryphus 1 attacked another column of vehicles: an APC, a launcher and a SAM. The last three XAGMs crushed them. Then, he headed to the last formation. This time, they were escorted by a Ka-52, that was taken out with a missile, while an AA Gun and a vehicle were riddled with the GAU-7 gun.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 20 seconds!-Crux reported.

-"_Oh, not again!_"-Gryphus 1 thought, exasperated. He was at a safe altitude, so he had nothing to worry about.

-Estimated time to impact: 10 seconds!-he said later. 5 seconds later, Crux initiated the ominous countdown again:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

-Dammit, where are they getting all these missiles!?-wondered one of the soldiers.

-They're made with Aurelian resources! Our oun country's resources, wasted!- answered the Davis Unit Commander.

-"_You can say that again. They take the resources and they thank us by murdering us with that twisted weapon! What a dark joke!_"-Gryphus 1 thought, angry. He dropped his last bomb and waited for it to destroy the tank.

-He took care of the enemy in no time!-said one of the soldiers, marveled by the pilot's skill.

-Destruction of enemy units confirmed. Commencing evacuation of Davis Unit...-said Crux. However, he looked at the radar and gasped.-Hold on, an enemy formation is heading towards your position!

-WHAT!? You've got to be kidding me!

_5 miles northeast of Stand Canyon, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 17:05:40 Hours_

6 Su-25SM Frogfoots with a flame-like paintjob were heading to Stand Canyon, ordered to crush the Aurelian soldiers. Even though the Leasathian ground forces had been taken out, that wouldn't stop them from destroying every last Aurelian they could find at Stand Caynon, either ground-based or otherwise. Their special weapons were not something to be taken lightly: Unguided Bombs and Long range Air to Ground Missiles.

-Remember boys, you are free to engage and destroy any vehicle you detect, since our forces have been taken out.-reported the flight lead.

-But sir, there is an enemy attack plane at Stand Canyon, and has been confirmed to be the Southern Cross. You know, the one that took out the Saber squadron.-answered one of his wingmen.

-So, don't tell me you're scared.

-Of course not, sir. Just that this guy may actually make us break a sweat.

-Hahaha, we didn't earn our name for nothing. Let's see if HE doesn't break down under the heat we pack. Firestorm Squadron, commence attack!-ordered the flight lead.

-Roger!-answered his 5 wingmen.

_Stand Canyon, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 17:06 Hours_

Gryphus 1 saw the enemy squadron flying towards him. What he saw made his blood freeze.

-Crux, six Frogfoots heading towards the Davis Unit. They need to get out of there NOW!-reported Gryphus 1, knowing that, although the Su-25SM were not as heavily armored as the A-10(not that it didn't have enough armor to stand some heavy blows), they still were not only heavily armed, but also more agile than his plane.

-Roger.-answered Crux.-Davis Unit, take cover or get out of the canyon. There are enemy planes heading towards you.

-Roger that, Crux.-answered the Commander.-You heard him, guys, take cover!

The troops took cover inside the canyon, but they knew that, if Gryphus 1 had been able to fly through the canyon, anyone could.

-Gryphus 1, engaging.-reported Gryphus 1, determined to take out the enemy planes.

-Firstly, you attack 4 Viggens with a Kaizen, and now, 6 Frogfoots with a Thunderbolt. Don't think you'll be lucky twice.-said the squadron leader, amused by his attack.-Firestorm Squadron, spread out!

-Roger!-answered his wingmen, spreading out.

-Hahahaha, let's see you Aurelian worms slip through this!-boasted the flight lead.

Gryphus 1 was almost blinded with rage. Then, Crux said the words that made his friend snap:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 20 seconds!

Ten seconds later:

-Estimated time to impact: 10 seconds! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Just like before, the SWBM explosion blanketed the sky. However, Gryphus 1 heard something that took him off guard:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-one of the enemy pilots had been caught in the explosion. Just like Gryphus 1's wingmen, his plane exploded.

-You fool! We were warned that we were getting the Gleipnir' support! We had to stay low so that we didn't get caught in the explosion.-complained the flight lead.

-"_Serves you right, you dickhead!_"-Gryphus 1 thought, despite feeling a bit sorry for that pilot, mostly because his own wingmen were killed by the same weapon. He then fired two missiles to one of the Frogfoots. It didn't explode, but a short burst of bullets was enough to finish it off.

-Two of our planes are down, boss!-reported one of the Firestorm squadron pilots.

-Damn! Concentrate on taking down the ground forces! And if you can, you can take down the Southern Cross as a hefty bonus.-answered Firestorm 1.

Gryphus 1 followed the planes through the canyon. He shot a couple of missiles and a short burst of 30mm to take down another Frogfoot, but there were three more planes, and the enemy pilots were determined to destroy the Aurelian soldiers.

-Crux, the enemy fighters are flying through the canyon. Davis Unit must be careful.-said Gryphus 1.

-Gryphus 1, if they stay in the canyon, Dacis Unit will be trapped, and if they get out of the canyon, they'll be sitting ducks!-answered Crux.-You've got to take the enemy squadron out.

Gryphus 1 sighed, but attacked another Su-25SM with missiles and guns. Gryphus 1 could only attack the planes with his cannon and his missiles.

-Damn, I should have taken the F-16 or the Tornado EF.3 for this mission!-he complained.

-Sir, that bastard took out two planes more!-said the last wingman.

-Son of a...-groaned the flight lead.-Let's take those bastards out before the Southern Cross takes us out!

-Roger.-answered his last wingman.

Only 10 seconds passed before that wingman was tracked by Gryphus 1, being shot down afterwards.

-You bastard!-shouted Firestorm 1.-You'll pay for killing my wingmen with your allies' blood!

-Davis Unit! Spread out! The last fighter is heading towards you!-warned Crux.-Gryphus 1, take him out ASAP!

-Roger! That prick is toast!-said Gryphus 1, licking his lips.

-Oh yeah? You haven't seen the last of me, you worthless punk!-answered Firestorm 1.

Gryphus 1 answered him shooting two missiles. However, Firestorm 1 dodged both missiles.

-You'll have to do better than that!-mocked Firestorm 1. After that:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 20 seconds!

Ten seconds later:

-Estimated time to impact: 10 seconds! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The Gleipnir had fired another SWBM, but both fighters avoided the explosion.

-My speed and maneuverability will throw you off, you bastard. You can kiss the ground forces goodbye!-said Firestorm 1.

-You'll have to kill me before you take them out!-retorted Gryphus 1, trying to catch up with the enemy pilot.

-So be it, you ingrateful son of a whore!-threatened Firestorm 1.

The ground forces were looking to the dogfight with unmeasurable awe: two attack planes, trying to shoot each other down with missiles and guns. One minute Gryphus 1 was behind the enemy pilot, and the next the tables changed quickly, and it went on and on for a good 6 minutes before Gryphus 1 took down the last pilot down with his guns.

-Enemy squadron confirmed destroyed. The mission was a success. Good job, Gryphus 1!-Crux said, happy that both Davis Unit and Gryphus 1 made it through it alive.

-Not at all, Crux.-said Gryphus 1.-Let's go "home".

Gryphus 1 and Crux headed southwest to Patterson Base.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 19:00 Hours_

Ángel drove his A-10 to the hangar. When he got out of the cockpit he saw Alejandro Bergman, who didn't look happy at all, and glared him as if he wanted to snap the pilot's neck.

-What?-was all Ángel said.

-Port Patterson has been captured by the Miller Unit, along with most of the supplies. We were ambushed when we were heading to the airfield. 6 of my men died bringing supplies to this base. I hope you're happy because I want to kill you for this.

That last sentence broke the camel's back. Blinded with rage, Ángel grabbed the Major and pinned him against the wall.

-DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD A BAD DAY? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M HAPPY TO KNOW THAT WE HAD CASUALTIES? WELL, YOU'RE MAKING TWO MISTAKES THERE, MR PERFECT! I WISH I COULD HAVE PROVIDED SOME CAS, BUT THE DAVIS UNIT NEEDED MY HELP. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY HAD TO FACE AT STAND CANYON! A WHOLE ARMY WAS TRYING TO DESTROY THEM, AND THE GLEIPNIR WAS NOT HELPING AT ALL, AND AFTER I MANAGED TO TAKE OUT THE GROUND FORCES AND THE HELICOPTERS, A SQUADRON OF SU-25SM BOUNCED ON US AND THEY MADE IT BY THE SKIN OF THEIR TEETH.-shouted Ángel, his angry voice echoing through the whole hangar.

-So what? Are you trying to tell me that their lives were worth more that those of my men!?-answered Alejandro.

Ángel spitefully punched him in the guts. Alejandro winced and bent in pain.

-What I'm telling you is that tomorrow I'll go to Port Patterson and, if you don't want to put your men's lives at risk, you don't have to come. That's all.-Ángel said, leaving the hangar and heading to headquarters.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 19:03 Hours_

Ángel met Eugene at the base lunchroom. He sat in front of him.

-Ángel, that outburst you had at the hangar could have costed you your career.-he warned his friend.

-I know. If he wants to have me kicked out of the Air Force, he can do it when we free Griswall for all I care. Military life has frankly been a load of crap for me since I first flew on an airplane.-Ángel answered. Suddenly, Bergman arrived, and didn't look as angry as before.

-Captain Román, can I talk to you? Privately, if you don't mind.

-Sure.-Ángel said, fearing the worst.

They went to the briefing room, taking their seats.

-Captain, I'd like to apologize for my behavior.-Alejandro said. Ángel was taken aback but was relieved nonetheless.

-I should be the one to apologize, Major Bergman.-he said.

-It's just that the men I lost today were some of the best soldiers I met. Losing them was like having my heart stabbed six times.-said Alejandro.

-I know. I do feel bad for not being there when you needed it.-said Ángel.-But tomorrow their deaths will be avenged, I swear not as a soldier, but as a friend.

They both stood up and hugged.

-OK. You can count on me and my men tomorrow.-said Alejandro.

-Thanks, but don't go into the city until the Miller Unit is weakened enough, OK? This war has taken too many lives already.-answered Ángel, heading out of the briefing room with Alejandro.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 21:00 Hours_

Ángel headed to his room. The events of that day raced through his mind.

The Davis Unit fighting for their lives at Stand Canyon, the fight with the Firestorm Squadron, and the SWBM attacks.

The Gleipnir was still "alive", and that angered Ángel to a maddening extent.

-"_Gleipnir. For me, that name is the source of nightmares and horror, but for the likes of Navarro, a symbol of power and pride. Talk about sick-minded ideal._"-he thought.-"_I bet that Navarro is laughing like a donkey while Leasath is in hands of gangsters and whores, and they repeat that he is the so-called "savior" of Leasath. The world is better off without that kind of scum. I wish I could have been with Julieta one last time, even if that meant being with her when the Gleipnir destroyed everything I loved._"

He sighed, looking at the night sky, then having a good rest before the attack of the next day.

* * *

Fourth chapter. I had to alter the dialogues a bit so that they made a little bit of sense, but that's all. If you like the story so far, I suggest(not order) you to follow, fave and review it. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and will probably help a lot to make this fanfic a good one. If you have any doubts about the aircraft that will be featured in this fanfic, check my Deviantart account. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	10. Flashback 4:Holidays

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 4: Holidays**

Ángel and Julieta were officialy dating now. It seemed that 2010 was the year that would change their lives. They still had some days off before classes began again.

_Monday, January 4th 2010, 17:00 hours_

Ángel was at home, with the AC on and sweating bullets.

-Jesus H. Christ, it's damn hot.-he said. He couldn't stand hot weather at all.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. It was Julieta, wearing a helmet and with a bike by her side.

-Hello Ángel. Wanna come with me to the beach?-she said, cheering.

-But, Julieta, I hate hot weather, and you could melt lead out there.-answered Ángel, brushing his sweat out of his forehead.

Julieta looked downcast.

-Well, if you don't want, I can go alone. Sorry for bothering you, sweetie.-she said, turning around. However, before he took a single step, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

-Julieta, I said that I hate hot weather, not that I hate being with you. I'll pick up my swimming trunks and my bike.-he said, trying to cheer his girlfriend up. That made her smile.

-Really!? You would go that far for me? OK, I hope you don't mind the heat.-she said.

-Don't worry. Being with you is all that matters.-he answered.

It took them more that usual to get to the beach. They took it easy because of the hot weather. When they arrived, they locked their bikes and headed to the dressing rooms to put their swimming suites on.

When they were over, they exited the dreessing rooms, Ángel had his green trunks, and Julieta had an orange swimsuit that made her look drop-dead gorgeous. Ángel was looking at her like there was no tomorrow, taken aback by her almost hidden sexiness.

Julieta was also ogling her boyfriend, who looked quite handsome, specially with those green trunks. However, something caught her attention, and she giggled. It took Ángel 20 second to realize that.

-Julieta, what's wrong?-he said, not taking his eyes from her.

-Ángel, you may want to go in the water before someone sees that "little" friend of yours.-she answered, chuckling.

-Huh!? What do you mean, "my little friend"?-he asked, confused.

She began taking glances to his trunks. When he realized what she was talking about, he blushed so hard that he feared that his head would pop like a ballon. Julieta could only laugh out at his reaction.

-Come on, let's take a bath before we get toasted by this sun!-she said, heading to the water. However, when she reached the water, she stopped short.-Aaaah, it's freezing cold!

-What? Let me see.-Ángel said. He checked the water and gasped.-It's wonderful! Just what we need for a day like this. Come on, Julieta. Don't be scared. There are almost no sharks or anything too dangerous around here.

-Are you 1000% sure?-she asked, as she was a bit afraid of sharks.

-Well, sometimes people get bitten by a shark, but no one has died in this beach.-he answered, smiling.

-What do you mean? Please, don't scare me.-she said, on the verge of crying.

-Don't worry, sweetheart.-he answered, taking her hand and caressing it to reassure her.-I mean that the most dangerous shark you cand find here is the grey reef shark, and they more often than not avoid humans.

-OK. Just be careful.-she answered, heading to the water.

They began swimming and play a bit in the water, enjoying the afternoon and each other's company. 30 minutes later, Julieta spotted a large shadow underwater and she began trembling.

-Á...Á...Ángel, the...there's a shark over there.-she said, coming close to Ángel and hugging him for dear life.

-Let me see.-he said. He dived, and 10 seconds later he surfaced, smiling.-Don't worry, it's a blacktip reef shark. It's neither too big nor dangerous.

-If it can attack, it's dangerous.-she said.-And I've heard of people that were attacked by these sharks.

-OK, let's get of out of the water, but don't get too nervous.-Ángel said.

After they got out, they walked to a good spot of the beach and sat down to have a meal.

-It's amazing, right?-Julieta suddenly asked.-Some weeks ago, I would have laughed or got angry if someone said that we would start dating, and now look, we're having such a good time together.

-Yeah.-answered Ángel.-It's been so sudden. I could compare this to a breaking dam.

-Seriously? A dam?-Julieta asked, amused.

-Just think about it. We have held back our feeling for quite long. We always tried to make our friends and ourselves believe that we were just friends, but we knew better. The love we felt for each other was maddening. And suddenly, with that kiss in New Year's Eve, the dam broke, and now, our feeling flow free, just like water.-he said.

Julieta could only chuckle, not because the example was ridiculous, but because, despite making sense, it was funny.

-Ángel, sometimes I wonder what the heck goes on in that brain of yours.-she said, coming closer to him.-Sometimes, you seem so smart, and sometimes you sound like a fool.

-That's the same question I've been making to myself all my life.-he answered.-But now, I couldn't care less. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters.

They kissed again. After the kiss, Julieta began to stroke his hair. To her eyes and touch, it seemed black as a starless night and smooth as velvet. Ángel felt like he was in heaven. Her skin made the finest silk feel like rough sandpaper, and her scent was like a mix of lavender, cinnamon and a sweet perfume that he couldn't describe.

Later, they took a short walk on the beach after getting dressed again. When the sun set, they decided to pack their stuff and get back home, but suddenly, Julieta found something amiss.

-Damn, where are my keys?-she said, getting nervous. Then she heard metal clinking nearby.

Ángel had her keys in his hand.

-Ángel, this is not funny. Gimme my keys now!-she said, frowning.

-First, we hug.-he said, smiling like a little kid.

That was the last straw for Julieta. She turned around crestfallen and began to sob.

-Ángel, how can you be so mean to me?-she cried.

Ángel's heart sank like a block of lead. As much as he wanted her to hug him, he couldn't stand to see her crying, even if he couldn't see her tears.

-OK, I'm sorry, here you...-he began to say, but when he handed the keys to her, she swiped them off his hand and turned around.

Smiling.

-Hahahahaha, you're so naive! I really got you this time, you punk!-she cheered, sticking her tongue. She then made a dash for her bike. When she unlocked her bike, she found out that Ángel hadn't followed her.

She took her bike and looked for him.

He was in the same spot he was when she took her keys from him, and he was definitely not pretending to be sad. She headed to him and put a hand over his shoulder. He didn't slap it, but rather put his hand over hers and looked her into her eyes.

-Julieta, that wasn't fair.-he said.-Why did you trick me like that?

-Because you stole my keys and didin't give them back.-she said. She did feel a little sorry for him but that didn't change the fact that he stole them.

-But I didn't mean any harm, darling.-he answered.-I really meant to give you the keys after we hugged.

-Agh, you are quite unnerving sometimes.-she said.-If you wanted a hug, you could have just asked for it, not steal my keys.

-I should have known. I'm such a naive fool.-he said, ashamed of his childish behavior.-It's all been my fault.

-No, it hasn't.-she said, forcing him to look into her eyes.-You shouldn't have stolen my keys, but I shouldn't have toyed with your feelings like that either. I have an idea to compensate you for this. Let's go to my home and watch a movie.

-If there's no problem, I'll be delighted to go.-he said.-Let's go.

Suddenly, she hugged him. It was rather unexpected.

-Forgive me for being so childish.-he said.

-Only if you forgive me for being so heartless to you.-she whispered to his ear.

They went to get Ángel's bike and headed to Julieta's home.

_Monday, January 4th 2010, 21:30_

They arrived to her home. When they got in, there was no greeting for them.

-Well, it seems like there's only you and me at home.-Julieta said, smiling.

-Seems like it.-answered Ángel, rubbing the back of his head.

-Do you want to have anything special for dinner?-she asked.

-Don't worry, I'll help you if you need it.-he said.-Furthermore, it will be fun.

-You're too kind for your own good.-said Julieta, shaking her head.-Your name really fits you.

Ángel blushed at her remark.

-Let's make some spaghetti, if you want.-he said seconds later.

-Simple but tasty, huh?-she said.-You must really love that stuff. I think I'll have an omelette.

-OK.-he said.

Some minutes later, they had already had dinner and were trying to choose a movie to watch.

-Agh, there's no cool stuff to watch on TV.-complained Julieta.-Not a single good movie, just cheesy films and tabloids. What a waste of time and money!

-Well, I think we can watch this one.-Ángel said, picking up a DVD.

-"The Lost World: Jurassic Park"?-she asked.-I'm not sure. I love that film, but what about you?

-I already told you at the beach. If I'm with you, nothing is wrong.-he said.

-Gee, thank you.-she said, blushing.-OK, if you want to, I'll be delighted to oblige.

They spent the rest of the night watching the movie and having some chocolate ice cream. Near the end of the movie, Julieta found herself extremely comfortable in Ángel's embrace. His skin was so warm and smooth that it made her relax, and combined with the exhaustion she had accumulated during the afternoon, she felt very drowsy.

She fell asleep within minutes.

After the movie ended, Ángel tried to say her goodbye, but she found out that she was fast asleep in his arms, with a dreamy smile across her beautiful face.

-"_Wow, look at her, sleeping like a beautiful angel rocked in a cloud cradle! It would be a crime to wake her up now. She looks tired and happy at the same time_"-he thought. He didn't even dare to stroke her hair because he feared that she could awaken from her sleep. He took her to her room carefully, as if she was made of the most fragile type of crystal, and without taking her clothes off, he put her on her bed. Julieta whined softly when Ángel let go of her. He was about to get out of her room when he noticed a piece of paper over her desk. He took a look at it:

"_Dear Juli. Dad and I have gone to the capital to take photographies of the festivities. We won't be back until Wednesday morning. Please take good care._

_Loves you, Mom_"

Ángel thought that the paper must had been written after she called him, because she was surprised that there was no one at home. He bit his lip, wondering.

-"_What should I do now? I can't wake her up now. She must be really tired, thus she needs to sleep. But I can't leave her here alone. What if some burglar enters here and..._"-he couldn't bring himself to end that thought.-"_There's one option, but it takes doing something I don't find polite at all._"

He decided to do it. He took the keys Julieta had used to open the door and locked it. He then headed to the couch and fell asleep.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 09:00_

Julieta woke up when she felt the sunrays against her face. She stretched and yawned. She then found out that she still had her clothes on.

-"_I wonder when did I fell asleep._"-she thought.-"_All I remember was that I was embraced by Ángel and felt very good and comfortable. Maybe he took me to bed when the movie was over. Quite polite of him not to undress me when I was asleep, though. I'll have a shower and then breakfast_"

She had a shower and then put a pajamas. When she headed to the kitchen something in the hall's couch caught her eye. What she saw made her gasp.

-"_What's he doing here?_"-she thought. Then she noticed the door keys and the note over the table.-"_Hm, it seems like he read the note after he took me to the bed, but why did he sleep in the couch? Couldn't he just go to my parents' room?_"

Julieta then crouched and stared at her sleeping boyfriend.

-"_Damn, he's cute when he's sleeping. Maybe he thought the same of me last night. I'm tempted to wake him up with a kiss_"-she thought, giggling.

The first thing Ángel felt when he woke up was the slight, soft and almost addictive touch of Julieta's lips against his.

-Good morning, Sleeping Handsome.-she said, smiling.

Once Ángel recovered from the shock, he stood up and began to explain himself:

-Julieta, I would have gone home, but you were asleep and I didn't noticed your parents' note until it was too late, so I locked the door so that you could sleep safely.-he apologized.

-I guessed as much.-Julieta said, holding the note.-But why did you sleep in the couch? You could have slept at my parents' bed, or even with me.

-Well, it would have been a bit of a breach of trust.-he said.-Specially sleeping with you.

-Oh, Ángel, you've seen my bikini-clad body, and you slept at my home when my parents were out.-she said, amused by his naivety.-If that's not a breach of trust, I don't know what a breach of trust is. Not that you did anything wrong, though.

-You have a point, but I never intend on taking advantage of you.-he answered.

-I'm sure of that. But you can't deny the fact that you find me attractive.-she said, smiling slyly.

-Why? Because of yesterday?-he asked, fearing the answer.

-Yes. And you don't have to be ashamed of that, if that's what you're wondering.-she said.-It's only natural. If this makes you feel better, you're the only one who has seen me in that swimsuit.

-Really? Did you saved that one for me?-he said, not believing his ears.

-Of course. I trust you, and I know that you wouldn't have done anything "funny" to me.-she said.

-Why were you so sure of that?-he asked.

She then leaned to his ear and whispered:

-Because I know that you love me, and that you don't want to see me angry.

That whisper sent chills down Ángel spines. He knew that Julieta could get as angry as a bull shark when someone made unwanted sexual advances to her.

-That's something "someone" found out the hard way.-he answered, laughing.

-I know who you are talking about.-Julieta answered, smiling wickedly.-That monster will think it twice before hitting on another woman. That is, if he actally has the chance.-suddenly, her belly growled.-Let's have breakfast already. I'm hungry.

-Do you mind if I have a shower before I join you? Too bad that I don't have a sponge, though.-he said.

-Don't worry, I have one spare sponge.-she said.

-OK. I'll see you later.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 09:45_

After having a decent shower, Ángel headed to the kitchen and reunited with Julieta. She was having a bowl of chocolate flakes with milk.

-First off, I'd like to apologize for my foul smell of seawater, sweat and drool.-he said.

Julieta couldn't help but laugh at him.

-Oh, Ángel, you don't have to apologize for such a trivial fact.-she cheered.-Let's have some breakfast before we start complaining about everything.

-Julieta, there are no words I could use to describe how much I love you.-he said, sitting down with another bowl and pouring some cereals.

-Well, you could use a scale of zero to ten.-she said.

-In that case, zero being hating you as much as I hate Reyes, and ten being selling my soul to the Devil to ensure your happiness, I think the love I feel for you is above a billion.-he said, holding her hand and enjoying its smoothness.

-My my, that was sweet!-she said, blushing.

They ate their breakfasts. After that, Ángel had an idea.

-Hey, if you want, you can sleep today at my home.-he said.

-Really?-she asked.

-Well, it's the least I can do for you.-he said.-I'm not happy with the idea of you being alone at home.

-I can take care of myself pretty well, but thank you anyway.-she said.-Let's go.

Julieta left a note to his parents explaining that she would stay at Ángel's home. A couple of minutes later, Ángel and Julieta arrived to the former's home. His mother greeted them.

-Oh, Ángel, we've been worried sick for you!-she said, hugging him.-Where have you been?

-Don't worry, mom. I've been with Julieta at her home.-he said.-And don't worry. Nothing "funny" happened.

-Really?-his father said, appearing from behind Sara.-I hope so.

-I vouch for him.-Julieta said, dead serious.

-If you say so.-Lucas said.-But don't just stand there. Come in, but be careful with Apollo.

-Who's "Apollo"?-Julieta wondered.

-He's our Boxer.-Ángel answered.-And he's not fond at all of strangers.

As soon as he said that, a brown blur sprinted out of the living room. It turned out to be a fawn Boxer with white belly and black mask. And surprisingly, it didn't growl or barked at Julieta.

-Wow.-gasped Ángel.-Look at him. He's not usually this kind to strangers.

-Seems like I'm the exception to the rule.-Julieta said.

At 13:00, Ángel's family and Julieta were having lunch at the living room.

-Ángel has liked warplanes since he was a little kid.-said Lucas.-It almost seems like he was born to fly.

-Oh, come on, dad.-said Ángel, a bit embarrased.-It's not like that.

-Well, if you don't succeed, you can always try to become a paleontologist, like Julieta, brother.-said Diana, Ángel's little sister.

-What about you,...?-said Julieta, although she didn't know Ángel's sister name yet.

-Diana Román, but you can call me Diana.-she said.-I want to become a theatre actress.

-That's quite a nice job.-answered Julieta.-What about your parents?

-I'm a hairdresser, and Lucas is a lawyer.-answered Sara.-It's not like we're filthy rich but we manage to make our living.

-My parents are photographers.-said Julieta.-And, if they hadn't gone to the capital to photograph the festivites, I might have stayed at home alone.

-That's a bit sad.-said Sara.-Ángel's been a loner before he met you. You two are a match made in heaven.

Both Ángel and Julieta blushed madly, but chuckled nonetheless. What Diana said didn't help at all:

-Say, have you two slept together yet?

Ángel almost chocked when his sister said that.

-No, not yet.-he said, blushing even more than before.

When they finished their lunch and after doing dishes, Ángel and Julieta spent the nap time at Ángel's bedroom. Julieta had a blast admiring and identifying the dinosaurs in the shelves, and gazing at the Sideshow figures, while Ángel tidied his music CDs. He had a bit of all: punk, rock, heavy metal, classical, soundtracks from video games and movies, but most of his CDs were of Queen, one of his favourites bands. When they were over, they sit over Ángel's bed.

-Ángel, have your parents and sister been like this about our relationship?-asked Julieta.

-More or less.-said Ángel.-They really tease me a lot. You should hear my sister sing when she hears about you. She drives me nuts with the classic "Ángel and Julieta sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

-If you think about it, she's almost 100% right.-she said, smiling shyly.

-Why "almost 100%"?-wondered Ángel, turning to her. He found her face inches away from his.

-Because we don't need to be "sitting on a tree" to kiss.-Julieta said, cupping Ángel's face and kissing him. After that, Ángel could only giggle shyly.

-Let's go for a walk this afternoon, OK?-she said, a minute later.

-If you say so.-he answered, staring at Julieta's brown eyes. The very same eyes that made him daydream every day.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 18:15_

Ángel and Julieta were taking a stroll. They had bought some ice cream and enjoyed the afternoon sun.

-Tell me, would you like to watch "Top Gun" with me tonight?-asked Ángel.

-Of course. You had to watch The Lost World yesterday.-said Julieta.

-Had?-he said.-The only way I wouldn't watch a movie with you is that you don't want to watch that movie.

-Oh, Ángel, you're such a softie.-said Julieta, shaking her head.-You always treat me like a princess, even before we started dating.

-It's not like that.-he answered, although he was blushing.-It's not polite to be rude to ladies.

-Yeah,-she said.-but you're never that polite to other girls.

Ángel was speechless.

-But don't get me wrong, sweetie.-she said, holding his hand.-The way you treat me makes me feel good.

-Glad to hear it.-he said, pecking her lips tenderly afterwards. Now it was Julieta who blushed madly.

-Ángel, every time you do that you send my head spinning.-Julieta said seconds later.

-That feeling is mutual.-he answered.-I could spend the rest of my life kissing you.

-I still find ironic that just one month ago we didn't think that this would ever be possible, though.-she remarked.

-Well, let's not worry about the past or the future. Let's enjoy the present.-he answered, kissing her again.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 22:20_

After having dinner, Ángel and Julieta headed to his room to watch "Top Gun". Ángel told Julieta all the details he knew about the movie after it ended. Julieta was amazed by his knowledge about airplanes.

-It's been an interesting movie, to say the least.-she said.-I was about to cry when the accident during the training occurred.

-Yeah, that part actually made me cry the first time I watched the movie.-he said, hugging her closely.-It made Maverick less confident and it took a severe toll on him.

-I'm serious.-she said.-I'm glad you were here with me. If not, I would have cried like a baby.

-Really?-he said.-Don't tell me you didn't cry because you feared that I would mock at you.

-No, I'm not afraid of that.-she answered.-Being with you made me feel a little better.

-I see.-he said, stroking her black hair.-You're feeling good now, right? I mean, you're comfortable, aren't you?

-Comfortable?-said Julieta. She had her eyes half-closed and a blissful smile across her face.-You could put me to sleep with this.

-Rather ironic, if you ask me.-he said, kissing the top of her head.-Your voice is as sweet as a mermaid's love song.

Julieta chuckled.

-Ángel, don't tell me that you don't know that mermaids used their sweet voice to attract sailors to their deaths, please.-she said.

-I know that.-he answered.-But if a mermaid could use the sweetest voice to kill someone, what would it do if it actually fell in love?

Julieta pondered a bit about that question.

-Is my voice that sweet to your ears?-she finally said.-You're officially lovesick, Ángel.

After another moment of silence, they decided to go to sleep. Julieta slept in Ángel's bed, while he slept in a mat. He knelt before the bedside and kissed his girlfriend passionately.

-Goodnight, Julieta.-he whispered.

-Have a nice rest, Ángel.-she answered.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 23:30_

Julieta woke up in the middle of the night, hearing Ángel mumbling in dreams.

She didn't know it yet, but he was having a nightmare.

**Ángel's nightmare:**

"_Ángel was running through a charred city, which had no signs of life. The moon had a pale rose color and the sky was bloody red._

_A tone of red that gave him terrible chills._

_He kept running, fear making him tremble, when he saw a small figure on the ground in the middle of a pool of blood. He almost fell to his knees of sheer terror when he saw the body._

_It was Julieta, and she looked like he had been beaten to death._

_He ran to her lifeless body, almost slipping on her blood, and vainly tried to wake her up. His heart sank at sickening speed._

_-NOOOOO!-he cried, tears running over his cheeks.-WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE? WHY NOT ME?_

_Suddenly, the sky turned black, and a huge figure, whose face was obscured by the clouds, appeared before him._

_-You know why.-said the figure in a deep voice.-Because you were born. You could have stayed out of my way, but no, you had to step in and screw things up!_

_Then, the figure grabbed a chain, that was almost invisible thanks to its black color, and whipped Ángel away from Julieta's corpse. Then, a strong wind made everything go blurry and took Julieta's body away._

_-NOOO! JULIETA! DON'T LEAVE ME!-he cried, trying to grab her hand, in vain._"

-No...please don't...-he mumbled.

-Ángel, I'm here!-she said, worrying when she saw tears rolling over his face.

-Please...leave her alone...-he whimpered.

-ÁNGEL! WAKE UP!-Julieta almost shouted, waking him up from his nightmare.

Ángel opened his eyes. Julieta was in front of him, with some tears on her cheeks as well.

-Julieta...-he whimpered, crying on her shoulder while she hugged him.

-It's OK.-she said, trying to soothe him.-It was just a nightmare.

-It was horrible.-he said.

-Come with me.-she said.

Ángel and Julieta went to his bed. Julieta hugged him like there was no tomorrow to try and calm her boyfriend down.

-Shhh. It's OK. I'm here with you.-she whispered to his ear, while she gently stroke his hair. Julieta's sweet voice and her smooth skin made Ángel fall asleep within seconds, this time, in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Fourth flashback. This one took me days to write. Tons of fluff, and some naughty content. Next chapter will be written after I post this one. And regarding the aircraft selection, I've got one nice surprise for it out at my Deviantart account and guess which two aircraft have been added. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	11. Chapter 5:Captive City

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 5:Captive City**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 19th 2020, 07:00 Hours_

Ángel Román had woken up 30 minutes ago. He had a shower and talked with Eugene and Alejandro afterwards.

-OK. This is the plan. I will attack the troops, concentrating on the Miller Unit. Once they're out, your men will attack the remaining Leasathian forces.-he said to Alejandro. It almost seemed that the fight between them after Ángel returned from Stand Canyon never happened.

-Actually, there's a little problem, Captain.-said the Mayor.-We've been informed that the Leasathian ground troops intend to use the port facilities to shield themselves from your attacks. It seems also that there are Fulcrums and Sea Flankers patrolling the area.

-Do you have any more bad news, my friends?-Ángel said, fearing the answer, and fully aware of the dogfighting abilities of the Su-33s and MiG-29Cs.

-Captain Román, there are also unconfirmed reports of an airborne transport preparing to airlift munitions from Port Patterson to Santa Elva.-said Eugene.

-And the Gleipnir will also hinder our operations this time, right?-asked the pilot, grimacing.

-I've got good news about that.-answered Eugene.-The Gleipnir left Terminus Island and headed to Santa Elva, so, even if it actually tried to offer SWBM support, the troops stationed in Port Patterson are out of its reach.

-Splendid.-said Ángel.-Let's see what they can do without the "almighty" Gleipnir.

-Which plane will you choose for this mission, Román?-asked Alejandro.

-Well, it's an air-to-ground focused mission, so we can count the F-15C and the F-14D out. The A-10 is an excellent CAS fighter, but its FAEBs can destroy the fuel stored at the port, and the Tornado EF3's LAGMs can cause the same effect, not taking in count that they can(and probably will) cause civilian casualties if they hit the buildings. So I'll pick up the F-16C for this mission. It's a perfect multirole aircraft that can carry Guided Penetration Bombs along with the Advanced Medium range Air-to-air Missiles, although it is not as maneuverable or fast as the MiG-29C or the Su-33. In other words, this will be a difficult battle.-pondered the Captain.

-Well, it's not perfect.-said Eugene.-The Aurelian Air Forces actually intended to replace the F-16 with other planes. In fact, most(if not all) of our current planes are outdated and were due to be replaced within the next 2 years.

-Remember, Eugene. When we captured Port Patterson we had the F-1, and that was an old plane in the last decade.-remembered Ángel.

-You can say that again. I just hope we can get some new planes when we recapture Santa Elva.-retorted Eugene.

-Well, I'll go and check the Fighting Falcon now.-said Ángel, picking up his helmet and heading to the hangars.-Remember, Alejandro. Don't enter the city until the Miller Unit is out.

-OK.-said Alejandro.-Make them pay for killing our comrades!

_2 miles southwest of Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 19th 2020, 08:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 piloted an F-16C equipped with guns, missiles, XMAA and GPBs. That combination of weapons allowed it to take out both airborne and ground-based targets with spine-chilling ease. However, the MiG-29C was a multirole fighter as well, armed with SAAMs and GPBs, and the Su-33, nicknamed "Sea Flanker", due to it being a carrier-based fighter, was armed with XMAA and QAAMs, so Gryphus 1 would be facing a strong opposition.

-Estimated damage to the port complex will be displayed on your MPG.-reported the AWACS controller.-Aim your attacks carefully, we want to avoid damaging the complex where possible.

The MPG appeared at its usual place. Gryphus 1 switched to XMAA and tried to shoot down an incoming MiG-29C, but failed.

-"_It would have been too easy._"-he thought. He chased the Fulcrum and got to its tail. The enemy plane was trying to get to his tail, but was shot down by Gryphus 1's gun. Another Mig-29C tried to lock on to him and fired an SAAM, but Gryphus 1 dodged it and fired an XMAA again, this time successfuly shooting down the Fulcrum.

-He's here.-reported a Leasathian soldier.-The Southern Cross fighter.

-We'll be safe as long as we stay hidden within the complex.-answered another one.-This time he's mine.

-Come on.-mocked another Leasathian.-Shoot, if you think you're good enough to hit me. If this base is destroyed, it's your loss!

Gryphus 1 flew got a sight of the complex and its airspace. The complex was teeming with AA Guns and SAM vehicles. There were a couple of Ka-52 and an An-124 "Condor" flying northeast.

-"_I'll make sure you regret your words. Time for an overkill_"-Gryphus 1 though, firing 3 XMAA, each one aimed to either one of the choppers or the transport. The transport was the only one which didn't go down, but it was trailing smoke. Gryphus 1 shot it down with his F-16C's gun while a SAM was fired to him. It was in vain, though, as he dived to attack an AA Gun on the top of a building. Gryphus 1 flew below a bridge afterwards and destroyed another AA Gun over a skyscraper in the other side of the port. Gryphus 1 turned around to attack the enemy land units, but he was immediately engaged by three Su-33 Flankers. Both he and the Flankers fired their XMAA against their respective enemies, but only one Su-33 was shot down. The Flankers engaged the enemy pilot at close range, but one of them made the mistake of getting directly in the line of Gryphus 1's fire, and was promptly shot down. However, the last Flanker left fired a QAAM. Gryphus 1 evaded the missile by inches, firing two missiles in retaliation. The Su-33 was hit by one of the missiles, trailing smoke and its tried to take revenge over Gryphus 1 with his gun. Gryphus 1 evaded the lethal 30mm burst and fired his gun, putting an end to the Flanker's misery.

The pilot then headed for the complex, firing a missile to a SAM vehicle which crew thought that a group of fuel tanks was a perfect hideout.

-"_You surely are quite good strategists. If I had chosen a CAS plane, you might have had a chance, but you didn't make sure that I couldn't fire at you from above._"-Gryphus 1 thought, as he saw the SAM exploding without damaging the fuel tanks. He then fired at another SAM vehicle that made the mistake of going to open ground, out of a handful of tanks that were grouped together in the center of the complex.

-What's going on!?-complained one of the soldiers.-The complex isn't shielding us from him!

Gryphus 1 turned around preparing for another attack. There were only 1 SAM launcher and 6 AA Guns left at the complex. He decided to spare the one on the roof on a building and the one between the cranes as they were the easiest to take out.

-Keep it together! Shoot him down!-shouted another Leasathian, possibly the commander of that group. It was useless, though, as Gryphus 1 took the SAM and an AA Gun shortly after.

-This is the Miller Unit 3rd Artillery Division. We're proceeding to Port Patterson as planned.-said an unknown voice over the radio. Gryphus 1 looked to the bridge he used as a reference during the liberation of Port Patterson and spotted a column comprised of two AA Guns, a SAM vehicle and a tank.

-"_So, you are the unpresentables that screwed Bergman's men. It's time for you to pay! But first I'll take out a couple of AA Guns more._"-thought Gryphus 1, destroying other two AA Guns in the eastern section of the complex.

-He attacks by weaving his way through openings in the complex!-said a Leasathian soldier.-There's no point in trying to hide!

-Don't think that this knowledge will save your life.-Gryphus 1 said, smirking.

-Unbelievable! His aim is amazing!-said one of Bergman's soldiers.-I didn't know we still had that kind of pilot left.

-Well, you have to see it to believe it.-answered Alejandro with pride.-He's the guy that could help us end this foolish war.

Gryphus 1 switched to GPB and locked one to the tank leading the column while he fired a missile to the SAM and one of the AA Guns, destroying the other one with guns while the guided bomb glided towards the tank and destroyed it. The GPBs were perfect to offer CAS and precision strikes where civilian casualties were a true concern.

-This is the 3rd Artillery Division. We're en route for the complex. Just hold out a little longer.-shouted the Miller Unit Commander.

Gryphus 1 detected another column, this time comprised of two tanks and two SAMs, that promptly fired at him as soon as he got in range of their missiles, but failed. Gryphus 1 decided to go in for an overkill and fired one GPB to each vehicle, destroying them all but leaving the pilot with just 4 XMAA and 1 GPB, along with the missiles and the guns.

-He's shooting up everything! Doesn't he care that the city is going to end up a sea of fire?!-wondered a Leasathian soldier.

-He's just bluffing. Hold your positions!-mocked another one.

-"_Bluffing? HA! That's rich, you conceited moron._"-thought Gryphus 1, heading to a formation that was identic to the one that Gryphus 1 had already destroyed near the port's bridge.

-He's coming this way! Hurry up and get here!-shouted a member of the Miller Unit.

But it was too late. Gryphus 1 shot down a Ka-52 and launched a missile to a SAM and his last GPB to a tank. He pulled up to attack once again but he found himself with two MiG-29C and two Su-33 in front of him. He turned left to evade them and tried to get a lock on them with his last four XMAA. The MiG-29C were shot down easily, but the Su-33 put up more of a fight, with one of them dodging his last XMAA, so Gryphus 1 tried to shoot it down with his guns. The Flanker evaded many times, but ultimately, it was shot down, crashing into the sea.

The pilot them proceeded to destroy the remaining ground units.

-Enemy ground forces eliminated. The mission was a success.-reported Crux.

-Not yet, Crux. I'm picking up a couple of unknown blips on my radar.-answered Gryphus 1.

_3 miles northeast of Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 08:06:50 Hours_

Two Mirage 2000-5 were heading towards Port Patterson. Their paintjob was white with a red lightning-like line across their fuselage, and they were armed with XMAA and LASM. This airplanes were originally intended to participate in an escort mission, but the events in Port Patterson forced them to head to the city.

-That Southern Cross is an eyesore.-complained one of the pilots.-First, the Puna Base, then Port Patterson, then Stand Canyon and again the aforementioned city. Who does he think he is?

-Take it easy, 2.-said the leader.-We've got our orders, and that is that, if the Miller Unit couldn't keep the complex in their hands, we would destroy it. But first we have to achieve air superiority over the city. So, if you want to kill the Southern Cross, this is your lucky day.

-Hahaha, that's the line I expect from a flight lead.-answered his wingman.

-OK, let's show those Aurelians the might of the Rambler team. Rambler 2, time for the "scorched land" policy!.-said Rambler 1.

_Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 08:07 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was a bit taken aback. Only two planes? That was odd.

-Crux, I need a plane analysis ASAP!-said Gryphus 1.

-I got it!-anwsered Crux.-Gryphus 1. These enemies pilot Mirage 2000-5 armed with air-to-surface missiles. If one of those missiles hit the complex, it will be blown sky high!

-Roger.-answered Gryphus 1.-I'll take care of that!

Gryphus 1 engaged the enemy planes. One of them tried to get a lock on with its missiles while the other tried to attack the complex.

-Forget it!-said Gryphus 1, attacking the plane that tried to fire the LASMs, that tried to evade. One of Gryphus 1's missiles failed, and he pursued the damaged plane. What he saw next almost gave him a heart attack.

-Keep him busy, Rambler 2!-said Rambler 1.-I'll destroy the complex!

-Not if I have something to say about it!-said Gryphus 1, heading to the enemy Mirage 2000-5. He fired two missiles at him, but both failed.

That instant, the missile alarm blared in his cockpit. He evaded the XMAA that Rambler 2 fired at him, but the F-16C's left wing was hit by his enemy's guns.

-Take that, Aurelian worm!-trumpeted Rambler 2, triumphantly.

-He isn't over yet.-chastised his flight lead.-Don't make the same mistake Saber and Firestorm made!

-You've already done a mistake.-muttered Gryphus 1.-Leaving me alive!

He then turned around and fired his guns at Rambler 2. This time, the crippled fighter fell down and crashed into the hills to the north of the complex.

-Damn you!-groaned Rambler 1.-You'll pay for that!

-Make me, you prick!-Gryphus 1 said, challenging the enemy pilot.

Both pilots headed to each other, overshooting. The Mirage was way more stable than the Falcon, something that Rambler 1 decided to use to his advantage. He got to his enemy's tail and tried to get a lock on to him. However, Gryphus 1 had foreseen that tactic and pulled up, using a stalling maneuver to make Rambler 1 overshoot, and then, he fired a couple of missiles to the Mirage, although only one hit him. The damaged fighter tried to deal a final blow to his enemy consisting on firing a LASM to the complex, but, before he could get a lock on, he found Gryphus 1 on his tail.

-You noticed me too late!-he said, gunning Rambler 1. His plane exploded and its remains fell some yards away from the limits of the fuel complex.

-Enemy squadron shot down.-reported Gryphus 1.-Tell Bergman and his men that the city is secured.

-Roger that, Gryphus 1.-answered Crux.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 09:10 Hours_

Ángel landed his F-16C. Before he got out of his plane, the base commander rushed to him.

-Captain Román, you have another mission.-he said.

-Another one? I've just returned from a mission over Port Patterson! I'll listen to you, though.-Ángel complained.

-Do you remember the transport plane you shot down over the city?-the base commander asked.

-Perfectly, an An-124. Why?-said Ángel, worried about what the commander meant.

-Because there's a whole squadron of An-124 heading to Santa Elva carrying munitions for the Gleipnir.-answered the commander.

* * *

Fifth chapter. Both chapters 5 and 6 will take place the same day, as you might have guessed. In chapter 6, "False Target", you'll find out how Gryphus 1 deals with the enemy transports. I'll also rewrite Scene 1 to make it fit with the rest of the fanfic, so stay tuned. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	12. Flashback 5:Meeting Her Parents

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 5:Meeting Her Parents**

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 09:00 hours._

Ángel woke up after having one of the best rests of his life. Despite the nightmare, and thanks to Julieta, he slept like a little kid for the rest of the night. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Julieta, who was sleeping by his side with a dreamy smile across her face. Ángel tried to get out of his bed but he found out that Julieta didn't let him go even when she fell asleep. She was still embracing him, and Ángel was less than willing to wake her up.

Some minutes later, Julieta woke up.

-Good morning, Julieta.-said Ángel, gently brushing a bang of her hair behind her ear.

-Good morning, Ángel.-Julieta answered, smiling even more than before.-It seems like you woke up before me, this time.

-You hit the nail.-her boyfriend said.-I wanted to go to the kitchen and have some breakfast, but your arms were wrapped around me and, if I tried to remove them, I would have woken you up.

-Oh, not again, Mr Lovesick.-giggled Julieta, shaking her head.-I'm not going to be angry if you wake me up. Seeing your face when I wake up really makes my day.

-You should see yourself when you're sleeping.-Ángel answered.-You look so cute. It would be a sin to wake you up.

-Ángel,-said Julieta.-pampering me will not make me forget my hunger. Let's have breakfast.

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 09:15 hours_

Ángel and Julieta were in the kitchen, eating some cereals and drinking a chocolate milkshake each. Apollo had come to greet them when they reached the hallway.

-Well, my parents are coming back home today.-said Julieta.-They've heard a lot about you, and they want to meet you in person.

-As long as they don't take me for a bad person, I'll be delighted to meet them, too.-answered Ángel.

-Believe me, they're longing to meet you.-she said, smiling.-They want to thank you for saving me from Reyes.

-I just did what any good person should do.-he answered, blushing.

-Ángel, you're too humble for your own good.-she answered, shaking her head.

After having breakfast, they did the dishes and headed to Julieta's house.

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 09:40 hours._

Ángel and Julieta arrived to the latter's house. Her parents hadn't arrived yet.

-This is weird.-said Julieta.-According to the note, they should be here by now.

-Don't worry.-answered Ángel.-I'm sure that they will arrive soon.

-I'll read a bit before they arrive.-said Julieta, heading to her room. She turned back just to see her boyfriend shyly looking around the house.-Come here. Let's go to my bedroom.

-OK.-he answered, following her.

Julieta entered her bedroom and picked up the same book that Ángel had presented her. She had probably read it before, but she seemed as interested on it as the first day. Ángel could just admire her knowledge of the animals featured in the book. To her, they seemed something that everyone should know about. Julieta even remarked some mistakes in the depiction of the animals in the book. There was barely a single noise until they heard some keys out of her bedroom.

-They're my parents.-said Julieta, heading to the door.

She opened the door and met her parents.

-Hi, mom. Hi, dad.-said Julieta.-Ángel has come here for a visit.

-That Ángel?-said her father, smiling. He headed to the boy and shook his hand.-Hello, Ángel. My name is Diego.

-And my name is Elena.-said Julieta's mother, kissing him.-Pleased to meet you in person.

-Pleased to meet you too.-answered Ángel, returning a smile.-I hope I'm welcome here.

-Are you kidding?-said Diego.-We wanted to thank you for saving our daughter from Esteban Reyes.

-She couldn't stop talking about you since she first met you.-added Elena.-She said that a punky boy looked at her in the library. The next Monday, she said that the very same punky saved her from that evil boy. Whenever she talked about you, she couldn't help but smile. And these last days, she even whispers your name in dreams.

-Oh, mom...-said Julieta, blushing madly.

-You know that's true, Juli.-said Elena with a smirk.-You were virtually walking on air since your birthday, and you spent hours alone in your bedroom, thinking about him.

If Julieta wasn't blushing before, now she looked like a tomato. Ángel was blushing too, because, since he met her, he couldn't stop thinking about her, at least not for long.

-But I guess that she couldn't ask for a better friend, or boyfriend.-Diego said.-I sometimes hear some people saying bad stuff about you, but it's pure nonsense.

-Well, she can have anyone she wants to.-Ángel said.-She's a good person, and I can't see why anyone would dislike her at all, unless that person can't tell the difference between good and evil.

-I heard that you wanted to become a fighter pilot.-said Elena.-And I can tell that you will be a hell of a pilot. You seem as kind as an angel and as strong as the mightiest demon.

-Well, not any ordinary pilot.-said Ángel.-I want to be an aggressor pilot. In other words, a pilot that trains other pliots in air-to-air and air-to-ground combat.

-I hope you become a good one.-said Diego.-You really deserve it. By the way, you can stay here and have lunch today. It's the least we can do for you after you invited our daughter to your home.

-It was a pleasure for me.-Ángel answered sheepishly.-But thank you anyway.

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 14:30 hours._

After having lunch, Ángel and Julieta spent the nap time at her bedroom. Her parents were tired because of the long journey they had to endure from the capital, so both teenagers tried their best not to make the slightest noise.

-It seems like your parents like me a lot.-said Ángel.

-Well, of course.-answered Julieta.-What else did you expect? You're a good person, Ángel. You're quite handsome, if you ask me, but if you were like Esteban, I would kick you out of my life without a second thought.

-I can expect that from you.-answered Ángel.-You can have any boy you like wrapped around your finger, but it still beats me why did you choose me. Not that I'm sad, thought. I couldn't ask for any better girl.

-Oh, Ángel, not again.-said Julieta, shaking her head in amusement.-As I said, you're a good person. You truly listen to anything your friends have to say, even if it isn't anything serious, and you try your best to help them in case they need to.

-Well, you're a very good person too.-said Ángel.-Even if it takes you some time to gain some confidence, when you do, you become a very good friend. Someone that never lets down those who love you.

-When you think about it, it almost seems like we've been dating for years, instead of having been dating for a few days.-said Julieta.

-One thing is sure.-said Ángel, cupping her face in his hands and staring into her eyes.-I've turned into a happier and more friendly person since I met you.

-I could say the same for me.-said Julieta.-I wasn't very friendly before I met you. Not that I didn't have any friends at all, but I only had a handful. But it seems that I really hit the jackpot with you.

After that, they kissed again. The effect of the kiss was soothing and warm. A feeling that they never wanted to dissapear.

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 19:40 hours._

After spending the day and the afternoon with Julieta, it was time for Ángel to go back home.

-It's sad to say, but I have to say goodbye for now. These days have been the best of my life.-said Ángel, a bit downcast.

-Don't worry.-said Julieta, optimistic.-This goodbye is more like a "I'll see you next time".

-I know.-he answered.-By the way, how do you think our friends will react to our relationship?

-I don't know.-she pondered.-Maybe with a "We told you so, lovebirds!". But I couldn't care less for their reactions. It's what we feel for each other what really matters.

-You're right.-he said. He then leaned and kissed her.-Goodbye, Julieta.

-Goodbye, Ángel.-she answered, as he left her home and went back to his.

* * *

Fifth flashback. Sorry for the delays, but I had a driving test last Monday and I had to study. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	13. Chapter 6:False Target

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 6:False Target**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 09:11 Hours_

-Really?-asked Ángel.-How many?

-I don't know,-answered the commander.- but there are four groups escorted by fighters, with at least one ace squadron among them. It seems that the An-124 you shot down over Port Patterson was a stranded one.

-I see.-said Ángel.-It seems like I have to hurry.

-Which plane will you choose, Captain Román?-asked the commander.-Since it is an air-to-air mission, the F-14D or the F-15C might be a good choice.

-Well, the F-14D carries Advanced Long range Air-to-Air missiles and is more maneuverable than the F-15C, but it is not as stable or fast as the F-15C.-Ángel pondered, and, after thinking for a bit, he made up his mind.-I think I'll take the F-15C.

-But, Captain, even though we couldn't count how many transports are en route to Santa Elva, we managed to find out that they are flying at high altitude. Do you think that the Eagle can reach them?-said the commander.

-Are you kidding?-retorted the pilot.-Did you hear about a pilot called Larry Foulke, also known as Solo-Wing Pixy?

-Yeah.-said the commander.-Why?

-Well, he managed to land an F-15C that had a wing torn off during a dogfight.-answered Ángel.-If that's not showing how stable that aircraft is, I'm a monkey's uncle.

-OK, you're the boss.-the commander answered, shrugging.-Just be careful. We might have lost this war without you.

-"_Ironic._"-thought Ángel, as he climbed to the F-15's cockpit.-"_Someone that could not protect his loved ones and has no hope at all over his shoulders is saving and bringing hope to this whole nation._"

___Kingshill, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 10:30 Hours_

Gryphus 1 piloted the F-15C from Patterson Base to Kingshill, half way between Port Patterson and Stand Canyon. It had taken him one hour and fifteen minutes to reach the area since he took off from the base. His plane, armed with XMAA and SAAM, along with missiles and guns, was perfect for air-to-air combat, although it was not nearly as good in air-to-ground attacks. The F-15E Strike Eagle was much better in that role, while retaining the air-to-air skills of the F-15C. However, the F-15C could carry some air-to-ground ordnance when required.

Gryphus 1 had made contact with Crux minutes earlier, and now he was tracking a formation of two MiG-21-93 Fishbed escorting three An-124 Condor.

-"_Three planes?!_"-thought Gryphus 1.-"_Each one of those planes can carry a lot of supplies in a fix. Why so many?_"

-Something's wrong...-said Crux.-Gryphus 1, does something seem amiss?

-Yes, there are just too many transport aircraft.-answered the pilot.-There are probably some decoy aircraft mixed in whit the formation. Can you confirm which one is the target?

-Unfortunately, no.-answered Crux.-You'll have to find the real one and shoot it down by yourself. Take a good look. Is there anything different, perhaps in the way they fly?

-I don't know. I'll shoot down all the transports if I see the chance, just in case.-answered Gryphus 1.

-I wouldn't advise that.-said Crux.-The target might get away if you don't focus your attacks.

-Understood. Gryphus 1, engaging.-said Gryphus 1, attacking the escorts with XMAA. Both MiG-21s were shot down.

-"_I thought you were taking us more seriously!_"-thought Gryphus 1.

-Enemy aircraft!-reported one of the transports.-Was there a leak?!

-That's what the decoy aircraft are for. Only one shipment needs to get through.-answered another transport.

-Keep us protected.-ordered another one.-We have precious cargo onboard.

-"_A cargo I will never allow to reach its destination._"-thought Gryphus 1. He headed to the transports. One of them was flying lower than the other two.

He decided to use missiles and guns to take out the transports at a higher altitude, in a hunch.

-Decoy aircraft hit!-reported a pilot, after two of the three transports were shot down.-There's nothing we can do. Delivering the cargo is the top priority.

Gryphus 1 then switched to SAAM and shot a missile to the last transport. The airplane kept flying after it was hit, but a short burst of guns was enough to shoot it down. He then tracked a handful of planes to the northwest and proceeded to intercept them.

Suddenly, a voice was heard over the radio.

-This is the ground unit. We've secured the downed transports. It looks that the last one you shot down was the real target. We'll carry on from here.

Gryphus 1 recognised that voice. It was one of the soldiers of the Davis Unit. It seemed that they were informed by the commander or Bergman about the operation over Kingshill.

He was approaching the contacts when his missile warning went off. A couple of SAAM flew towards him at high speed. He managed to evade them in time to see two JA-37 Viggen engaging him. One of them made a single mistake and was shot down with a XMAA, while the other fired its guns at him. Gryphus 1 evaded the burst and got to the bandit's tail, shooting another XMAA that hit its mark.

-What are you doing?-asked one of the transport plane's pilot to another one.-Increase your altitude!

-Escape while the enemy is busy with the decoys.-ordered another one.-Can't we fly any higher?

-Heavy cargo will make it difficult for a transport to maintain a steady altitude.-guessed Crux.-Look in the formation for an aircraft with a lower altitude and take it out.

Gryphus 1, however, engaged the three transports. He started to shoot down the ones with a higher altitude.

-Gryphus 1, it looks like that was a decoy.-reported Crux.-Look harder for the real transport.

-Take it easy, Crux.-answered Gryphus 1.-There's still plenty of time to shoot down every transport.

The pilot then turned to the remaining transport. It was on the center of the formation, although at a lower altitude. He fired an SAAM and gunned it, sending it spiralling to the ground.

-Dammit!-shouted a Leasathian pilot.-A shipment's been shot down!

Seconds later, another formation of An-124 was tracked. This time, it was comprised of 4 transports, escorted by 4 MiG-29C, two of which procceded to engage Gryphus 1 immediately.

-It's the enemy!-reported a Leasathian pilot.-Increase speed and shake him.

-The cargo's too heavy.-complained the pilot of a transport plane.-We can't gain altitude.

Gryphus 1 fired a couple of XMAA to the MiG-29C, but one of them dodged the missile and fired two missiles at him. The missiles were just a few meters away from hitting the Eagle. Gryphus 1 got to the Fulcrum's tail and fired its guns at it, shooting it down. He then headed to the transports, getting the attention of the remaining MiG-29C. However, as soon as they were in range, Gryphus 1 fired two XMAA more, thistime successfully shooting down both fighters. He then proceeded to shoot down the transports, focusing on the ones flying at high altitude. This time, he fired two missiles at each plane, firing the gun to finish them off.

-Gryphus 1, please hurry! If you don't hurry, the military supplies...-said Crux, but was promptly interrupted by the pilot:

-CRUX!-shouted Gryphus 1.-The more planes I shoot down here, the less planes I'll have to shoot down later. Just calm down.

The remaining transport plane was shot down with an SAAM and a short burst of guns.

-Another shipment's been hit!-complained a Leasathian pilot.

Gryphus 1 was now tracking not one, but two formations, one comprised of three planes to the west and the other one, comprised of 8 planes, to the southwest. He decided to attack the smaller one first. He got it in range just to find out that it was a lone Il-76 Candid escorted by two MiG-31 Foxhound, that broke away from the transport and fired their XLAA to their enemy. Gryphus 1 evaded the missiles and fired an SAAM to one of the fighters. It wasn't shot down by it, but it took a short burst of guns to shoot the Foxhound down. He then shot down both the remaining MiG-31 and the Il-76 with the same tactic, at the cost of his remaining SAAM. He then rushed to the remaining enemy planes in the area.

-Escort aircraft! Get him off of us!-ordered the pilot of a transport plane.-We lose everything if this plane goes down!

-Roger that!-answered the pilot of an escort plane. The four Su-33 of the escort squadron had a similar paintjob to the Leasathian Navy standard, albeit in a three-tone brown pattern. Armed with XMAA and QAAM, they were a serious threat to any enemy plane, at any range.-Savanna Squadron, engage!

Each one of the Su-33 fired an XMAA to Gryphus 1, but he managed to avoid them. He chose to focus on the transport planes and leave the enemy fighters alone for the time being. He fired his last XMAA salvo to the An-124, severely damaging them. Then he fired the guns to the transports, shooting them down one by one.

-Somebody shoot him down already!-ordered one of the transport planes' pilot after the three with the higher altitude were shot down, but it was futile. Gryphus 1 shot down the enemy transport immediately after.

-Enemy shipments destroyed.-reported Crux.-Good job, Gryphus 1!

-Not at all, Crux. But I have four bandits on my tail.-said Gryphus 1.

-Our comrades' deaths will not be in vain, scum!-quiped Savanna 1.-All units, kill him!

-Roger.-answered his wingmen, firing at him.

Gryphus 1 evaded their attacks. He got on the tail of one of the Su-33 and fired two missiles, but none of them hit the plane. The Su-33 used its maneuvering advantage to get to his tail and fire, hitting Gryphus 1 on the right wing.

-DAMN!-groaned Gryphus 1.

-Gotcha, bastard!-the Leasathian pilot boasted.-Time to finish you off.

Gryphus 1, however, evaded him again and fired his guns. This time, the bullets hit the Flanker's engines, making them explode.

-One of ours went down!-reported one of the pilots of the Savanna Squadron.

-Crap!-complained Savanna 1.-All units, surround him and shoot him down if you have a chance.

-Roger.-said the two remaining pilots.

Gryphus 1 saw the three Su-33 circling around him. He recognised that technique immediately: a "mauling". If he chased a single plane, he would have another one in a perfect position for it to fire at him and shoot him down. So he decided to go for the extreme: he changed course and flew head-on towards one fo the planes, firing the gun. The Flanker was hit directly and fell to the ground, giving Gryphus 1 a chance to escape the circle. The Su-33 saw this and chased him, but Gryphus 1 turned around and fired two missiles to one of the two planes left, shooting it down, while the other fired its guns at him. He was hit again on the right wing, and the damaged wing broke in half.

-CRAP! Not again!-complained Gryphus 1, seeing his F-15C's right wing torn off.

-Take that, you son of a bitch!-groaned Savanna 1, the last Leasathian pilot left in the area.

Both Gryphus 1 and Savanna 1 turned around, trying to shoot the other one down. Evading his enemy's missiles and bullets, Gryphus 1 managed to shoot the Su-33 down.

-Well done, sir...er, I mean, Gryphus 1-cheered Crux.

-Thanks, Crux, but I lost my right wing in the dogfight.-replied Gryphus 1.-I'm returning the base.

___Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 12:00 Hours_

Ángel Román landed his damaged F-15C. Eugene Solano and Alejandro Bergman had arrived some minutes before.

-My my, it seems like we have a "Solo-Wing" right before us.-said Bergman, sneering.-I never though an F-15C could take so much damage.

-I've seen worst.-shrugged Román.-I still find it hard to believe I could make it to this base when we captured Port Patterson. My F-1 was almost shot down.

-Still, now you're one of three pilots that managed to fly this aircraft with such degree of damage.-replied Solano.

-Along with the Demon Lord of the Round Table and Solo-Wing Pixy, aka Galm 1 and Galm 2, right?-said Román.

-You bet, man.-answered Bergman.

-Let's have a meal now.-said Ángel.-I'm starving after all this flying.

___Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 17:00 Hours_

After having some food and a short nap, Ángel was helping the mechanics with the repairs on his F-15C. Suddenly, Eugene entered the hangar, with a broad smile on his face.

-Hey Eugene, why so happy?-said Ángel.

-I've got good news.-Eugene answered.-Some units of the Aurelian Navy are heading to Port Patterson as we speak. We're finally having some support!

-Fantastic!-replied Ángel, going down the ladder and heading to his friend.-They can't come at any better time. As soon as they get some supplies, we'll conduct a rescue operation.

-You mean...?-Eugene started to say, but Ángel answered him right away:

-Yes, we're heading to Terminus Island to rescue the Aurelian scientist secluded there.

* * *

Sixth chapter. Sorry for the delays, but I've been a bit out of the loop these last days. If you wonder, I think that Cipher could have taken a little damage when fighting the Morgan over Avalon Dam in Ace Combat Zero, but not enough to take him down. He's the Demon Lord, after all. Next chapter, as you might have guessed, is "Ice Bound", after another flashback, though. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	14. Flashback 6:Valentine and Birthday

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 6:Valentine And Birthday**

When Ángel and Julieta returned to class after holidays, their friends were not surprised that they were dating. Carlos, Rebeca and Sergio reacted just as the couple had predicted, but, instead of teasing them, they were very glad to hear it. Not everyone at school was happy, though, as some of Esteban's former friends were mad because Esteban's worst enemy and the girl that dared to force his downfall were together, but those were the least of them. And no one was fool enough to mess with either the couple or their friends, since no one wanted to be put through the same problems as the bully.

_Sunday, February 14th 2010, 18:30 hours._

It was St. Valentine Day, and Ángel had something for Julieta. Something he knew for a fact she would love. He had bought some flowers for her, but that was only a part of the gift he had prepared for his beloved girlfriend.

Ángel arrived to Julieta's home and was greeted by Elena, who opened the door. She saw Ángel with a bouquet and a rather big box.

-Hello, Ángel.-she greeted him.

-Hi there, Ms. Álvarez.-he answered.-Is Julieta at home?

-Yes. She's in her bedroom, but she's doing homework.-Elena answered.

-OK.-Ángel said.-I came here to bring her a gift. I'll come back later if she's not available now.

Suddenly, Julieta's voice was heard:

-You can come in. It's not like my homework is that difficult.

Ángel entered her room.

-Hello Julieta. Happy St. Valentine.-he said, kissing her and giving her the bouquet, after placing the box carefully on the floor.

-Happy St. Valentine to you too.-Julieta answered. The bouquet had roses, daisies and carnations.-That's a wonderful bouquet you brought me.

-It's only a part of the gift.-he replied, with a small smirk on his face.

-A part?-she wondered.-What is the other part?

-I'll show you.-he said.-Please close your eyes first.

Julieta closed her eyes, but tried to open them as he turned around, out of curiosity.

-Please, no cheating.-he said.

Julieta closed her eyes again. She heard him opening the box and placing something heavy on her desk.

-Now you can open them.-Ángel said.

When Julieta opened her eyes, she thought she was dreaming.

Ángel had brought a figure of the Sideshow collection, just like the one with the Tyrannosaurus fighting the Velociraptors he had at his home.

-You bought this for me!?-she asked, almost squealing.

-No, I didn't.-he answered.-This is the one I had at home.

When Julieta heard that, she almost broke down in tears. The figure was a very personal thing for her boyfriend, for it was a gift of his deceased grandfather.

-But, Ángel, this is one of the last things your grandfather could give you. Why did you turn it into a present for me!?-she asked, on the verge of crying.

-Well, at least I keep the other one.-he answered.-As long as I have it, I'll have a small memory of my grandpa with me. And, since the day you saw it, I knew that you would love one of them. You can take this figure as a token of my love for you.

Julieta couldn't believe her ears. Ángel had given her something very dear for him, in St. Valentine. She started crying out of happiness.

-Julieta, what's wrong?-Ángel asked, when he saw her crying.-Didn't you like it?

-Like it?-Julieta answered, wiping the tears from her face and looking at her boyfriend.-I love it! But not as much as I love you.

That being said, she pulled him into an Ustian kiss. Ángel was caught off-guard, but loved it nonetheless. They kissed for a good twenty seconds before pulling apart.

-This has been my first Valentine of my life,-said Julieta.-and thanks to you, the happiest.

-I could say the same.-Ángel answered.-Because, when I'm with you, there's nothing else I could ask for.

-Thank you for the presents.-she said.-Unfortunately, I have to finish my homework, since tomorrow we have classes.

-First obligation and then devotion.-he answered.-Goodbye Julieta. I love you.

-I love you too.-she answered, blowing a kiss for him.

_Tuesday, April 6th 2010, 19:00 hours_

It was Ángel's birthday, and he palyed host to a great party at his granparents' house, which, since their decease, was used by Ángel's family in special occasions. And Ángel's birthday was one of these.

Even people like Carlos, Sergio and Rebeca had been invited, and everyone was having a ball. Presents were meaningless for Ángel when compared to the joy of having people in his birthday.

It came without saying that Julieta was at the party too.

-16 years, and it's said soon, my friend.-said Carlos.-I hope you're having a nice birthday.

-It's being great.-Ángel answered.-And thanks to my family and friends.

-Not at all.-Sergio answered.-Maybe this will make up for us being total jerks to you in the past.

-Nonsense.-answered Ángel.-Forget about the past, and let's enjoy the present.

The whole day was wonderful for everyone. After the party, while the whole Román family was cleaning up the house, Ángel was approached by Julieta.

-Hey, I have something for you.-she said.

-Well, let's see.-he answered.

They went to the entrance and Julieta pulled a golden necklace with a golden heart on it.

-I truly hope you like it.-she said, putting it around his neck.

Ángel looked at it in awe. It was by far one of the best gifts of his birthday.

-Have you tried opening the heart?-Julieta said suddenly.

Ángel did as she told and saw a small photo inside the heart. It was a photo that she had taken of them some days before.

-Wow, it's beautiful.-he said.

-Thanks.-she answered.-I know it's not that much, but less is nothing.

-Are you kidding?-he asked.-Of all the gifts I had, this has been one of the best, to say the very least.

Julieta blushed when he said that. It didn't help at all that Ángel pulled her into a passionate kiss.

-Ángel, if you're finished with Julieta, please come here now and help us clean this mess.-said Lucas.

The teenagers blushed when Ángel's father called his son.

-Well, I'll see you tomorrow.-he stammered.-Goodbye.

-Goodbye.-said Julieta, heading to her home.

* * *

Sixth flashback. Delays again, but real life takes its toll, and quite a heavy one. Remember to follow the story if you like it. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	15. Chapter 7:Ice Bound

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 7:Ice Bound**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 21st 2020, 15:23 Hours_

It had been several days since the operations in Port Patterson and Kingshill. There had been no important missions during those days, just recon missions that showed that the Leasathian Armed Forces were in a defensive mood, instead of trying to gain new ground. It seemed that they were now truly afraid of Ángel Román, or as they called him, the "Southern Cross".

Ángel was having a rest during nap time when Bergman knocked on his room's door.

-Hey, Captain Román, we've got good news. The Aurelian Navy units that contacted us the 17th have arrived to Port Patterson!-said the Major.

-Fantastic.-answered Ángel, putting on his uniform.-Tell the personnel to prepare an helicopter and let's go and meet them.

___Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 21st 2020, 17:53 Hours_

Ángel Román, Alejandro Bergman, Eugene Solano and the base commander, a man known as Fred Hernández, had arrived to Port Patterson in a CH-47 Chinook, a transport helicopter used by the Aurelian Army. At the port, there were one cruiser, two destroyers, an amphibious assault ship with two AV-8B Harriers on deck and three frigates, along with a submarine. Three soldiers were waiting for them at the port complex. The helicopter landed near the complex and the four men got down of it.

-Hello there.-said Hernández, while the seven men saluted.

-At ease.-said the man in the middle. It was an old man, whose voice sounded a bit grumpy, but despite that, he seemed friendly enough.-My name is Charles López, and I'm the captain of the cruiser Thalassa. The man to my right is the First Lieutenant Miguel Grant, call-sign Milvus 1, and the man to my left is Henry Rodríguez, captain of the submarine Naiad.

-Pleased to meet you all.-answered Hernández.-My name is Fred Hernández; I'm the commander of Patterson Base, and these men are Second Lieutenant Eugene Solano, Major Alejandro Bergman, and Captain Ángel Román, whose call-sign is Gryphus 1.

-Gryphus 1?-said Miguel.-That Gryphus 1?

-The very same.-answered Ángel.-Why?

-I'm a great fan of yours.- Miguel answered.-You're an Air Force pilot, so I assume that you haven't seen a Harrier very often, right?

-Well, I want to take a look at your squadron's Harriers, if it's not too much to ask.-answered the pilot.

-Of course. Come with me.-replied the Harrier pilot.

Some minutes later, both pilots were checking the Harriers.

-Unfortunately, some of the planes of Milvus Squadron were shot down, and only I and my wingman could remain operative.-pointed Miguel.

-You're lucky.-answered Ángel.-My callsign is just a formality now, since I'm the only pilot left in the 207th TFS.

-Really?-wondered Miguel.-What happened to the rest of the squadron?

-They were killed.-answered Ángel.-With the SWBM

-The SWBM?-said Miguel.-The long range missile of the Gleipnir?

-You bet.-answered Ángel, darkly.-And that aircraft also killed my family, my girlfriend, and too many innocent people.

-I truly hope that someone shoot that monster down.-said Miguel, clenching his fists.-That aircraft has taken too many lives already.

-For me, it's personal.-replied Ángel, frowning.-As soon as I have the chance, I'll take down that plane and anything or anyone protecting it.

-Let's change the subject.-said Miguel.-We've been informed that the fleet will attack any ship around Terminus Island, in a diversonary attack, while the Naiad crew rescues the scientist and extract him. Although we may deal some nasty damage to a small fleet, we'll be sitting ducks if it takes us too much time.

-And that's when I come in, right?-mused Ángel.

-You're sharp, like the rumors.-cheered Miguel.-You'll cripple the fleet and protect us and the Naiad, in case we need it.

-No need to worry at all.-answered Ángel.-I think I have a good aircraft for this mission.

-Which one?-asked Miguel.

-That, my friend, will be a secret for now. Sorry if it unnerves you.-said Ángel.

-No problem.-said Miguel.-I guess you'll make a good choice. You're the Southern Cross.

-But I'm no god.-replied Ángel.-I just do what I have to do, like everyone here.

-You've managed to change the tide of battle so far.-answered Miguel.-If that's not being good, I don't know what could be.

___Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 21st 2020, 19:00 Hours_

Ángel, Eugene, Alejandro and Fred had arrived to the base some minutes ago. Fred went to his office to answer a call from the fleet.

-Well, Miguel told us that you had chosen an airplane for the rescue mission.-said Eugene.-Which one will you take?

-I think I'll take the Tornado EF.3.-answered Ángel.-I know it's not a good dogfighter, but it will be useful against the enemy ships thanks to the LAGMs and its low flight capabilities. And, in the case that any anti-submarine aircraft shows up, its XMAA will take it down or cripple it. Furthermore, its ECM system will come in handy while we cover the Naiad.

-OK. I just hope that this mission is successful, just like the others.-said Alejandro.

-The fleet has just commenced their advance towards Terminus Island.-said Fred.-They expect to arrive to the island within 7 hours.

-Seven?-replied Ángel.-That means we have some work to do now. Eugene, head to your E-767 and head toward the area. I'll catch up with the fleet at midnight.

-I think that the crew of the Naiad will be enough to save the scientist.-said Alejandro.-Everyone has been informed of their objectives. You are ordered to protect the diversionary fleet and the Naiad at all cost until they exit the area.

-Understood.-answered Ángel.-I'll check the EF.3 and take off ASAP.

___Terminus Island, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 00:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 had just arrived to Terminus Island on a Tornado EF.3, which was a variant of the Tornado F.3 adapted to Suppresion of Enemy Air Defences, or SEAD. Armed with XMAA and LAGM, it combined the fighter capabilities of the F.3 with some of the Tornado ECR SEAD properties, including an integrated ECM system.

-To all allied forces. This is the Naiad.-reported the submarine's Captain.-We will be approaching the target shortly. Make sure to draw the enemy's attention your way.

-This is the cruiser Thalassa.-answered the cruiser's Captain.-Understood. We'll make sure they know we're here. Pilots up above. Show us your best.

-We read you loud and clear.-replied Milvus 1.-Hey, Gryphus 1, it seems like you got here just in time.

-I wish I had been here sooner, Milvus 1.-said Gryphus 1, as he approached a small enemy fleet from the southwest.-It seems like you have found stiff opposition out there.

-Crux to Gryphus 1.-reported Crux, as an MPG appeard on the right side of the HUD.-Damage to the allied fleet will be displayed on the MPG. The Naiad will likely be discovered if the diversonary fleet has to pull out. Make sure they survive this mission.

-Roger that, Crux.-answered Gryphus 1. He then talked to the Milvus squadron.-Milvus 1, I'm picking Yak-38 Forgers inbound. Do you think you can take them?

-No problem at all, Gryphus 1.-replied Milvus 1.

-Sure. We'll take care of the small fry.-added Milvus 2.-You can take care of the enemy fleet for us.

Four Yak-38 Forgers had taken off from the island, and headed to the fleet immediately. Milvus squadron attacked them, trying to avoid enemy AA fire from the enemy fleet.

-Enemy fleet detected.-said a Leasathian Navy Captain.-This is the AEGIS destroyer Neptune. All ships capable of attack, follow us.

A fleet of one AEGIS destroyer, a destroyer, a cruiser, a frigate and two missile boats headed out of the port facilities of the island. They seemed oblivious to the submarine that headed to the island, but they were fully aware of every other enemy in the area. Gryphus 1 flew to an altitude of less than 500 feet to avoid enemy SAMs from the ships and fired an LAGM to the frigate. When the missile hit it, the frigate was split in two because of the impact. Gryphus 1 headed to the cruiser and fired another LAGM, but this time, the cruiser didn't sink at all, but it was so terribly crippled that it sunk after a short strafe run of the Tornado.

-"___The missile boats are too frail to waste LAGMs on them_"-thought Gryphus 1, firing a missile to each one, destroying them with ease.

-Show them what our anti-aircraft defences are capable of!-ordered the AEGIS' Captain.

-It's no use!-answered the Captain of the destroyer in front of the AEGIS.-That bandit is flying extremely low!

Soon after that, an LAGM impacted on the destroyer, crippling it. Another gun run was enough to sink it. Unfortunately, Gryphus 1 pullet up to avoid a collision with the ship, and the AEGIS took the chance to fire two missiles at him. The advanced tracking system of the missiles easily countered the ECM system of the EF.3, but not the evasive maneuvers. Gryphus 1 turned around and fired a fourth LAGM to the enemy ship. This time, however, the damage was minimal compared to the other ships, and Gryphus 1 needed two missiles more to sink the last ship.

Meanwhile, the Naiad had arrived to the island.

-This is the Naiad.-reported the Captain.-We've reached the targed. The infiltration unit is preparing to enter the facility.

-This is the infiltration unit.-said the leader of the unit.-We'll bring you back something nice, so don't leave without us.

Gryphus 1 flew over the Naiad, that was docked in a hangar on the southwest coast of the island. There was a double row of lights heading toward the beach, hinting a landing strip for a seaplane. Its width was roughly that of the Gleipnir. Gryphus 1 frowned by the thought of that aircraft, but the voice of Crux reminded him of an important feature of the mission.

-It looks like we've got enemy anti-submarine aircraft.-he reported.-The Naiad¡s going to be pinned down even of we secure the target. Take care of those aircraft as soon as possible.

And hell was he right.

A couple of Tu-22M Backfire escorted by four MiG-29C Fulcrum were heading in from the north. The Tu-22M was a heavy anti-ship airplane that Leasath used as an anti-submarine warfare aircraft. Gryphus 1 knew that, if he didn't do something soon, these two planes would sink the Naiad as soon as it got away from the island.

-This is the Naiad! Take care of those birds in the sky!-ordered the Captain.

-Understood.-answered Gryphus 1.-Gryphus 1, engaging enemy planes.

He proceeded to get a lock on the Backfires and two of the Fulcrums with his XMAA and fired the four missiles at them. None of them dodged the missiles, but the Backfires were just crippled instead of shot down. The other two MiG-29C engaged Gryphus 1, but, one of them was shot down with a couple of missiles, while the other tried to shoot him down to no avail. Gryphus 1 knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against a Fulcrum in a dogfight with the Tornado EF.3, so he flew low to avoid the enemy radar. However, the MiG-29C chased him trying to shoot him down with his guns, when a QAAM hit him from the left, shooting him down.

-This is Milvus 1. Splash three.-reported Milvus 1.-Gryphus 1, head toward the Tu-22M.

-Roger.-answered the pilot.-Thanks, Milvus 1.

-Anytime, my friend.-replied Milvus 1.

Gryphus 1 headed towards the crippled planes, that didn't retreat, since the scientist knew too much about the Gleipnir. But their stubborness would be their downfall, as Gryphus 1 gunned both planes out of the sky.

-Infiltration unit.-reported the leader of the unit.-We've secured the target. Returning now!

-This is the Naiad!-informed Rodríguez, a minute after they took the scientist out of the facility.-We have secured the target, and are commencing extraction.

-Good job!-cheered Milvus 1.-All right, now just get out of there.

Seconds later, an explosion was heard, and everyone above the surface felt like the whole world fell over them.

-What the!? This is the Naiad! Hull breached! We've struck a mine.

-Naiad, are you all right!?-asked Crux frantically.-What's the damage report?

-The diving control system and rudder are out! Controls are barely responding! We're surfacing!-informed the Captain as the submarine rose out of the water like a gigantic shark and fell back onto the water.

-The Naiad has surfaced.-said Crux. He then took a look to the long range radar and almost fainted.-Of all the times... We're getting new readings on radar. A large number of aircraft have taken off from a nearby enemy base.

Gryphus 1 and the Milvus squadron took a look at the long range radar, and it showed ten contacts heading directly to the damaged submarine.

-Naiad! Maintain your present course!-ordered Gryphus 1.-You've got to make it out of there!

What Rodríguez said next almost made everyone to have a heart attack:

-It's no use! An iceberg is blocking our path. All pilots, do something about that iceberg. The Naiad is stuck on a collision course.

Crux was barely capable of keeping it together.

-Crux to Gryphus and Milvus squadrons.-he ordered.-The distance between the Naiad and the iceberg will be displayed on your MPGs. Destroy the iceberg before the Naiad collides with it.

-Is it even possible to destroy something that big?-questioned Rodríguez.-I guess I'll have to take your word for it!

-You've heard him, Milvus 1.-said Gryphus 1.-Let's destroy the iceberg.

-Roger that.-answered both pilots.

The two AV-8B and the Tornado EF.3 proceeded to drop all air-to-ground ordnance. After a couple of runs, though, the Milvus squadron retired because they were low on fuel. Fortunately, however, Gryphus 1, last run was enough to destroy the iceberg, but at the cost of his six remaining LAGMs.

-This is the Naiad. Destruction of the iceberg confirmed.-reported the Captain.-Keep us covered until we make it out of the battle zone.

Suddenly, Crux saw something amiss regarding the approaching enemy aircraft.

-Gryphus 1.-he said.-There's something strange about two of the planes of the enemy formation.

-What's wrong?-Gryphus 1 asked. He switched to long range radar, and his heart stopped dead in its tracks.-Oh, no! Crux! Keep the Milvus squadron out of the fray!

-What's going on, Gryphus 1?-Crux wondered.

-There's only one plane in the Leasathian Air Force that can go that fast, and it's the MiG-31 Foxhound!-Gryphus 1 replied.-If they track the Milvus squadron, they're doomed.

___10 miles north of Terminus Island, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 00:06:50 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was right.

Two MiG-31 Foxhound, with red wingtips and rudders and blue trims across the intakes, wings and tail, were quickly approaching the battle zone.

-Alright, we've been authorized to sanitize the airspace before the bombers arrive.-said the flight lead.

-Guess it's business, as usual.-answered the wingman, sneering.-I've heard rumors that the Southern Cross is in the area, so let's be careful.

-But not coward, though.-replied the flight lead.-Let's show that good-for-nothing Southern Cross that the Paladin Squadron is second to no one!

That being said, both planes got a lock on Gryphus 1 and fired the XLAAs at him.

___Terminus Island, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 00:07 Hours_

The missile alarm blared in the EF.3's cockpit. Fortunately, he evaded both missiles. Then, one of the planes broke away from the other, while the other one tried to get on his tail. Gryphus 1 guessed what they intended instantly: it was a simple technique that, more often than not, would end with the chased plane being shot down by either the chasing plane or the ambushing plane, which came head-on to the unsuspecting prey.

-I'm not going out like that!-he swore.

-You talk big, Crossie.-calmly said Paladin 1.-Let's see if you slip through this one. But remember, even if you shoot us down, you won't be able to take out the bombers!

Gryphus 1 hit the brakes and got to his tail, locking on the bandit with the XMAA.

-But you've already made a serious mistake.-he said, firing an XMAA to the MiG-31.

The enemy pilot only had a couple of seconds of despair before the missile hit the intakes of the MiG-31, and shortly after, a burst of guns turned the interceptor in a huge ball of fire.

-Now I'm mad!-roared Paladin 2.-I'll kill you for shooting down my flight lead, you bastard!

He then fired an SAAM to Gryphus 1, but the Tornado evaded it with ease. Gryphus 1 fired an XMAA to the enemy plane, but failed.

-Well, it's time for an old-fashioned dogfight!-Gryphus 1 quipped, sneering, as the MiG-31 was not very maneuverable.

-I'm not getting shot down by the likes of you, Southern Cross dickhead!-Paladin 2 answered with rage, accelerating and increasing altitude.

Gryphus 1 tried to chase him, but his Tornado EF.3 was not nearly as fast as the Foxhound. He fired two missiles at him, and hit him, but sadly, Paladin 2 didn't give up. He flew to the north at full speed, but suddenly, his engines started to give up.

The MiG-31's engines were extremely damaged, and couldn't keep its afterburners for long.

-Oh, crap!-he complained. Before he could react, a burst of guns hit his plane.

-You've failed.-Gryphus 1 said.-If you just had kept near the bombers, then you MIGHT have had a chance.

-You foolish punk!-retorted Paladin 2.-I'm not going out of here alive, but the submarine will be sunk, no matter how hard you try to avoid it!

Gryphus 1 looked to his left and gasped. Four Su-25SM Frogfoot, two Tu-22M Backfire and two Tu-160 Blackjack headed to the Naiad, starting a bombing run.

-Time to sink the submarine and anyone on board of it!-boasted a bomber pilot.

-Thalassa.-asked Gryphus 1.-Could you make the bombers turn around to give me more time?

-No problem, Gryphus 1.-answered López.-You heard him, men. Open fire and make those Leasathians stop the bombing run.

Every ship was firing any anti-aircraft ordnance they could, and the enemy airplanes turned around to avoid the AA fire. Gryphus 1 took the chance to shoot down the Frogfoots, as they would give him a lot of trouble due to their maneuverability. A volley of XMAA was enough to take the four attackers down.

-"___There go the easy pickings. Let's go for the bombers._"-Gryphus 1 thought. However, he only had two XMAA left by then.-"___I think I'll save the XMAA for the Blackjacks._"

Suddenly, something caught his attention.

During the Navy counterattack, one of the Tu-160s had been hit severely. It was trailing smoke, but it kept on its attack.

Gryphus 1 fired both XMAA at the Blackjacks. The damaged bomber exploded, and the other was critically damaged. A burst of guns tore it apart.

After that, Gryphus 1 attacked both Backfires. He managed to shoot them down soon, but, after the second one was taken out, Gryphus 1 noticed a small trail of smoke coming from the belly of the bomber.

It was a cruise missile. It was flying too low for the ships to intercept it, So Gryphus 1 attacked it with everything he had.

He fired missiles and the guns to destroy it. When the missile was over the same area where the iceberg was, its engine exploded and the missile fell harmlessly in the water.

-This is the Naiad.-reported Rodríguez.-We made it through the combat zone border. Thanks. We couldn't have done it without you.

___Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 09:30 Hours_

Ángel Román had just come back from Terminus Island. It had been one of the toughest missions of his life. Eugene Solano and Alejandro Bergman were with him.

-Hey, Román, I've heard some rumors about your mission above Terminus Island. You flew like a pro.-said Alejandro.-And it looks like Santa Elva is just days away from being liberated! As soon as we know how to disable or counter the Gleipnir's optical camouflage...

-We'll take it out.-finished Ángel.-I can't wait to see how they tell Navarro that his "ultimate weapon" has been taken down by rag-tag band of soldiers.

-The last time I contacted with the Naiad, a small group of sailors had been sent to repair it.-said Eugene.-It is said that the Naiad will reach Port Patterson by tomorrow by the latest. And the scientist, called Albert Santos, has very valuable information of the Gleipnir.

-Magnificent.-replied Ángel, grinning.-Finally, that monster's fate is sealed for good. They will have to kill me to save the airborne fortress.

-I sure hope they don't.-said Alejandro.-We're still far away from Griswall. I have the feeling that, one way or another, the war will end at the capital.

___Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 21:30 Hours_

The day passed without a hitch. Since the Naiad was not scheduled for arrival until the next morning, everyone was enjoying a small "break".

Ángel, meanwhile, was remembering the good days with his folks, his wingmen of Aubrey Base, and Julieta.

-"___It's been a while since I last shared the skies with someone that didn't want to kill me._"-he thought.-"___My loved ones' deaths will not be in vain. Finally, Navarro, I will see your selfish dreams of world domination shatter like glass. I swear. I'm sure you didn't give a shit when you killed my family, my girlfriend, and my wingmen, but every person I cared for and every innocent people you murdered was like a stab to my heart._"

He fell asleep soon thereafter, dreaming of a day with Julieta that changed their lives forever.

A first discovery about his family's past that would be just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

Seventh chapter. Sorry for the delays yet again, but it's taking me quite long to write this chapter, and these last days frankly sucked. Then again, a flashback, and after that, finally, "Standoff in the skies". In that chapter, something about Ángel's past will be revealed(not in the flashback; that part will show something about his family's past). Good luck and take care. See you next time


	16. Flashback 7:Winter And Past

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 7:Winter And Past**

Ángel, Julieta and his friends had passed the final exams without any dfficulty at all. Ángel, Julieta and Rebeca passed with A's and B's, while Carlos and Sergio had B's on every exam. During the following break, Ángel enjoyed his favourite season: winter.

_Friday, July 2nd 2010, 09:00 hours._

Ángel had just woke up. He was having breakfast when he noticed something.

It was snowing.

-"_It's beautiful. It's not very often it snows over here._"-he thought.-"_I'll have breakfast, get dressed and go for a walk. I think Julieta won't mind if I go for a lonely walk this time_"

Several minutes later, Ángel was on his way to the park. He liked cold weather, so he only wore a jacket, and a tracksuit, along with a scarf. The park was covered in a rather large layer of snow, but it was not large enough to hinder walking.

Ángel took a deep breath, enjoying the scenery. It was not like he didn't want to spend some time with Julieta; in fact, he loved being with her more than anything, but this time he wanted to spent some time alone, and give her some free time.

He was so focused on the scenery that he didn't notice a figure behind him.

The figure giggled, grabbed a small amount of snow, turned it into a snowball, and threw it aiming for Ángel's head.

Ángel was hit so suddenly that he almost fell down.

He turned around to see the culprit. The figure was a girl who was laughing to her heart's content, and her face was obscured by a blue scarf. She then pulled down the scarf so that he could hear her.

It was Julieta. She was wearing a black hoodie, the blue scarf, a black sweater and black trousers.

-Seems like I caught you off-guard.-she said, smiling.

-"_There goes my time alone._"-he thought.-"_Nonetheless, I'm happy to see her._"

-Yeah, very funny.-Ángel answered, picking up some snow as well.-Let's see if you like this.

Ángel threw a snowball to Julieta. She was hit in the forehead. She knew that Ángel wouldn't be angry at her, but she decided to play along.

-OK, punkie.-answered Julieta, smiling while faking a frown.-If a snowball fight is what you want, you'll have a good one coming.

That being said, the couple started to throw snowballs at each other, making sure that the snowballs didn't have any harmful objects in them.

However, a couple of minutes later, they were so focused on their game that they stopped worrying about harming each other.

Julieta, however, got an idea to catch her gullible boyfriend off-guard again.

Ángel, meanwhile, picked up some snow, but didn't realized he had picked up something else along with the snow. He threw the snowball at Julieta. This time, however, she was hit on the face and fell to the ground, grabbing her nose in pain.

-Oh no.-Ángel gasped, fearing that he hurted Julieta. He ran to her immediately to check her in case she needed some help.-I'm sorry I hurt...

However, after taking a closer look, the object that was caught up in the snowball turned out to be a large, dry leaf.

-What!?- he said, but then Julieta wiped out the snow on her face and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

Ángel fell on his back, with Julieta's face inches from his and smiling slyly.

-Hahaha, got you again.-she said.-Seems like you fell for my "injured girlfriend" trick.

However, both of them noticed something else.

Julieta was sitting on his lap, while she grabbed Ángel's wrists.

There was no shade of red intense enough to describe their blush.

-Oh...er... I'm sorry.-Julieta stammered.-That was a little too weird.

-I'm afraid so.-he answered.-But don't worry. It was just that we both got a bit carried away.

-Even so, I just went too far.-she said, as they both got up.-I think that it was a bad idea.

-Are you kidding?-Ángel asked her.-Nothing's wrong. Please calm down.

-OK.-answered Julieta, still blushing.-But I did learn a good lesson.

-Oh, come on.-replied her boyfriend, passing an arm over her shoulders.-We're dating. It's only natural that, sooner or later, we have that kind of thoughts.

-Ángel!-exclaimed Julieta, scandalized.-Don't say that!

-Hahaha, don't worry.-said Ángel, trying to calm her down.-After all, it's not like we HAVE TO do it soon. We're a couple, after all, and we can't do something if we don't feel comfortable doing it.

-If you say so.-said Julieta. Suddenly, her stomach growled.-Hehehe, seems like I'm still a bit hungry.

-I have an idea.-replied Ángel, after thinking about a good plan.-Let's go to my grandparent's house.

-Do you think your parents will allow you to take me there if they're not there?-wondered Julieta.

-My parents just adore you.-he answered, making her cheeks flush.-In fact, they allow me to go to the house as long as I keep everything tidy and clean.

_Friday, July 2nd 2010, 09:20 hours_

The couple had arrived to the house. It was a bit lonely since no one lived there at the time. However, the Román family made sure that there was always fresh food in case Ángel or anyone else of the family wanted to spend some time there, since there were also some photo albums and stuff at the house. It almost seemed like a "secondary home" for the family.

Ángel and Julieta were warming up near the fireplace. They embraced each other and enjoyed the heat of the fireplace.

-I guess that you followed me to the park.-said Ángel.-I've got to say it; when you want to, you can be very stealthy.

-I'm sorry if it bothered you.-replied Julieta.-It seemed like you wanted to spend some time alone, after all.

-Never mind.-he answered, kissing her tenderly.-I'd always rather being with you, sweetheart.

Julieta was amazed at his kindness and lack of anger.

-You're just too kind for your own good.-she said.-I even tricked you into believing you hurted me, and I did it twice. Once at the beach last summer, and today, I did it again. Sometimes I feel like if I am some kind of "femme fatale".

-Julieta, if it makes you feel better, you're as beautiful and cunning as a mermaid, but you've got such a good heart that it makes the angels fall from grace out of envy.-he replied, caressing her raven black hair, and brushing it behind her ear.-That's what makes me love you even though you are a total prankster. Even if it was a false alarm, I almost cried when I hit you with that last snowball, before I realized that it was just a leaf.

Julieta was amazed by Ángel's words. Anyone who heard that would have thought that it was the cheesiest phrase of all the times, but she could see that he really meant business. Even when she played cruel pranks on him, he always smiled when he was with her, and he always made sure that she was comfortable and happy no matter how.

-Well, you were hungry back at the park, right?-he suddenly said.-I'm going to make some hot chocolate. I think there are some churros in the fridge. I'll cook them and we'll have a good meal. Feel free to take a look at anything you want.

-OK.-she answered, as he headed for the kitchen.

Julieta took a look at the room. There was a cutlery, and some photo albums. She picked up one of them.

It showed some photos of Ángel's father when he was just a kid. He was with his parents, and the photos showed him at any moment of his life: when Lucas was a newborn, a toddler, and a little boy.

-"_Even Ángel's father was adorable when he was a kid. It's almost like him, only with lighter hair._"-she thought.

Suddenly, some pages later, she saw something that surprised her, and not in a good way.

There were some photos of Sara, Ángel's mother.

But she seemed just a bit younger that Lucas, and she didn't looked like she was her sister at all. And most interesting, the photo was taken on May 7th 1982.

-"_Why there are photos of Sara here? And why are there no photos of her as a baby, or even as a toddler?_"-she thought.-"_Wait, could it be..._"

Julieta was so focused looking at the photos that she didn't hear Ángel entering the room, putting the the chocolate and the churros over the table and slowly heading towards her.

-Being curious is not a sin,-said Ángel, smiling.-but we need to be careful, as curiosity killed the cat.

Julieta almost jumped one feet in the air when Ángel said that. She hastily closed the album and tried to explain everything to him.

-Ángel...-she said, panicking.-I was just...I mean, you...

Her boyfriend, however, just put a finger on her lips and put the album back on the shelf.

-Calm down.-he said, reassuring her.-It was only a matter of time before you found out.

-What do you mean?-Julieta asked, calmer, but still shaking a bit.

-My mother was adopted by my father's family.-he said.-Her parents had died during the Aurelian Civil War of 1982 and she was adopted by my family, but they kept her surname as an honor to her family. Eventually, my father fell in love with her. No one saw that as an incest, since she was adopted.

-That's a curious story, to say the least.-she replied.-But it seemes like she was not liked by everyone.

-Sad but true.-answered Ángel, whose smile dissapeared.-You remember Reyes, don't you?

-How can I forget?-Julieta said, running her hand over Ángel's scar.-That bastard tried to molest me, and he tried to kill you. Not to mention that he wounded you while you defended me.

-Well, his parents hated her guts.-he answered, while putting his hand over hers.-And my father earned their hatred because he defended her. He always claimed that she was not just his foster sister, but also his friend, and that they had no right to bully her.

-And their superiority complex was not compatible with his ideals, right?-she guessed.

-Exactly.-answered Ángel.-Reyes inherited that hatred.

-Well, let's not worry about those monsters, but about the chocolate instead.-Julieta said, changing the subject.

-Of course. If we're not careful, it's gonna get as cold as the weather outside.-he joked.

They enjoyed the chocolate and the churros. Julieta found out that Ángel was a bit skilled on making hot chocolate. It was very warm and tasty, and the churros were not bad at all. But still, she had some questions looming around her head.

-You seem worried.-said Ángel.-Just don't mind it. In the future, I'll tell you everything, I promise.

Julieta looked at him. He was smiling at her. It was the same smile that melt her anytime.

-I know I told you this more times than I can remember, but your eyes are very pretty.-said Ángel, leaning over her.-They're almost hypnotic.

-Oh, Ángel.-Julieta said, blushing.-They're just brown eyes. It's not like they're anything special.

-As if they needed to.-he answered.-I almost feel compelled to pamper you every time I take a glance at them.

Julieta could barely hold her giggle at that comment.

-Ángel, I don't know what's wrong with that head of yours.-she remarked.-Sometimes I feel sorry for you being such a lovesick guy, but then you always find a way to send my head spinning.

They kissed passionately afterwards. They enjoyed the kiss for a short time before pulling away.

Then, Ángel found out that Julieta was getting a bit sleepy.

-What's wrong, Julieta?-he said.-Didn't you get enough sleep?

-Yeah, I did.-she answered.-It's just that all this warmth is too much for me to handle.

She then let out the cutest yawn Ángel had heard in his whole life.

He went to a room to look for a smooth blanket to keep them warm, as he didn't want to keep the fire up. He wrapped the blanket around both him and his girlfriend and they had a little nap together.

After waking up, they decided to have a little shower to get the sleep off of them. Then, they would go out to have some fun.

There was no traffic at all, but it was not due to the snow, but rather because the citizens didn't take the chance to drive with snow, as they were very careful with it.

Ángel and Julieta decided to make a couple of snowmen. It took them a while, but it was quite fun to make them.

When they finished them, they were amazed at their work. The snowmen were pretty good, and they were hand in hand, so to say it.

-Awww, isn't that cute?-said Julieta, marveled by the sight.-They almost look like a snow version of you and me.

-Now that you say it, yeah, there is some resemblance.-Ángel said.

While her boyfriend was admiring the snowmen, Julieta picked up some snow and made another snowball. She then proceeded to crush it against Ángel's head.

-Julieta!-he half-heartedly pouted, wiping off the snow of his head.-Not again!

-In war and love, anything goes.-she giggled, running away from him, as they started a snowball fight again.

* * *

Seventh flashback. I was pretty fast with this one, actually. Some references to the Falklands War, too. If you were surprised by the protagonist's parents' past, just wait for his, in the next chapter, "Standoff in the Skies". Good luck and take care. See you next time


	17. Chapter 8:Standoff in the Skies

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 8:Standoff in the Skies**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 13:30 Hours_

Ángel Román had woke up hours ago. He had been helping the mechanics while Alejandro Bergman and his men tried to capture a base a handful of miles to the east of Stand Canyon. Ángel had tried to convince the Major to accept some CAS, but Bergman declined, claiming that Román had to stay in the base and wait for doctor Santos, and that the stationed force had been decimated over Terminus Island, and the few planes that didn't have to face the onslaught had retreated to Santa Elva and were waiting for the imminent Aurelian assault.

Eugene entered the hangar, with a young scientist by his side. He had gone to Port Patterson to pick up the scientist after the Naiad reached the port. It had been a miracle that they managed to reach friendly waters, since its damage was terrible.

-Sir, this is Albert Santos. Santos, my friend is Ángel Román.-said Eugene, introducing the two men.

-Pleased to meet you in person, Captain Román.-said Santos, shaking hands with the pilot.

-Pleased to meet you too, Mr Santos.-answered Ángel.-It has been rumored that you have some information about the Gleipnir's Digital Optical Stealth.

-It's not a rumor at all, sir.-replied the scientist.-I've seen that monster in person, and I know how it can vanish and strike without any warning at all.

-Very well then.-said Eugene.-Let's see what you have to tell us.

___Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 13:35 Hours_

Ángel Román, Eugene Solano and Fred Hernández were listening to Albert Santos' testimony.

-It seems like the Gleipnir uses its optical camouflage, or DOS, to avoid enemy radar, tracking systems and pilots. However, there are some minor flaws that, if they are spotted in time, can change the odds against it.-explained Santos.-It can be spotted if the visual distortions of the Gleipnir's fuselage are spotted, but that requires a very, and I mean VERY, keen vision. The other alternative is to wait until it makes itself visible again. However, they only do that when they fire the SWBM, as I witnessed the 18th. In that case, the best option is to hit the deck.

-Just as I did the day I saved the Davis Unit.-guessed Román.

-Exactly.-pointed Santos.-The SWBM can't hit ground units, but any aircraft hit with it, even the A-10 Thunderbolt, will be destroyed.

-In that case, Crux will have to stay away from Santa Elva.-replied Hernández.-Otherwise, our AWACS will be toast.

-I heard that the Gleipnir's crew used that tactic in the early days of the war.-added Román.

-It's true.-answered Crux.-I still remember that my predecessor was killed because it flew too close to the combat area.

A base soldier entered the room shortly after.

-We've got a call for Captain Román.-he said.-It's Major Bergman, and he wants to talk to him now.

Ángel followed the soldier to the tower and picked up the phone.

-This is Captain Román.-he said.-What's going on?

-We've succeded in taking the base.-answered Bergman.-My men are securing it as we speak. But there are some bad news.

-Did you have heavy casualties?-asked Román, afraid of the answer.

-Not many.-replied Bergman.-But it's worse than that. Even though the resistance at this base was minimal, according to the reports of the base, an ace squadron was stationed here before leaving for Santa Elva. It seems like it will be the first line of defence of the Gleipnir. The reports states that the callsign of the squadron is Diablo, and their reputation as a lethal squadron that lives up to its callsign preceeds them. This squadron took out 4.5th and 5th generation fighters with ease in the early days of the war, even when they were outnumbered. Furthermore, Leasath is mobilizing more advanced aircraft to their captured bases.

-I guess that their orders are to protect the Gleipnir.-guessed Román.-In that case, there's not a single second to lose. I'll pick up a plane and head to the base. Once there, I'll refuel and head for Santa Elva. You should head for the city as well, in case we need some ground forces.

-Understood.-retorted Bergman.-I'll leave some of my men here to help you in any task you could need. Six reconnaissence units will head for Santa Elva with 12 AH-64 Apaches for support.

Ángel hung up the phone and raced to the hangars, with Eugene in tow.

-Ángel, which plane will you choose?-he asked.

-I'll pick up the F-14D Tomcat.-he answered. The F-14, in the -A, -B and -D variants, had been very popular in the past. The famous Razgriz Squadron had used 4 of those machines in the Circum-Pacific War, with deadly results.-Its XLAA and SAAM will be useful in this operation. And it is way more agile than the F-15C. In fact, it's the most agile aircraft we currently have. The Gleipnir is going to have a deadly surprise.

-Please, allow me this request:-said Eugene, as he headed to the E-767 on its hangar.-Be careful, and make it back alive.

-Don't worry, Eugene.-Ángel answered.-I will not lose to the plane that killed my loved ones.

___13 miles east of Stand Canyon, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 15:50 Hours_

Ángel arrived to the base on an F-14D Super Tomcat. A handful of soldiers were waiting for him.

-Hello, Gryphus 1.-said one of the soldiers.-I hope you enjoyed the flight.

-I managed.-Ángel answered.-Let's run a check, refuel the plane, and get it airborne.

-Understood.-replied another soldier.-By the way, Bergman wishes you good luck.

Several minutes later, Ángel was ready for takeoff. It had enough fuel to reach Santa Elva and fly around the city for 45 minutes at full throttle, and make it back to the base safely.

-Gryphus 1, you are cleared for takeoff.-reported the tower.

Ángel Román prepared the Tomcat for takeoff, setting its engines at full power. Its afterburners went off and pushed the plane along the runway. When it reached the takeoff speed, Román pulled up and gained altitude. He was eager to take out the Gleipnir, but something was haunting him.

Something that didn't have anything to do with his aircraft at all.

-Gryphus 1, altitude restriction cancelled. Return to your mission. Good luck.-said the tower personell, snapping Gryphus 1 out of his thoughts.

___30 miles west of Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 16:30 Hours_

Gryphus 1 flew towards Santa Elva, expecting heavy resistance.

-Crux, what do you think the Leasathians will do to defend the city?-asked Gryphus 1.

-I don't know, but it's very likely that the Gleipnir uses its SWBM.-said Crux.

-Now that you say it, I'm in range of the SWBMs.-pondered Gryphus 1.-But there hasn't been any launch at all, right?

-Not a single one, Gryphus 1.-answered Crux.-That's odd.

Suddenly, Gryphus 1 guessed why they didn't use it even if he was in range.

-Crux, do you think that they're sending an interception squadron?-said Gryphus 1.

-But how could they be sending a squadron to intercept us if they don't know...-Crux began to say, until he saw four contacts heading directly to Gryphus 1.-if we're coming?

-Let me guess.-quipped Gryphus 1, fearing the answer.-You've detected an enemy squadron, right?

-Affirmative.-replied Crux.-And I have a very bad feeling about this.

___10 miles west of Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 16:32:12 Hours_

Four MiG-29C were heading east to intercept Gryphus 1. The MiG-29Cs had a bloody red paintjob, and the pilots were experts in air-to-air combat.

-I guess the Southern Cross came here to play with us.-said the squadron leader, a female pilot.

-Yes, ma'am.-answered one of her wingmen.-He's probably on his way to attack Santa Elva.

The flight lead chuckled.

-In any case, he's doomed.-she replied.-Remember, I never said you had to play fair. Use each and every trick in the book. You have to do whatever it takes to shoot him down. He's been bothering Leasath for too long. Diablo Squadron, let's make him pay!

-Roger!-responded her three wingmen.

___25 miles west of Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 16:33 Hours_

Gryphus 1 detected the enemy squadron. It was a flight of four MiG-29Cs. He knew these planes too well. Multirole aircraft with high maneuverability and very fast. In this battle, however, he had three advantages: speed, weapon range and experience.

-This is the end of the road for you, Southern Cross.-said the flight lead.-So give it up or fight. In any case, you're history.

-"_A woman? That's not something you get to see every day in a dogfight. But I won't back down now._"-Gryphus 1 thought. He then answered.-OK, so you're a woman. I'll try to be a gentleman. I'll only use standard missiles and guns.

-If you wanna make me laugh, get a job in a circus, clown!-retorted Diablo 1, firing missiles at the enemy pilot. Gryphus 1 evaded the missiles.-You should consider yourself lucky. Not many pilots manage to stay alive for so long when they engage me.

Gryphus 1 didn't bother to answer. He flew towards the squadron and got to the tail of one of the Fulcrums. The pilot couldn't even react as a couple of missiles hit his plane, destroying it.

-Diablo 3 is down!-reported a member of the squadron.

-Bastard! You'll pay for that!-hissed Diablo 1, firing an SAAM at Gryphus 1. Gryphus 1 evaded the missiles by the skin of his teeth.

He then fired his guns at another MiG-29C. The burst tore off its tail, resulting in an enormous explosion. This time, both Diablo 1 and her last wingman flew towards Gryphus 1, trying to corner him. Gryphus 1 fired two missiles to one of the planes, but only one of them hit its mark.

-Diablo 2, return to base now!-Diablo 1 ordered.

-I can't make it! He's running me down! Ahhhh...!-he answered, as Gryphus 1 shot his plane down.

Diablo 1 was enraged. Her enemy had just shot down a plane that couldn't fight back! She tried to aim for the F-14D's cockpit, trying to kill Gryphus 1. He managed to evade the lethal burst by inches and engaged her in a heated dogfight. Diablo 1 thought that she would come away victorious and avenge her squadron, but suddenly, Gryphus 1 got to her tail and pulled the trigger. Her plane, and herself, were hit by the enemy fire. She was not killed instantly, but she would not make it back to the base.

Diablo 1 was bleeding to death. She could barely keep her plane airborne.

-I took this mission because I thought you were just a legend.-she confessed, stammering because of her unbearable pain.-Just a story. A story to scare young rookies. But you're the real deal; the bloodthirsty demon who dares to challenge Leasath. SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? It doesn't seem to me like you could make this sorry excuse for a country a better place. Why did you have to kill all my men? Why did you have to kill me?

Gryphus 1 was rather moved by her confession. He had never liked to kill actually, but, since the day he lost everything, something inside him had changed forever. Most people said that he was a nice guy, but he always wondered why it was the people like him the ones who took the worst blows.

-It's nothing personal.-he answered, feeling regret for shooting her down.-It's just revenge. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I do feel sorry for everything I've done since the day I lost my family.

-Is that all!?-Diablo 1 answered.-You kill hundreds of soldiers and all you can say is sorry!?

-If you want to blame someone, you'd better blame Navarro.-Gryphus 1 answered.-It was him the one who sent you, and who knows how many soldiers, to their deaths.

Diablo 1 died shortly after he said that. Her plane went down and crashed in the plains.

-"___It's ironic that she had that callsign. She, and the rest of her squadron, were angels compared to Navarro. I know that it's taking too many lives to take out the Gleipnir. Aurelia and Leasath have to stop this war now, or else, it will be the end for everyone._"-Gryphus 1 thought.

Crux, meanwhile, listened to the speech of the pilots. He knew everything about his friend'd past, and he knew that Gryphus 1 was the one who suffered the worst because of that pointless war. He then contacted the pilot:

-Gryphus 1, our ground forces have begun their advance on Santa Elva.

-Roger.-Gryphus 1 answered.-Heading towards the city.

While he was heading towards Santa Elva, however, he felt something was not right.

-"___This feeling of unease... I didn't feel it since that day. The day I lost my family. But why? Why now? And why I cannot remember what killed them? I know it was the Gleipnir, but what killed them was not the SWBM. It was something else..._"-Gryphus 1 thought.

___Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 16:59:10 Hours_

Six ground units were patrolling the western sector of Santa Elva, but their search seemed to be in vain.

-This is reconnaissence.-said a soldier.-Something's wrong. The enemy is nowhere to be found.

-No sign of the Gleipnir.-replied another one.

-Nothing? That's impossible.-complained another soldier.-Damn Leasathians, what are they up to?

Three bridges connected the western side of the Lenal River with an island in the middle of the river. There was a unit close to the one in the middle. Suddenly, a buzzing noise was heard above the unit.

-What's that sound?-asked a soldier.

Suddenly, blue ripples covered the sky, and the XB-337 appeared over the unit.

-Look! It's the Gleipnir!-gasped a soldier, amazed by its sudden appearance.

-Don't just tand there!-ordered the commander of the unit.-Attack! Target the Gleipnir!

-Commence cannon fire!-ordered a soldier, as all AA guns and SAM launchers fired at the airborne fortress.-Hit it with everything we've got!

-The SWBM can't reach us here, but watch out for conventional ordnance.-warned the commander.

Little did they knew that that was the least of their concerns in that situation. The Gleipnir's disk began to emit an eerie blueish light.

-Look, the disk on the bottom is starting to glow. What's it go...-began to say one of the soldiers.

But it was too late.

A blinding flash of light was succeeded by a huge explosion. Six AA guns, four SAM launchers, five tanks, and two attack helicopters were destroyed. The Gleipnir just flew by like a huge bird of prey.

-The vehicles below the Gleipnir just disintegrated!-reported a soldier to Bergman, who was on the verge of a heart attack.

-What the hell was that?-he asked. The Major then tried to contact the unit.-2nd unit! This is the 1st unit! Come in! Come in!

___3 miles west of Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 17:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 heard the dialogues between the units before and during the Gleipnir's attack. The way they sounded during the destruction of the unit left him in utter shock. How the hell did the Gleipnir destroy a whole unit single-handedly without conventional ordnance?

-All those vehicles destroyed in an instant...-gasped Crux.-Such destructive power... I can't believe they've made such a terrifying weapon...

He tried to keep it together, despite the terror he felt.

-Sir... er, I mean, Gryphus 1...-he said to the pilot.-It appears the enemy has some kind of new super weapon. If the allied ground forces are defeated, we won't be able to maintain our military presence.

The MPG appeared in Gryphus 1's HUD, with the "Allies" mark on it.

-Casualties to the allied ground forces will be displayed on your MPG.-Crux reported.-Protect them and keep the gauge from reaching MAX.

-Crux.-said Gryphus 1.-You have to order the ground forces to get to the other side of the river. They're sitting ducks here.

He headed to the Gleipnir. The airborne fortress was activating the optical camouflage, and it dissapeared in a matter of seconds.

Or that was what they intended.

The ripples of the fuselage constantly updated the image of its surrounding, but it took a full second to update it. Gryphus 1 decided that his best strategy was to use that weakness to his advantage.

-All ground forces have withdrawn from the west of Santa Elva.-reported a member of the Gleipnir's crew.

-Understood.-answered the Gleipnir's captain.-Now we can destroy those vile Aurelians with our Shock Cannon.

There were five units left. They headed for the eastern sector of Santa Elva and attacked the Leasathian ground forces. There were tanks, APCs and attack helicopters covering the retreating forces. In the air, the fight was even more intense. Gryphus 1 fired his guns to the enemy airborne fortress, and if given the chance, firing missiles at it. Even if the missiles couldn't lock on to the Gleipnir, they could hit the fortress if fired properly.

-It's too dangerous below the Gleipnir.-stated Crux.-Gain altitude as soon as you see any sign that it's about to fire.

Gryphus 1 didn't answered. He was focused on destroying the Gleipnir. Suddenly, the Gleipnir became visible again, and it was heading towards a unit on the middle bridge. Gryphus 1 felt his blood freeze. If that thing opened fire on that group, they would not make it out of that battle alive. He switched to XLAAs and fired not one, but two missiles to the Gleipnir. Since it became visible, Gryphus 1 was able to lock on to the fortress. Both missiles hit the Gleipnir, making it shudder rather badly.

-Optical camouflage system critical!-reported a member of the crew, panicking.-The system won't hold!

-All right!-cheered Gryphus 1, grinning.-Their cover's blown!

The captain of the Gleipnir was hysterical. If they could be seen, they could be hit, and if they could be hit, they could be destroyed. And that would mean a severe blow not only to Leasath's military might, but also to the moral of every Leasathian.

-We're sitting duck up here!-he stated.-Can't somebody do something!?

-It...it's no use!-answered a scared member of the crew.

The captain was devastated. All that damage thanks to just one fighter! Suddenly, he got an idea. If that didn't work, then they would be doomed.

-Dammit! It's time to use an SWBM.-he ordered.-I don't care if we sustain a little damage. I want that Southern Cross blown out of the sky!

-Roger. SWBM standing by.-a member of the crew reported, as the SWBM were connected.-...We'll be ready to launch shortly.

-Pest, it's time you met your maker.-quipped the captain, adressing to Gryphus 1.

Gryphus 1 was about to fire to the Gleipnir when his lock on warning went off. Two Su-33 were right behing him, and they were in a perfect position to take him out with QAAMs. He broke left and switched to SAAM. He would have to keep up with the Flankers, but once the SAAMs got a good lock on the target, its destruction was assured.

Suddenly, a missile flew out of one of the Gleipnir's launching ports. Both Crux and Gryphus 1 knew what it was.

-The Gleipnir has launched an SWBM.-Crux reported.-We think it's the same as the ones used in Cape Aubrey and Stand Canyon. It's too dangerous to fly at high altitude. Try to stay lower than the Gleipnir.

The Gleipnir was flying at 3900 feet, so, if Gryphus 1 or any other plane flew higher, the SWBM would destroy them within milliseconds. Crux began the countdown:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The SWBM exploded over the Gleipnir. This time, however, Gryphus 1 felt the shockwave. It was not enough to take him or the Su-33s out, but it shook them badly. Gryphus 1 hurried up and locked on to one of the Su-33s with the SAAM, firing it shortly after having a lock. The Su-33 tried to evade in vain, being hit by the missile. The other Su-33 fired its guns at the enemy F-14D. The Tomcat was hit in the tail, but kept flying. Gryphus 1 turned around and got to the other Su-33's tail, shooting it down with another SAAM. Suddenly, Gryphus 1 saw something that froze his blood.

He was flying at 5200 feet. He wasn't surprised when he heard Crux:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched;-Gryphus 1 dashed to a lower altitude, trying to escape the lethal shockwave.-estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Another shockwave shattered the skies. Gryphus 1 had made it through alive, having reached a safe altitude in time. However, he was not in the clear yet, as two MiG-31 Foxhound fired their XLAA at him. He evaded them and headed towards them at low altitude.

-"_I'm not going to waste special weapons on these two planes. I can't take for granted that some more agile planes will not come into the battlefield later_"-he thought. His best option was to outmaneuver the MiG-31s, because they could gain speed at a dazzling rate and a head-on attack would be suicide.

The MiG-31 pilots, however, had another plan. Their tactic was simple: forcing Gryphus 1 into the SWBM's destruction area, and, if he tried to evade the attack, they would shoot him down. One of the MiG-31s, however, got too close to Gryphus 1, and he fired a missile and the F-14D's guns, shooting it down. The other one retaliated by firing an XLAA to his enemy, but failed as Gryphus 1 outmaneuvered the missile. Gryphus 1 took his chance and chased the Foxhound, firing his guns and a missile, shooting the fighter down.

However, he realized too late that his little chase had taken him to a high altitude. One that put him in serious danger. He dove for the deck when Crux began the countdown, as the Gleipnir fired a third SWBM:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched; estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Gryphus 1 had made it just in time. When the countdown was in 1, he had just made it to 3900 feet. The next second, the SWBM unleashed its lethal shockwave. This time, four Mirage 2000-5 opened fire on Gryphus 1.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the battle was as heated as in the air. The Ka-52 and the AH-64D fought ferociously, as the Aurelians forces their way through the Leasathian troops, who defended each square inch of their terrain on earnest. Both sides were suffering heavy casualties. Each and every helicopter that hadn't been shot down was providing air support to their respective ground forces, but they switched to enemy choppers as soon as they spotted one.

Gryphus 1 switched to SAAMs again and engaged the enemy Mirage 2000-5s. One after another, they were shot down, but they managed to score some nasty hits on Gryphus 1. Every time he managed to get a lock on the enemy fighters, he had up to three more on his tail. It had taken at least three minutes to take them down.

Now it was time to engage the fortress. It had already taken too many lives, and Gryphus 1 was determined to destroy it for good.

It had a couple of guns on the wingtips, a couple of SAM launchers in the middle top of the wings and four SWBM launching ports were online. Gryphus 1 destroyed the guns and two of the SWBM ports with standard missiles. However, he had to climb to 4200 feet to destroy the SWBM ports, and one of the other two remaining ports fired a missile.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched;-reported Crux, as Gryphus 1 decreased altitude.-estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

A fourth explosion tore up the skies. Gryphus 1 switched to XLAA and fired a volley towards the SAMs and the SWBM ports.

-4 SWBM launching ports and 1st air defence system have been destroyed!-reported a member of the Gleipnir's crew.

The Gleipnir flew around for a while.

-Deploying 2nd air defence system and SWBM system!-reported the captain.

And, as soon as said that, four AA guns, two on the tail, another one on the rear fuselage and a fourth gun in front of the four SWBM ports left, and two SAM launchers were deployed. Gryphus 1 took out the SAMs before they could fire at him, but that put him in harm's way.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched;-reported Crux. Gryphus 1 descended to avoid the explosion.-estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Another SWBM exploded. Gryphus 1 felt his plane shudder during the explosion, but, not counting the hits he got during the dogfights, the F-14D was alright. Gryphus 1 fired a missile to the guns surrounding the SWBM ports, descending as another ballistic missile was fired.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched; estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

-"_Dammit! How many missiles does that behemoth have!?_"-Gryphus 1 though, as a seventh explosion shook his plane.

-This guy never gives up!-complained a member of the Gleipnir's crew.

-"_Not until I destroy the Gleipnir._"-Gryphus 1 though, as he destroyed two SWBM launching ports. Another SWBM was fired soon after.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched;-reported Crux.-estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

An eighth explosion shook the Tomcat. Fed up with the SWBMs and the Gleipnir itself, Gryphus 1 switched to XLAA and fired to the remaining targets. When the missiles hit the fortress, black smoke began to pour out of it.

-All SWBM launching ports have been destroyed.-reported a member of the crew.-Dammit! Smoke's pouring into the bridge!

An enormous explosion shock the Gleipnir, causing a great turmoil inside the fortress.

-All engines are on fire!-reported a member of the crew. That member noticed a horrible fact.-Power is falling! We can't maintain altitude!

The captain was aghast. The Gleipnir, the very symbol of Leasath's military might, was going down because of one single fighter!

The Gleipnir flew over the Lenal river, trailing black smoke and losing altitude.

-Command, I regret to inform that will not be able to complete the mission.-the captain reported in a sad, solemn tone. The next second, he snapped and resorted to a desperate tactic.-It's time the Southern Cross saw the true face of Leasath's might. Prepare the Shock Cannon!

The Gleipnir's nose rose and the fortress flew towards Santa Elva in a Cobra-like position.

-The airborne fortress is changing course. It's descending towards the city.-reported Crux. He then realized what they intended.-Oh no... They intend to use Shock Cannon on the city!

Suddenly, Gryphus 1 understood everything. It was the Shock Cannon what destroyed the city where his parents, his sister, and his girlfriend lived! He had a flashback: a blinding flash of light, an endless pile of smoking rubble, the smell of burnt corpses everywhere. It was maddening.

An MPG appeared in Gryphus 1's HUD. This time, instead of "Allies", it showed the word "Countdown".

-Gryphus 1.-said Crux.-Countdown to Shock Cannon fire will be displayen on your MPG. Destroy the Shock Cannon before it fires.

It had been a while since the Aurelian troops managed to secure Santa Elva. Some units had already crossed the bridges and waited for the fortress to get within gun range.

-All surviving ground forces, head for the river bank!-ordered Bergman.-We're gonna fill that beast full of lead!

Gryphus 1, meanwhile, flew past the Gleipnir and turned around to fire his last XLAAs directly to the Shock Cannon.

-"_I'm not going to let them fire the Shock Cannon. Santa Elva's fate will not be the same as that of my hometown!_"-he thought.-"_Even if that means my death._"

He fired the gun and hit the Shock Cannon. However, it didn't seem to have any damage at all. He broke to avoid a collision with the Gleipnir. He flew away from the fortress for three seconds and turned around to attack the Shock Cannon again. He fired the missiles and the guns in a desperate move to stop the Gleipnir.

Suddenly, the Shock Cannon exploded. Not like it had fired but because it was destroyed.

-The Gleipnir is finished!-claimed Crux, triumphantly.

It was over. The Gleipnir would not make it out of the city. It flew over the river.

-The Gleipnir has changed course and is moving away from the city.-Crux reported.

The captain of the Gleipnir was desperate. He had a crew to save and a plane to return to base.

-Argh... The controls won't respond.-he groaned. He was determined to make sure that, if he couldn't succeed, he would take the city with him to hell.-Come on, just a little more. If we can hold together long enough...

-Please crash into the river!-begged Crux, as Gryphus 1 flew by the fortress.-There are too many civilians here in Santa Elva.

The captain was dumbfounded. His last wish would be denied by his executioners!

-I will deliver one final blow to the enemy, as commander of the Gleipnir...-he lashed out.-Am I to be denied even that?

Gryphus 1 could almost heard veins popping out in his forehead. That statement grinded his gears to a terrible extent.

-"_You hypocrite. What about my family? What about my girlfriend? What about all the innocent people that have been killed because of Navarro? Did either he or you have the right to deny them their right to live in peace!?_"-he thought, angry as a bull.

Meanwhile, the Gleipnir was heading to a bridge and losing altitude and speed.

-We did it. The Gleipnir is falling.-said Crux.-The Gleipnir is crashing!

The left wing of the Gleipnir destroyed the bridge and sank into the water, as the right wing shaded a part of the city. It slipped a handful of miles before crashing into a bend in the river and exploded, sending debris all over Santa Elva. Miraculously, there was only minimal material damage.

Gryphus 1 sighed triumphantly. He had a part of his revenge. It had taken too many deaths, but the Gleipnir was finally out.

-"_Mom, dad, sis, Julieta, you and all the Gleipnir's victims can finally begin to rest in peace. Both Aurelia and Leasath have began to be avenged. Next stop, Griswall. When it's liberated, Navarro will be finished That coward will pay, and dearly._"-he thought.

-Bergman to Crux.-the Major reported.-We've secured the airport. Gryphus 1 can land there at any time.

-Roger that.-answered Crux.-You heard him, Gryphus 1, you're cleared to land at Santa Elva Airport.

-Understood.-replied Gryphus 1.

___Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 20:00 Hours_

It almost seemed like the Aurelians had retaken Griswall instead of Santa Elva. The city was crowded with Aurelians celebrating the liberation of the city. Militaries and civilians alike, all of them enjoyed as it could be the last chance they could have.

Ángel Román, meanwhile, had found out that in the airport, an hangar housed an F/A-18E Super Hornet. It was odd, but the fighter would be useful in his next mission.

Ángel and Eugene chatted about the turn of events.

-Well, it seems like we've turned the tide of battle so far.-Ángel said.

-Change?-replied Eugene, happy.-You've brought hope to Aurelia. I wouldn't have said that when I first met you.

-You can say that again.-answered Ángel, downcast.-At least, the Gleipnir is down, and my family is avenged, finally.

Eugene didn't want to bring bad memories to the surface. He knew that his friend was not someone who liked to talk about his past, and surely, that wouldn't change anytime soon. He remembered how difficult it was for Ángel to talk about his past the first day he met him, despite the fact that he was friendly.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Alejandro Bergman. He was glad, but he wanted to talk to Ángel.

-Hey, captain Román.-he said.-Can we talk in private, please?

-No problem.-answered Ángel.-See you later, Eugene.

Román and Bergman headed to a rather quiet place in the airport. Bergman was serious, but not angry at all.

-Captain, I managed to get a view of your background and I found something odd.-he said.

Román didn't flinch at all. It was only a matter of time before he found out.

-In your profile, you stated that your family was killed by the Gleipnir. But we didn't know that it had a super weapon against ground targets. Did you know?-Bergman asked.

Román took a deep breath.

-In fact, I did witness the Shock Cannon in action, but it seems like my memory tried to protect me by forgetting everything. Had I remembered it earlier, I would have warned you.-he said.

-Don't worry.-Bergman replied.-I'm not blaming you for the casualties we suffered. What I mean is that we have absolutely no reports of the Shock Cannon before today. Maybe it took out all the witnesses or...

-No. Even without witnesses, a weapon like that would have been noticed.-Ángel answered.-If you read my report, you would know what I mean.

Alejandro Bergman tried to remember his friend's background. Suddenly, something hit him like a ton of bricks.

He looked at the pilot with wide eyes.

-You mean...!?-he stammered.

-Yes, my friend.-Ángel Román answered. He turned around and walked away.-I hope you don't bear any grudge or resentment for that.

Bergman was breathing heavily, leaning against the wall. He remembered that Eugene told him that, for Ángel, this war was even more cruel.

He rushed to Eugene and talked to him.

-Hey, Solano.-he said, almost breaking down.-Did Román talked to you about his past?

-Yes, he did.-answered Eugene, a bit scared.-It took him some time, but he did.

Alejandro looked downcast.

-OK, I just needed to know it.-he said.-I didn't mean any harm to you at all, though. Have a good night.

Both soldiers took their own paths and left the airport, each one heading towards different places.

Eugene headed to the party, as Ángel was there too.

Bergman needed some fresh air. Especially after he found out the truth about Ángel Román.

In a rather ironic turn of events, the pilot who was fighting for Aurelia, the one who changed the tide of battle and shot down the aircraft that could have wiped out the entire country, was not Aurelian.

* * *

Eighth chapter. This chapter took me days to write. I will leave you craving for the protagonist's nationality for now, until the third scene, which will feature someone who will be a pivotal character. If you guessed it after reading this chapter, I beg you not to put it in the reviews, as it would be a BIG spoiler. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	18. Scene 3:Secrets Revealed

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 3:Secrets Revealed**

* * *

"Unthinkable.

The chatter of the nightly parties fell into silence. In place of the sumptuous banquet, weapons to protect the capital were rolled in. Griswall is in turmoil over the shocking news. But, who would have thought that underneath the chaos lay an even greater story?

Aurelia's exploitation of Leasath was all a ruse. In fact, Aurelia had been Leasath's greatest benefactor in aid. The truth remained hidden from the public while any aid meant for food was spent on arms. Why did this happen? Why was a lavish party held to boast the performance of their newest weapon? The trail of money surrounding Diego Navarro would lead me to the answer.

Diego Navarro was not only Leasath's commanding officer, but also controls their arms industry. He has used continued confilcts as a means to amass an enormous fortune. This war was conceived as a replacement for the civil war to further increase arms sales. I can't help but wonder how much of this truth the soldiers risking their lives for Leasath really know.

The classified documents contained much more than just information on the airborne fortress. The transfer of financial revenue and commodities were also recorded in great detail. What does this have to do with Leasath's commanding officer Diego Navarro. Even after all that's happened why does he still seem so naturally at ease?

I've unwittingly found myself fearing for the safety of the Southern Cross."

_Gaius Tower, Griswall, October 23rd 2020, 22:30 Hours_

Albert Genette watched Diego Navarro talking with arms dealers, reporters and Leasathian officers. He seemed at ease, confident that the momentum of the Aurelian forces was a temporary one.

However, Diego Gaspar Navarro was worried on the inside. When he was told about the Gleipnir's destruction over Santa Elva, he began to fear the Southern Cross. There was not a single Aurelian pilot who could have taken on that fortress and succeeded.

Or was it?

The capital was surrounded by air and land forces. This time, they would not give the Southern Cross a single chance.

In his office, Diego Gaspar Navarro made a phone call. He called a veteran pilot who earned his name before and during the Leasathian Civil War.

One that might have a clue about how to get rid of the Southern Cross.

_Gaius Tower, Griswall, October 24th 2020, 12:00 Hours_

Navarro welcomed a pilot to his office. He was a tall man with long, light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked more like a rock star than a fighter pilot, but Roberto Testón, or as he was better known, Alect 1, was the most skilled and fearsome pilot of the Leasathian Air Force.

-Hello, Lieutenant Colonel Testón.-said Navarro, saluting.

-Forget the formalities, commander.-replied Testón, although he returned the salute.-Which reason brought me here.

-This one.-answered Diego Navarro, putting a handful of newspapers over his desk.

Roberto read the headlines:

"The Fall of the Airborne Fortress." and "Attack on Santa Elva, Southern Cross' nightmare."

He was taken aback by the destruction of the airborne fortress. It had reigned supreme since the very first day it took to the skies, during the Civil War, and no one had even laid a scratch on it, even when a full squadron attacked it, and it had taken just one single pilot to take it down.

-Who did this?-asked Roberto, frowning.

-This pilot.-answered Navarro. He put a slide that showed the F-14D Ángel Román piloted when he destroyed the Gleipnir. It showed the emblem of the Gryphus squadron.-He rarely ever pilots the same plane, but his skill is unprecedented. He has already taken down not only the Gleipnir, but dozens of planes of all classes and six ace squadrons: the Saber, Firestorm, Rambler, Savanna, Paladin and Diablo squadrons.

-But, sir, there are no pilots in the Aurelian Air Force, alive or otherwise, capable of such feats.-said Roberto.-This guy is a real pro. If he has gone this far for now, there are few things this pilot is not capable of. Do you have a photo of the pilot or something?

-Well,-said Navarro.-my spies have managed to get his physical description. Black hair in a mohawk, a scar on his right cheek, brown eyes and a bit shorted than you.

Roberto was amazed. After all those months he though that guy was dead, now he returned to the skies! And in the Aurelian Air Force, nothing less.

-Do you know him or not?-asked Diego, after a moment of silence.

-Know him?-he said.-I flew with him, and against him.

-What!?-lashed Navarro, beside himself.-Are you telling me that the scumbag that is sullying the honor of Leasath is a Leasathian!?

-Much more than that.-Roberto answered.-The Southern Cross was a member of an aggressor squadron of the Leasathian Air Force before the war.

Navarro was taken aback by that. Their enemy was a former member of the military of his own country!

-I'm not kidding.-Roberto assured.-The guy we're after, unless your spies were following the wrong man, is 1st Lieutenant Ángel Román, former member of the Republic of Leasath Air Force, callsign "Nemesis".

* * *

Third scene. Finally, I revealed the truth about the protagonist's past. That's why I didn't post any relevant information about either Leasath or Aurelia during the flashbacks, and only hinted facts about the protagonist's past. I also added a little backstory about Gryphus 1's unofficial nickname. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	19. Flashback 8:Graduation and Farewell

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 8:Graduation and Farewell**

Ángel, Julieta and his friends endured the two years of high school before starting their careers. On 2011, Carlos and Rebeca started to date, and it came without saying that Carlos treated Rebeca much better than Esteban. Ángel and Julieta, however, didn't face the last year with much enthusiasm, as they saw it as their last chance of spending time together. The last two years were the best of their lives, even when, in the first anniversary of their relationship, they saw in the news that Belka had tried to destroy both Osea and Yuktobania with a terrifying weapon. Belka's plot had been brewing for 15 years, and it almost worked perfectly, until both presidents were rescued and able to uncover the truth. Ángel and Julieta were disgusted by Belka's behavior, but tried not to talk about that and enjoy their time together instead. Julieta always tried to ask Ángel about his past, but the only thing Ángel told her was that he would tell her, in time. And sooner than they expected, the ominous 2012 arrived.

_Friday, June 15th 2012, 14:00 hours._

Ángel, Julieta, Carlos, Sergio and Rebeca had been among the best of their class, and now they went back home from school for the last time. Some minutes later, Carlos, Rebeca and Sergio followed their own paths back home, and Ángel and Julieta were alone.

-It's a bit sad to think that this is the last time we come back home tgether from school, right?-said Ángel.

-Yes, and knowing that this day had to come doesn't make this less painful.-answered Julieta.-Will you be attending the graduation ceremony and the prom?

-Yeah, both of them.-replied Ángel.-And you?

-Unfortunately, I'm not going to the prom.-Julieta said, downcast.-But if you want to, I can go with you to the graduation ceremony.

-I'd be delighted to go with you.-said Ángel.-The ceremony is at the House of Culture, at 6 o'clock. I'll catch up with you at quarter to six.

-Very well, then.-said Julieta, as they arrived to her home.-See you later, honey.

-Goodbye, Julieta.-answered Ángel, as he left for his home.

_Friday, June 15th 2012, 17:45 hours._

Ángel was wearing rather informal clothing for a graduation: his black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots. Julieta wore a grey T-shirt, blue denims and white shoes. She didn't see that as elegant, but her boyfriend assured her that she looked gorgeous, much to her blush. Carpintero and many other teachers wished good luck to the students that had passed the exams, and then handed the graduation diplomas to the students, shaking their hands in the process.

After the ceremony, which lasted forty-five minutes, Ángel and Julieta went back home.

-Julieta,-begged Ángel.-is there anything in my hand that could make you change your mind? You know, about the prom.

-Unfortunately, no.-answered Julieta.-It's not like I don't want to go, but I have to stay at home, since my parents are out again.

-I see.-he answered, downcast.-I'll try to have a good time alone then.

-Just don't worry about me.-replied Julieta.-I don't want you to have a bad time because of me.

-How on Earth could that be possible?-said Ángel.

-Beats me.-said Julieta, as they arrived to his home.-See you next time.

-Until we meet again, my love.-said Ángel, as Julieta headed home.

_Friday, June 15th 2012, 22:00 hours._

The prom was on its peak. The students were having a ball during the party.

Except Ángel.

He was drinking cola sitting at the bar, enjoying the music, but feeling lonely for the first time in years.

-Hey, Ángel, why that long face?-said Carlos, who had come closer to Ángel with Sergio and Rebeca in tow.

-It's because it would have been great that Julieta came here.-he answered.-She should be here, having a good time like everyone else here.

-Maybe this isn't her concept of having fun.-said Rebeca.-She's not a great fan of crowds.

-Or maybe she wants to avoid having memories of this place, as it would hurt her when she leaves for the capital.-answered Sergio.

-I guess you guys are right.-Ángel replied.-But still, I want to spend some time with her tonight.

-Then what are you waiting for?-asked Carlos.-Go to her house and spend some time with her.

-But she's alone at home.-answered Ángel.-Besides, I had to pay a good deal of cash for this.

-Don't worry about the money.-answered Carlos.-Take some drinks and pay her a visit.

-OK.-answered Ángel.-I just hope none of you gets in trouble.

-Don't worry about us.-said Sergio.-We'll be alright.

-Just go and get her, tiger.-said Rebeca, as Ángel left with some drinks.

_Friday, June 15th 2012, 22:30 hours._

Julieta was at home. Her parents had gone to the capital and, as usual, it would take some days for them to return. However, she was having second thoughts about if she should have gone or not to the prom.

The ring of the doorbell pulled her out of her train of thoughts.

-"_Who could be coming at my home at this time?_"-she thought.

-Julieta, it's me, Ángel.-he said when Julieta opened the door.-I'm sorry for coming to your house this late, but I wanted to be with you.

Julieta, nonetheless, was happy to see him, even if it was that late.

-No problem.-she answered.-Come in.

Ángel entered the house and left the drinks in the kitchen.

-Julieta, I was wondering if you would want to dance with me.-Ángel said, blushing.

-Of course.-Julieta answered.-At least you have a better musical taste than the school.

Ángel and Julieta went to her bedroom, and Ángel looked for a song that he loved:"One Year of Love". Ángel put an arm around Julieta's waist and grabbed her hand, and as the song started, they began to dance.

-This is the song you chose?-she said.

-Don't you like it?-he asked.

-No, it's perfect.-Julieta answered.

The couple danced during the whole song. When it was over, Julieta went to the living room, while Ángel took the drinks. They sat on the couch and each one took a drink. After they took a sip, Julieta decided to take the bull by the horns and asked him the same question that loomed over her head for so long.

-Well, will you tell me what's wrong with your past?

Ángel was between the sword and the wall, but he decided that it was time to tell her the truth.

-OK, this is going to take a while, and it will include a little history lesson.-he said.-Aurelia and Leasath were founded by Sapin and Belka, respectively, during the 15th century. However, during the Sapinish-Belkan War of 1715, Leasath became a Sapinish province, but retained its Belkan name and culture. During the Industrial Revolution of the 19th century, some Osean pilgrims settled in Aurelia, seeking the opportunities the country offered: wealth, safety, etc... Despite the apparent peace between the countries, some Aurelians and Leasathians hated their neighbour country. Those racist groups thought that they were "pure-blooded", and even when the community treated any Aurelian or Leasathian immigrants as brothers, the "pure-blooded" shunned them and treated them like garbage.

-I guess that the Reyes family is one of those "pure-blooded" families, right?-said Julieta.

-Exactly.-answered Ángel.-But I think I'm going too far. During the Independence War of 1898, Leasath and Aurelia casted their pride aside and helped each other in their fight against Sapin and Osea, and succeeded. Peace had returned to South Osea. That is, until the Aurelian Civil War of 1982, when Frank Primo de Rivera, a far-right politician, waged a war against his own country, in order to take out those who he called "Leasath's sympathizers", who, to his eyes, were the culprits of the 1980 crisis. My mom's parents were amongs those who didn't support his bloodthirsty policy, and payed it at a hideous price. My mother's father died fighting Primo de Rivera's army, and my mother's mom died in a refugee camp in Leasath after a 3 days journey.

-It's very sad.-answered Julieta.-Especially since your mother had to leave her own country behind.

-Of course.-replied Ángel.-But thankfully, my father and my grandparents found Sara and her mother at the camp. They were working in relief efforts, and they were very sad when she died. It was tuberculosis what killed her. Sara was saved just in time. If she hadn't received medical attention soon enough, she would have died.

Julieta was very sad to hear that, but there was also a doubt hanging around her head.

-So,-she said.-you're saying that you're half-Aurelian, half-Leasathian, right?

-Yes.-he answered.-And that has been a thorn in my side very often. Some Leasathians saw the Aurelian refugees as a threat and a plague, and most citizens shunned those whose families included a single Aurelian. Mostly out of fear of the far-right militants.

-That's all?-asked Julieta.

-Not exactly.-answered Ángel, who looked very downcast all of a sudden.-I was afraid of something, especially since I met you.

-What do you mean?-she replied, giving him a puzzled look.

-I was afraid that, if you found out about my origins, you would break up with me.-he answered.

Julieta was taken aback by that. She cupped his face and looked at him directly.

-Ángel,-she said.-maybe you're a half-blooded Leasathian, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a nice person. Hell, you're even better than some "pure-blooded" Leasathians. I love you because you're a loving, caring person, and, if I had broke up with you just because a racial issue, I would not deserve your friendship and love.

Ángel was amazed by Julieta's kind side. His eyes began to fill with tears of joy.

-Julieta...-was all that he could say, before pulling her into a kiss. It was one of the sweetest kiss they shared, and spoke volumes of their love.

_September 3rd 2012, 16:00 hours._

During the next three months, Ángel and Julieta dated as if there was no tomorrow. But they both knew that the day would come.

That day was September 3rd.

Ángel went to see Julieta, but found her and her parents packing her stuff in the car's trunk.

-I guess you're leaving today.-he said, in a sad tone.

-Yes.-she answered.-But, if this makes you feel better, it will not be a goodbye. It's more like a "See you later".

-I wish you good luck in your Biology degree.-he said.-And I hope I can see you again soon.

-Good luck to you too in the Republic of Leasath Air Force.-she said.-Maybe I'll pay you a little visit when you finally move to a base.

After that, they shared an Ustian kiss. Julieta's parents shook their heads in amusement, letting the teenagers enjoy the kiss as long as possible.

-Er... Julieta.-said Diego.-I hate to interrupt you, but we have to leave now if you want to arrive to Alendai before dusk.

Both Ángel and Julieta took their time to pull away. They hugged before Julieta entered the car and left.

-Goodbye, Julieta. Untile we meet again.-Ángel muttered as her car left her home. He turned around and went back home.

Feeling lonely for the first time in years.

* * *

Eigth flashback. I've added some non-canonical events regarding Leasath and Aurelia's past. Good luck and take care. See you next time


End file.
